


La propria persona speciale

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Porn with Feelings, a lot of porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Dimmi, Floyd. Cosa c’è?Il gemello puntò il dito, oltre il tavolo della mensa al quale era seduti vicini: alcuni ragazzi del dormitorio di Heartslabyul chiacchieravano allegri, circondando il proprio Capo Dormitorio – come se fosse un picnic all’ora del tè. In particolare, quel ragazzo con il segno del fiore sotto l’occhio era un po’ troppo vicino al fianco di Riddle.La voce di Floyd era più lamentosa del solito.-Non mi piace… sta sempre assieme al pesciolino, è proprio fastidioso…Jade accennò un sorriso.-Non ti preoccupare, risolveremo questa situazione assieme.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Primo passo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Special Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031192) by [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota)



> Buongiorno a tutti! Entro in questo fandom proprio a gamba tesa, con una ficcina piccina (as usual) e un po’  
> Un po’ tanto Lemon *coff*  
> Mi piaceva l’idea dei gemelli che collaboravano per uno scopo comune (L)  
> Non ho idea di quando aggiornerò questa raccolta né di quanti capitoli sarà, voglio vedere come va da sé xD  
> Buona lettura!

  
  
  
Era suo fratello gemello, quindi per lui era naturale comprenderlo appieno ancora prima che pronunciasse parola. Per questo, ebbe la risposta pronta appena l’altro lo chiamò con voce un po’ lamentosa, un po’ divertita.  
-Jade…  
-Dimmi, Floyd. Cosa c’è?  
Il gemello puntò il dito, oltre il tavolo della mensa al quale era seduti vicini: alcuni ragazzi del dormitorio di Heartslabyul chiacchieravano allegri, circondando il proprio Capo Dormitorio – come se fosse un picnic all’ora del tè. In particolare, quel ragazzo con il segno del fiore sotto l’occhio era un po’ troppo vicino al fianco di Riddle.  
La voce di Floyd era più lamentosa del solito.  
-Non mi piace… sta sempre assieme al pesciolino, è proprio fastidioso…  
Jade accennò un sorriso.  
-Non ti preoccupare, risolveremo questa situazione assieme.  


  
  
Trey si sorprese della forza con la quale la murena lo trattenne sul divanetto.  
-Aspet-  
Ma Jade non aspettò: salì a calvalcioni su di lui e gli prese una spalla con una mano salda, inchiodandolo ai cuscini. Aveva un sorriso strano, un’espressione di sfida palese.  
-Azul potrebbe entrare da un momento all’altro a controllare. Questo ufficio è suo, d’altronde. Vuoi per caso farti trovare così?  
Si mosse appena contro il suo inguine, trovando con piacere una risposta pronta ai suoi movimenti. Trey indurì il proprio sguardo, capendo di essere finito in un inganno fin troppo semplice; essere attirati fin lì con una scusa banale, sembrava proprio da sciocchi irresponsabili e non da vice Capo Dormitorio.  
La presa di Jade irradiò un brivido per tutto il suo corpo. Lo vide chinarsi lento contro il suo collo ed esporre i denti aguzzi, lo percepì mordere piano la carne sensibilissima e lo sentì sghignazzare quando mosse il pomo d’Adamo in evidenza, nell’inghiottire saliva.  
Ma non aveva intenzione di lasciargli totale libertà, a quel punto. Gli cinse la vita con le braccia libere, obbligandolo a incollarsi al suo tronco. Lo prese di sorpresa, questo lo fece sorridere. In qualche modo, il viso di Jade entrò in collisione con i suoi occhiali, che si stortarono sul naso mentre si baciarono – passare la lingua su quei denti era un brivido che scoprì piacergli, così come le labbra inaspettatamente morbide. Si separò dal suo viso e Jade lo rincorse, si spinse così tanto contro di lui da schiacciarlo ancora contro i cuscini del divanetto. Arrivò a piegare indietro il collo e Jade lo seguì ancora, per quel poco che riusciva a vedere con l’occhio destro aperto, lo sguardo di lui era carico di libidine.  
Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, mentre ancora tentava di respirare e allo stesso tempo coordinare i movimenti della propria bocca. Jade controllava il ritmo dei suoi gemiti, lo stava portando all’estremo. E proprio quando Trey sembrò sul punto di trovare una sorta di equilibrio, tanto che le sue mani accennarono un movimento lungo la schiena di lui, ecco che le dita capaci di Jade trovarono la sua eccitazione, scivolando con velocità e maestria tra i loro corpi.  
Lo lasciò andare, per poter guardare meglio l’espressione stravolta. Gli tirò ancora i capelli e sorrise.  
-Se sto facendo qualcosa che non ti garba, dimmelo senza esitazione. È mio dovere trattare con assoluto riguardo gli ospiti di Octavinelle.  
Trey si morse il labbro, non riuscì però a trattenere un sospiro quando Jade decise di muoversi con più audacia. Il suo bacino scattò in alto, istintivamente, facendo ridacchiare la murena.  
Si ribellò: gli prese le natiche con entrambe le mani e gliele strinse con decisione – vide chiaramente il piacere di lui intensificarsi nello sguardo languido, capire che la partita non era ancora vinta. Sorrise di rimando e si sporse per mordergli il mento, lasciargli un succhiotto dove la camicia elegante era aperta.  
Jade rise, dondolando su di lui.  
Ascoltarono assieme il suono soave della cintura che si apriva e della zip che si abbassava. Jade si fece vedere benissimo quando alzò la mano al viso e con quei denti aguzzi si tolse il guanto bianco, per poterlo toccare a pelle nuda. Trey grugnì senza riuscire a trattenersi, duro in pochi istanti.  
-Vuoi andare fino in fondo?  
Glielo chiese a bruciapelo, senza levargli gli occhi di dosso. Jade tentennò appena, non del tutto pronto a quel risvolto. Non gli capitava così spesso di stringersi a qualcuno che lo desiderava come lo desideravano quegli occhi. Gli sorrise e lo baciò ancora, aiutandolo a levare i pantaloni.  


  
  
Rossissimo, Riddle strizzò gli occhi e si irrigidì, aspettando che succedesse qualcosa.  
Floyd arrossì quasi, trovandolo così tenero e carino. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua, sulla coscia di lui, e si sporse per baciargli la guancia morbida – nel giardino della scuola, protetti da un grande albero e qualche cespuglio, certo non li aveva visti nessuno, ma Riddle comunque divenne ancora più rosso e trattenne il fiato.  
Adorabile.  
Floyd si chiese se stesse accelerando troppo i tempi, tra dichiarazione e persino un bacio nello stesso pomeriggio. Voleva che quella relazione appena cominciata andasse bene e non voleva calcare la mano.  
Magari, più tardi, quando si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo, avrebbe chiesto a Jade qualche consiglio su come comportarsi bene con la propria persona speciale.


	2. Secondo passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi già con la seconda fic, fintanto che ho l’ispirazione ben venga *coffcoff*  
> Se tutto va come deve andare, questa raccolta avrà almeno una dozzina di capitoletti. Plus, più avanti aggiungerò anche una terza coppia, così da completare il trio marino meheheheheheheh li adoro quei tre mostriciattoli, sono proprio i miei preferiti  
> Buona lettura (L)

  
  
Floyd si piegò in avanti fino a sbattere la fronte contro il libro aperto. Siccome l’altro non gli prestò attenzione subito, allora ruotò il viso nella sua direzione e lo chiamò con voce lamentosa.  
-Jade…  
La murena smise di ignorarlo, con un sospiro alzò gli occhi dal proprio testo e lo guardò con una certa nota di rimprovero nello sguardo.  
-Floyd, è mio dovere di fratello ricordarti che dovresti applicarti di più nello studio.  
-Lo farei anche, se non fossi così irritato...  
-Cosa ti irrita? Pensavo che tu e Rosehearts vi foste incontrati in gran segreto.  
A quelle parole, Floyd un po’ si illuminò – solo un po’, perché sul finire della frase si imbronciò parecchio.  
-Certo, ed è stato bellissimo! Però…  
Fece un cenno con la testa, a qualche tavolo di distanza nel salone della biblioteca.  
Tra diversi libri e libretti, quaderni e penne, Jade vide seduto composto Riddle Roseheart, intento a compilare una lunga pergamena con la sua ultima ricerca di Alchimia. Vide anche, solo qualche istante dopo, Trey Clover arrivargli accanto e chiedergli qualcosa con un sorriso, sparendo subito dopo; era la terza volta nel giro di venti minuti circa, aveva contato.  
Comprensibile come Floyd ne fosse indispettito.  
-Non la smette di girargli attorno…  
-Sembra che il problema non si sia risolto, quindi.  
Si sorrisero, e bastò questo per metterli d’accordo.  
  
  
Forse si era illuso di essere in vantaggio, circondato dalle siepi alte del labirinto delle rose del proprio dormitorio.  
Avendo perso di vista Riddle e quella murena col ciuffo a sinistra, era rimasto solo con il gemello – e nel momento esatto in cui lo aveva realizzato, si era trovato spinto contro un cespuglio alto e verdissimo.  
Jade aveva riso della sua espressione meravigliata, non aveva perso tempo a stringersi contro di lui.  
-Sei facile da sorprendere, Vicecapo dormitorio. Heartslabyul è diventato così tranquillo ultimamente da non tenere allenati i vostri sensi?  
Subito le sue mani erano andate al ventre, sollevando la camicia bianca abbastanza da scivolarvi sotto e accarezzare la nuda pelle. Trey ebbe un fremito, che si trasformò in un sorriso compiaciuto. Gli prese i capelli con una mano e avvicinò il viso di lui al proprio, fermandosi appena in tempo per non far scontrare le loro bocche: non avrebbe perso, quella volta.  
-Chiacchieri molto, per qualcuno che sembra intenzionato ad altro.  
Un baleno di malizia attraversò gli occhi dai colori diversi della murena umana. Strofinò il proprio inguine contro quello di lui, sentendo una chiara risposta, e gli morse il labbro inferiore, tirandolo abbastanza da fargli male; quando sentì il sapore del sangue, lo leccò senza vergogna.  
-Oh! Stai cercando di provocarmi, signor Clover?  
-Decisamente.  
Le mani di lui sulle natiche, le proprie mani sui fianchi e sulla schiena. Nessuno dei due abbassava lo sguardo, benché le guance fossero già arrossite per il piacere.  
La lingua di Trey uscì dalle labbra, andando incontro a quella dell’altro. Fu un bacio insolito, senza labbra e bocca, molti rumori bagnati e una strana sensazione di gradimento.  
Jade si spinse quasi dentro di lui prima si allontanarsi un poco, sempre sogghignando.  
-Un po’ sciatta, come provocazione…  
Dondolò ancora il bacino, mandandogli un segnale chiaro. E proprio mentre tentava di aprire la sua cintura e di raggiungere ciò che gli piaceva, fu il turno di Trey di sorprenderlo.  
Lo spinse per le spalle e capovolse le posizioni, schiacciandolo contro la siepe dove era rimasto appoggiato. La murena sorrise, ma la sua espressione si congelò appena lo vide inginocchiarsi davanti a sé.  
Lo fermò soltanto quasi si rese conto che le sue mani tremavano, mentre lo stava slacciando – quando si guardarono di nuovo negli occhi, non c’era ombra di scherno.  
-Questo va già meglio, devo dire. Ma lo hai mai fatto prima?  
Trey si sistemò meglio gli occhiali sul naso prima di rassicurarlo.  
-Stai tranquillo, non ti morderò.  
Jade gli sorrise, spingendolo contro il proprio inguine con una mano decisa. Trey bofonchiò contro il suo intimo, arrossendo vistosamente quando si rese contro di cosa avesse contro la guancia; la murena rise del suo momentaneo panico, perché lo trovava estremamente grazioso.  
Fu Trey ad abbassare l’indumento e fu sempre Trey a muoversi contro di lui, senza ricevere alcuno stimolo. Prese in mano il suo membro e cominciò a leccarlo piano per tutta la sua lunghezza, sperando di riuscire ad abituarsi un poco al suo sapore e alla sua consistenza.  
Ma gli piacque molto vedere le reazioni di lui: sia nel gonfiore che gli riempì la mano, sia negli ansimi che Jade non tentò neppure di nascondere.  
Lo guardò negli occhi e aprì la bocca, inghiottendolo poco a poco.  
Le mani della murena gli circondarono il viso, suggerendogli un ritmo abbastanza lento perché non si sforzasse troppo e riuscisse nell’intento di dargli piacere, poi sogghignò.  
-Sei molto più carino con le guance piene, Clover.  
Sobbalzò quando Trey gli strinse forte le natiche, per dispetto.  
  
  
-Non dovremmo cercarli? Magari si sono persi.  
Un poco agitato, Riddle si muoveva veloce sull’erbetta verde, scrutando con sguardo attento in ogni direzione per capire dove il suo Vice fosse finito.  
Un po’ irritato per non ricevere le giuste attenzioni, ma anche un po’ felice per il fatto che finché non erano visti Riddle aveva acconsentito a stringergli la mano – non c’era nessuna regola della Regina che lo vietasse, a quanto pare – Floyd gli rispose lamentoso.  
-Pesciolino, questo labirinto è finto. Jade non è così stupido da perdersi…  
Lo fermò sotto un albero pieno di rose rosse, guardandolo seriamente.  
Riddle dovette sospirare per convincersi della sincerità delle sue parole, e ammettere quantomeno a se stesso che forse non era poi così necessario ritrovare Trey e quell’altro, Jade. Arrossì furiosamente quando Floyd si chinò a baciarlo sulla guancia per poi sorridergli.  
-Sei rosso come questi fiori, pesciolino…  
Quindi, per nascondere l’estremo imbarazzo, Riddle lo tirò per la camicia e lo baciò di nuovo.


	3. Terzo Passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: FanFic partecipante al “Hot Summer Fest” di “Piume d’Ottone – La cittadella degli scrittori” per la Lista 3 (Alphabet Kink) con il prompt “Agoraphilia”  
> *Note autrice: Benritrovati carissimi, con questo terzo capitoletto della raccolta! Continuo a divertirmi un mondo a scrivere queste ficcine assolutamente senza impegno, mi dà gioia al cuore.  
> Buona lettura a tutti!

  
  
  
  
  
Dopo che il professor Crewel aveva lasciato l’aula per la fine delle lezioni, nell’aria si elevò un chiacchiericcio abbastanza allegro e concitato: tutti gli studenti erano felici di avere prima della cena alcune ore libere, durante le quali poter ignorare volutamente i propri impegni scolastici di studio e ricerca.  
Dalla parte sinistra del calderone, Floyd si stava asciugando i resti appiccicosi dell’ultima pozione con un panno magico, in modo da non corrompere tutto ciò che avrebbe toccato. Passando con attenzione sopra ogni dito, non si era accorto di uno sguardo fisso sulla propria persona.  
Così, una voce provenne dalla parte destra del calderone, posata e tranquilla.  
-Floyd.  
La murena alzò lo sguardo, quindi, per rispondere al gemello.  
-Che c’è?  
-Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che tu e Roseheart avete avuto un appuntamento?  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia; Jade ripose i mestoli di legno sopra la credenza più alta del muro dell’aula, poco vicino all’ingresso. I loro lunghi camici vennero messi in un grande cestone, per essere lavati poi dagli inservienti.  
-Direi circa… quattro giorni?  
-Non ti sembra già molto lungo, come tempo?  
-Tu dici?  
Assieme si avviarono verso l’uscita, mentre tutti gli altri studenti si scansarono al loro passaggio per non essere d’intralcio.  
Jade asserì con un cenno della testa, piuttosto eloquente.  
Suo fratello sorrise, le sue guance si colorarono di un rosso leggero e la sua mano si alzò ai capelli, in un gesto che chiaramente cercava di nascondere un poco di imbarazzo.  
-Oh, beh. Allora….  
Jade gli sorrise, accondiscendente.  
-Per quella faccenda, ci penso io. Non ti preoccupare, Floyd.  
  
  
Alla terza volta, aveva cominciato a capire il meccanismo.  
Se era vero che qualcuno aveva ordinato un dolce per Riddle al Mostro Café – e Trey poteva anche scommettere chi fosse, questo fantomatico qualcuno – era pure vero che lui era stato chiamato in quel luogo per un alto scopo che non quello di fare da fattorino al suo Capo Dormitorio. Lo aveva capito.  
Ma fece lo stesso male essere sbattuto contro una delle poltroncine del Café, benché ormai se lo aspettasse. Con espressione dolorante, ghignò verso Jade.  
-Dovresti perdere questo vizio di spintonare la gente, sai?  
La murena ghignò a propria volta, scendendo a torturargli il collo senza rispondergli direttamente.  
Trey fu più veloce di lui. Lo prese per i capelli per non lasciarlo scappare, ma usò la mano libera per scivolare tra di loro e prendergli il sesso sopra i pantaloni, facendolo sobbalzare. Jade rispose con altrettanta decisione e altrettanta velocità, lasciandogli un succhiotto violaceo sotto l’orecchio per poi mordergli il lobo morbido, intrufolando la propria lingua in quella parte che scoprì sensibile.  
Rise del piacere che dipinse di rosso le guance di Trey e cominciò a dondolare il bacino per andare incontro ai movimenti della sua mano. Sfacciatamente, spudoratamente.  
Il ragazzo di Heartslabyul sobbalzò però quando sentì uno strano rumore provenire da dietro il bancone. Temette fosse arrivato qualcuno o qualcosa si stesse nascondendo, cercò quindi di allontanarsi dal corpo caldo e invitante di Jade. La murena, invece, non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciare il suo fianco: lo abbracciò con forza e gli impedì di muoversi.  
-Non credo che il nostro incontro sia già finito, Clover.  
Provò anche a baciarlo, ma Trey si scansò dalla sua traiettoria; il suo cappello bianco finì a rotolare a terra, sempre più distante da loro due.  
-Leech, non credo sia il caso.  
-Oh, sei in imbarazzo perché ci troviamo in un luogo pubblico?  
-Tu no?  
Lo guardò serio, nel tentativo di risultare convincente. In realtà, era abbastanza difficile ammettere che avrebbe preferito di nuovo prenderlo in bocca e occupare le proprie guance con il suo membro piuttosto che tornare nelle proprie stanze, ma aveva questa assurda idea di dover in qualche modo preservare una certa dignità e l’immagine di sé. Specie per il ruolo che aveva nel proprio Dormitorio.  
Lo lasciò sorpreso capire che Jade era tranquillissimo a riguardo, anzi. La murena gli sorrise, così vicina alle sue labbra.  
-Sono abbastanza sicuro che all’interno del Dormitorio Octavinelle non ci sia un solo studente tanto malvagio da fare qualcosa che vada contro l’interesse del proprio Vice Capo Dormitorio.  
Suonava più come un ricatto, in realtà.  
Jade si avvicinò ancora, guardandolo negli occhi. Rise del suo palese desiderio, rise ancora di più quando si fermò appena prima di toccare le sue labbra con le proprie e quindi vedere l’espressione risentita tutta concentrata nel suo sguardo.  
-Detto questo, Clover. Sei davvero in imbarazzo?  
Trey annullò la distanza tra di loro, baciandolo subito in modo profondo. Jade aveva scoperto di adorare quel tipo di bacio, sembrava che Trey cercasse in tutti i modi di prendere il controllo attraverso il piacere ed era letteralmente elettrizzante quanto si impegnasse per ottenerlo.  
Lo abbracciò e abbassò la guardia. Trey lo sollevò prendendolo per le cosce, rotolando poi sui divanetti del locale. Per qualche motivo, Jade si ritrovò con la pancia appoggiata a uno dei tavolino – bacino sollevato e Trey che gli premeva addosso.  
Tremò, in attesa.  
-Questo è inaspettato-  
Lo aiutò ad abbassare i proprio pantaloni, lo ringraziò con uno squittio davvero poco virile quando scese dalla sua schiena alle sue natiche con la bocca, infilando la lingua in mezzo ai glutei. Jade si aggrappò ai bordi del tavolo mentre Trey lo leccava, provando un piacere che non aveva mai sentito prima.  
Strinse la sua mano quando lo abbracciò di nuovo, appoggiando il proprio mento sulla sua spalla e baciando i suoi capelli, inaspettatamente dolce – e mentre lo penetrava piano, allargandolo centimetro dopo centimetro, lasciò andare un gemito profondo e lungo di pura estasi.  
  
  
  
Floyd sorrise, guardando un punto non preciso nel nulla. L’aria fresca serale che arrivava su quella terrazza di Heartslabyul era molto piacevole, specialmente nel momento in cui era accompagnata dall’aroma del dolce che aveva portato dal Mostro Café. Poi, vedere Riddle che lo mangiava di gusto, alla luce di una candela opaca, rendeva il tutto ancora più romantico e speciale.  
Si chiese se anche suo fratello si stesse divertendo allo stesso modo – non lo aveva mai visto prima d’allora così desideroso della compagnia di qualcuno, e gli era sembrato giusto aiutarlo a incontrare di nuovo il suo interesse amoroso.  
Ma Riddle lo richiamò alla realtà, un poco infastidito dalla sua mancanza di attenzioni.  
-Sei piuttosto distratto, stasera.  
Gli rivolse allora il sorriso più largo e bello e sincero che riuscì a fare.  
-Ah, sono così felice di stare con te, pesciolino. Davvero tanto felice.  
Il suo piede, sotto il tavolo, lo raggiunse con facilità, cominciando a toccarlo prima in modo un poco goffo, e poi sempre più intimo. Riddle arrossì furiosamente e non si ritrasse: cercò di occuparsi la bocca con altro dolce per non dire cose spiacevoli proprio in quel momento.  
Allungò la mano sul tavolo, così piccola e all’apparenza così fragile. Floyd trovava così stupefacente che in una tale ridotta dimensione ci fosse tanta rabbia e tanto potere. Si sporse verso di lui e raggiunse il suo braccio – si infilò sotto la manica e il guanto nero, toccando la sua pelle nuda.  
Riddle deglutì, arrossì di nuovo. Poi, gli rispose.


	4. Secondo, primo passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: FanFic partecipante al “Hot Summer Fest” di “Piume d’Ottone – La cittadella degli scrittori” per la Lista 3 (Alphabet Kink) con il prompt “Rimming”  
> *Note autrice: Ordunque, eccoci di nuovo qua (L) Questa raccoltina continua ad andare a oltranza!   
> Con questo capitolo capita qualcosa di diverso! Era già in programma invero MA! Ho voluto farvi una sorpresa! Questa volta non sono Trey e Jade a fare le cosacce ma SORPRESA!  
> Quindi niente, buona lettura a tutti (L)

  
  
-Trey.  
Riddle si corrucciò molto, moltissimo, specialmente quando per parlare di nuovo con il ragazzo dai capelli verdi dovette fare finta di non vedere Deuce che stava quasi facendo cadere nell’erba la propria tazzina ancora piena di tè bollente. Si schiarì la voce, l’altro fece un balzo sulla propria sedia e infine lo guardò mentre il ragazzo dai capelli rossi gli rivolgeva uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
-Penso ci sia una Regola della Regina che dice appositamente che non puoi ignorare il richiamo del tuo Capo Dormitorio per quattro volte di fila.  
-Ah, davvero?  
Ma subito Trey si riprese, brandì un sorriso tirato e alzò la mano al cappello bianco, un poco a disagio.  
-Scusami Riddle, sono sovrappensiero.  
Riddle non volle indagare oltre, per non invadere la privacy del suo amico – intuiva fossero cose d’amore per questioni con una certa murena, ma non essendone sicuro non volle chiedere direttamente. Per quanto si fosse risentito di non vederlo partecipe della sua festicciola, era anche vero che se c’era qualcosa che lo preoccupava, ed era pure compito di Riddle dargli supporto.  
Quindi, provò a farlo ridere.  
-La torta davanti a te potrebbe offendersi, se non la degni di attenzione.  
Ottenne quello che voleva, perché il sorriso di Trey divenne un poco più vero. Il ragazzo con gli occhiali però notò come il piattino davanti a lui fosse vuoto.  
-Tu hai già finito? Di solito non sei così veloce.  
-Ho un impegno più tardi e devo andare a prepararmi.  
-Di sera?  
Riddle alzò il mento, proprio quando Ace urlava di essere riuscito a mangiare la quinta fetta di torta più veloce di tutti.  
-Cose da Capi Dormitorio!  


  
  
Floyd si guardò attorno, notando sempre più dettagli di quella stanza grande, pulita, ordinata e specialmente rossa – persino calata la notte, non riusciva a notare altro che quel colore.  
In lui, mancava la più piccola traccia di disagio, perché ogni oggetto di quella camera da letto era una scoperta: un pezzo della personalità di Riddle da cui lui era inevitabilmente attratto.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi lo guardava un po’ spazientito, con le braccia conserte al petto.  
-Non hai mai visto un letto a baldacchino prima d’ora, Floyd?  
La murena gli sorrise, quasi sognante.  
-Voi terrestri siete così divertenti, fate sempre queste cose senza senso!  
Lo raggiunse mentre tentava di spiegargli che non era inutile o privo di significato, era bello e armonioso, dava morbidezza al profilo del letto. Rotolarono assieme sul materasso morbido, fino ad affondare con il fianco nei cuscini. Floyd era immenso, paragonato a Riddle, lo stringeva con decisione e delicatezza come se lo volesse proteggere e trattenere a sé allo stesso tempo.  
Riddle continuò a borbottare, perché non aveva finito il proprio discorso; tuttavia, Floyd aveva già cominciato a baciargli i capelli con dolcezza e aveva infilato la mano sotto la sua divisa pulita, solleticando la pelle del suo fianco. Quando si stufò di sentirlo parlottare, gli alzò il mento e lo baciò piano.  
Riddle divenne tutto rosso. Stavano assieme da diverso tempo, eppure non riusciva proprio ad abituarsi a quel tipo di contatto. Forse Floyd gli piaceva troppo – scansò quell’ipotesi con forza, prima che diventasse davvero un dubbio.  
Si raddrizzarono sul materasso, appoggiando solo la testa tra i cuscini mentre stendevano tutto il corpo tra le lenzuola e le coperte. Floyd non si allontanava di un solo sospiro dal suo viso, cambiava di tanto in tanto angolazione con cui baciarlo, approfondendo sempre di più il loro contatto. Gli aveva giurato di non avere avuto tante relazioni prima di lui, eppure sapeva baciare così bene, Riddle non riusciva proprio a fare altro che tenere le proprie labbra incollate alla sua bocca e pretendere, pretendere sempre di più.  
La murena gli tolse la giacca e gli aprì la camicia. Gli baciò il petto glabro, mordendogli il capezzolo sinistro e facendolo sobbalzare; sorrise al suo cruccio e poi si fece perdonare con altri baci alla carne lesa.  
Riddle cominciò a tremare forte, allargando le gambe senza accorgersene. Floyd vi si stese in mezzo, lo lasciò libero di strofinarsi contro il suo ventre mentre si godeva il calore del suo corpo sempre più bollente.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si alzò a sedere e lo denudò, si denudò. Si ritrovarono in intimo l’uno di fronte all’altro, a studiarsi con occhi voraci. Anche Riddle lo baciò sul petto, cercando di dargli piacere. Alzato sulle proprie ginocchia, Floyd lo guardò scendere al suo ventre mentre lo accarezzava, lo baciava: lasciò andare diversi sospiri per gratificarlo, comunicandogli quanto gli piacesse.  
Ancora più nudi. Riddle nascose il proprio viso nel suo collo quando non ebbero più barriere tra di loro, con le gambe che tremavano un po’ troppo. Floyd trovò una decisa resistenza quando tentò di allargare i muscoli del suo ano, e per quante carezze desse al suo sesso non riuscì a vincerla.  
Si corrucciò, perché proprio non si era aspettato nulla del genere, probabilmente neanche Riddle che continuava a guardarlo chiedendosi come mai non stesse continuando.  
Era la loro serata, eppure non riuscivano ad andare oltre.  
Floyd ebbe un’idea. Lo baciò di nuovo e lo spettinò, prendendogli il capo con entrambe le mani.  
-Pesciolino, stenditi di pancia.  
Il ragazzo non chiese nulla, conservò per sé i propri dubbi. Sobbalzò appena Floyd cominciò a morderlo sulle spalle, ribellandosi a quel trattamento dispettoso. Poi però Floyd scese e calibrò la forza dei suoi morsi, alternandola con baci e leccate; seguì la linea della spina dorsale fino ad arrivare al sedere sodo, tondo e morbido il giusto, che baciò e vezzeggiò a lungo. Gli diede un soprannome stupido, continuando a baciarlo a destra e a sinistra, stimolando una parte sensibilissima che Riddle non pensava neppure di avere.  
Quando gli leccò l’entrata dell’ano, fu strano. Poi, imbarazzo e piacere scossero Riddle fino a fargli tremare le viscere. Il suo corpo ebbe diversi scatti che Floyd fermò con mano salda, trattenendolo contro il materasso. Nel vedere che gli stava piacendo, Floyd insistette; leccò prima l’esterno, addentrandosi dentro come se stesse baciando le sue labbra, e fu felicissimo di farlo gemere a quel modo. Lo sentiva sempre più caldo. Quando Riddle cominciò persino a chiamare il suo nome, con una voce che non gli aveva mai sentito prima - soffice e tremante, quasi stucchevole e cedevole –, andò in visibilio. Mosse la lingua con più forza e velocità, cercando di penetrarlo più profondamente. Gli sollevò il bacino di un poco, in modo da potergli prendere il sesso e cominciare a masturbarlo, mentre continuava a dargli piacere.  
Riddle non resistette a lungo, raggiunse l’orgasmo tra le sue dita entro qualche minuto urlando e gemendo il suo nome.  
Lo abbracciò da dietro, ma Riddle rotolò nel suo abbraccio per cingergli le braccia attorno al collo e continuare a tremare contro il suo petto mentre il battito del suo cuore si regolava sul battito di quello della murena.  
Stretti stretti, si amarono piano per tutta la notte.  


  
  
-Sei sicuro che Floyd non torni da un momento all’altro?  
-Clover, mio fratello non si interessa minimamente alla mia vita sentimentale.  
Trey trattenne a stento una risata nervosa, ma questo non dissolvette la sua preoccupazione. Lo fece Jade, che dondolò sul suo inguine con più decisione e strinse forte i muscoli delle natiche, portandolo fin troppo vicino all’orgasmo. Si guardarono negli occhi con un sentimento di sfida, senza fermarsi.  
Trey gli strinse forte le cosce, costretto in una posizione sdraiata, mentre Jade inforcava i suoi occhiali adagiandoli sul proprio naso, andava all’indietro fino ad appoggiarsi con le mani alle sue ginocchia e mostrandogli, a quel modo, il punto che li univa molto meglio di prima. Un’angolazione ottima: Trey poteva vedere il proprio sesso entrare e uscire dal suo corpo, in ogni particolare, pur senza occhiali.  
La murena sorrise e accelerò, portandolo a gemere forte.  
Trey ringraziò davvero che Riddle fosse occupato con gli altri Capi Dormitorio – almeno, non avrebbe dovuto inventare scuse stupide per coprire quell’ennesimo incontro. A volte si chiedeva come Riddle potesse essere così ingenuo da credergli sempre.


	5. Quarto passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torno di nuovo con questa raccoltina uu/ la narrazione torna di nuovo alla coppia principale, almeno per qualche capitolo meheheheheheh  
> Buona lettura a tutti (L)

  
  
  
  
  
  
Floyd non aspettò neppure che il professore avesse finito di parlare: si armò di un sorriso radioso, istintivo, che si spense subito e diventò una smorfia appena vide una certa testa rossa correre via velocissimamente. Raccattò i propri quaderni con malcelata irritazione, facendo quasi chiasso.  
Jade accanto a lui poneva con attenzione tutte le sue penne dentro l’apposita custodia. Sospirò, affranto per il gemello.  
-Sembra che Roseheart sia più sfuggente del solito in questi giorni.  
Quando Floyd si alzò, il suo impeto fece sobbalzare un paio di studenti delle file in avanti, che stanchi si erano attardati a uscire dall’aula: scattarono come molle, correndo via spaventati. Floyd era davvero troppo irritato per provare la minima pietà, guardò male anche loro prima di borbottare contro il fianco del gemello.  
-Sta preparando uno dei suoi stupidi party assieme a quelli del suo Dormitorio.  
-E quindi è molto impegnato.  
Persino Jade alzò lo sguardo al cielo, pensieroso, facendo delle considerazioni ad alta voce.  
-Anche Clover in effetti non si fa vedere da un po’…  
Per un attimo, Floyd lo guardò stordito, come se non si aspettasse affatto parole del genere da lui – in effetti, aveva pensato che a Jade occorresse ben più tempo per realizzare i propri sentimenti, quindi il suo stupore era più che naturale.  
Jade si riprese da quella debolezza con un sorriso affabile, che a stento mascherò le sue reali emozioni.  
-Ma sono sicuro che presto ti dedicherà tutte le sue attenzioni.  
Floyd rispose al suo sorriso, per non metterlo in ulteriore imbarazzo.  
Pensò velocemente, poco prima d’entrare nell’aula per l’ora successiva.  
-Il loro party finisce domani alle 17.00  
-E alle 17.01 Roseheart sarà libero, giusto?  
Il sorriso della murena si trasformò in un ghigno e quello del gemello fece altrettanto, coordinato con lui come suo solito.  
-Arriverò alle 16.58 per mettergli fretta.  
-Sei sempre dispettoso con lui, Floyd…  
  
  
Trey sghignazzò quando lo vide comparire da dietro la siepe, arrivando esattamente al centro del labirinto di rose dove c’erano tavoli, tavolini e sedie per i party del Dormitorio. Era rimasto da solo apposta ad attenderlo.  
-Ti aspettavo, ma non così presto.  
Jade gli sorrise affabile, togliendosi il cappello in segno di saluto.  
-Il vostro party è già finito, giusto?  
-Da ben ventiquattro minuti, Leech.  
Sghignazzò ancora. Jade appoggiò il proprio cappello sul tavolo principale, guardandosi attorno con aria compiaciuta.  
-E in ventiquattro minuti siete riusciti a sparecchiare e a mettere in ordine.  
-I nostri ragazzi sono molto celeri, quando Riddle è di fretta.  
-Oh. E come mai Roseheart era di fretta?  
Ormai erano vicinissimi, a un respiro di distanza. Trey si sistemò meglio gli occhiali sul proprio naso, prima di rispondergli con un sottile, affabile sarcasmo – la dose giusta per giocare un poco.  
-Aveva un certo ospite imprevisto e ha dovuto finire in fretta la propria fetta di torta.  
Jade avrebbe voluto rispondergli davvero, dirgli una qualsiasi scemenza per non lasciargli l’ultima parola. Per qualche strano motivo, però, preferì chinarsi in avanti e baciarlo dolcemente, con occhi aperti, e godersi il sapore di dolce e panna che aveva ancora sulle labbra. Trey gradì molto questa cosa, tanto che lo abbracciò persino alla vita e lo attirò a sé con un gesto naturale e semplice.  
Quando si allontanarono, Jade alzò la mano al suo viso solo per levargli il cappello, come aveva fatto con il proprio. Trey arrossì, fece un cenno con la testa per tentare di nasconderlo.  
-È rimasta una fetta di torta anche per te, se lo vuoi…  
Jade allargò gli occhi, stupido. Quando guardò oltre la sua spalla, vide in un angolo del tavolo quell’unico piattino rimasto e una fetta alta, bianca e rossa, piena di fragole e marmellata. Certo non era cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato, una premura.  
Si strinse un poco di più al suo corpo, lasciando scivolare le mani fino ai suoi glutei. Trey sghignazzò nuovamente e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
-Immagino che possa aspettare ancora un poco, quella torta…  
Jade rispose ai suoi baci con un morso, preciso alla gola. Trey sussultò nel sentire i denti di lui chiudersi contro la propria carne, varcando di poco quel limite sottile tra piacere e dolore. Poi, le mani della murena accelerarono, divennero frenetiche come al loro solito: si intrufolarono nei pantaloni chiari di lui e afferrarono, accarezzarono, si spinsero persino dentro di lui per qualche falange.  
Ma Trey quella volta non lo assecondò. Lo prese per i polsi e lo fermò, causandogli non poca sorpresa – troppe cose nuove per Jade, cominciava a non capire più nulla. Trey gli sorrise dolce e riprese a baciarlo lentamente, assaporando davvero ogni istante di contatto. Ancora una volta, Jade ne fu davvero sorpreso, e per quanto si riprese poco alla volta, si ritrovò comunque a godere di quelle attenzioni così lente e calde.  
Le carezze di Trey erano docili, soffici, un po’ come la consistenza della torta che aveva mangiato prima al party. Eppure, quando i loro corpi si avvicinarono di nuovo, Jade sentì bene la sua eccitazione contro la propria coscia e ne sorrise, ritrovando l’intesa fisica che stava cercando.  
Gli leccò le labbra e gli succhiò la lingua, facendolo mugugnare. Tentò di nuovo l’assalto, senza troppa fretta, e quella volta Trey gli permise di entrare nelle sue mutande. Si accarezzarono con delicatezza, mani calde e corpo sempre più recettivo.  
Trey raggiunse il primo orgasmo nella sua mano, sporcandogli inavvertitamente il guanto bianco. Jade ne sorrise, molto soddisfatto.  
-Vedo che sei sempre molto contento di vedermi, Clover.  
Trey gli sorrise, poi leccò la sua mano sporca fissandolo negli occhi.  
-Non posso negarlo. Ma anche tu mi sembri piuttosto impaziente, o sbaglio?  
Il sorriso di Jade si allargò; la murena introdusse due dita nella bocca dell’altro ragazzo, giocando con la sua saliva e la sua lingua, i suoi denti e le sue guance. Trey lo succhiò e lo leccò, fintanto che ne ebbe piacere, sentendo i propri zigomi accalorarsi sempre di più.  
Jade sghignazzò.  
-La torta, le carezze, i baci… sembriamo quasi due fidanzati. Per fortuna non è così, no?  
Il ragazzo di Heartslabyul non disse nulla a quella domanda, preso un poco alla sprovvista. Non aveva mai pensato a questa risoluzione, in realtà, comportandosi come gli era più naturale. Eppure, le parole di Jade risvegliarono in lui una coscienza fino a quel momento sopita.  
Almeno finché Jade stesso non si sedette sul tavolo, abbassandosi i pantaloni e allargando spudoratamente le gambe. Giocò con il proprio ano esattamente con le due dita utilizzate poco prima per giocare con la sua lingua. La murena rise al suo sguardo sgomento.  
-Posso darti qualcosa di più dolce della torta, Clover.  
Lo raggiunse subito, abbracciandolo di nuovo alla vita. Jade rise nel trovarlo già pronto ed ebbe una battuta sulle labbra immediatamente.  
-Nessun periodo refrattario, noto-  
Trey lo baciò, per interrompere la frase che temeva potesse solo che peggiorare.  
Strofinò il proprio bacino contro il suo, mentre continuava a baciarlo sul viso.  
-Sei sempre così loquace, Leech…  
-Ti dispiace?  
-Niente di te mi dispiace.  
Non gli diede tempo di reagire o realizzare, però: alla prima spinta decisa dentro di lui, Jade ebbe un sobbalzo e cominciò ad ansimare.  
  
  
-Eddai pesciolino, ti ho detto che mi dispiace…  
Riddle gonfiò le guance, cercando di sfuggire al suo abbraccio – ma era un po’ difficile, perché lui era piccolo tra le braccia di Floyd e i cuscini rossi del letto gli ostacolavano i movimenti.  
-Non mi sembri abbastanza sincero-  
Lo interruppe l’ennesimo bacio, contro il quale fece finta di lottare. Neanche essere nudi era a suo vantaggio, perché Floyd era piuttosto persistente nei suoi tentativi di levargli quel broncio dal viso: le sue mani sapevano esattamente dove toccare.  
Riddle tremò, ma riuscì comunque a parlare tra un bacio e l’altro.  
-Interrompere il mio party… inammissibile!  
Floyd rise contro la sua bocca, felice di sentire che si stesse scaldando nei punti giusti.  
-La prossima volta mi inviti, così non interrompo niente.  
Il Capo Dormitorio di Heartslabyul ebbe uno spasmo, quando le dita di lui entrarono nel suo corpo senza preavviso; i muscoli erano morbidi e non opposero resistenza, allargandosi al piacere che quelle dita sapevano dare, e il pensiero cominciò a farsi confuso.  
Riuscì a farfugliare qualcosa che Floyd interpretò come un assenso. Poi lo coprì di nuovo con il proprio corpo, allargandogli le gambe abbastanza da potersi mettere in mezzo – d’altronde, anche Riddle doveva farsi perdonare di qualcosa.


	6. Quinto passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEN RITROVATI! Sono passati un po’ di giorni rispetto al ritmo con cui ho pubblicato i primissimi capitoli, ma nel frattempo ho scritto altro tipo (.) Mi sono distratta pardon me (…)  
> ORA! Penso si sia già intuito dallo scorso capitolo MA sto cercando di introdurre SENTIMENTI in questa raccolta di pwp, quindi ecco un altro capitolo con un po’ di porn e un (bel) po’ di sentimenti.  
> BUONA LETTURA A TUTTI! (L)

  
Non riusciva a trovare Floyd da nessuna parte.  
Era errore comune pensare che i due gemelli fossero dipendenti l’uno dall’altro e che vivessero in comunione ogni secondo della propria esistenza. Sia Jade sia il gemello era intimamente indispettiti da una credenza comune, per quanto giocassero molto spesso sulla complicità tra di loro e l’intimidazione che una tale credenza poteva instillare nei creditori del Mostro Café: eliminava la loro peculiare personalità.  
Tuttavia, Jade e Floyd avevano l’uno nell’altro e viceversa un naturale confidente a cui bastava la semplice presenza per essere motivo di tranquillità, perché questo era il significato d’aver passato la loro intera esistenza vicini. Un punto di riferimento, qualcuno a cui rivolgersi con sicurezza.  
Non sapere dove si trovasse Floyd, in quel momento generava in Jade un moto di inevitabile ansia. Lo aveva cercato in aula, nei corridoi, in palestra e in giardino; quando era tornato a Octanivelle, lo aveva cercato anche in camera sua, ma non ne aveva trovato traccia. Cominciò a capire che, forse, Floyd non voleva farsi trovare e che, forse, aveva motivi per cui non dargliene spiegazione.  
Con questo genere di pensieri, Jade decise di fare un ultimo tentativo: andò al Mostro Café, ancora chiuso ai clienti, per vedere se riusciva a trovarlo.  
Fu difficile da notare, contro l’enorme vetrata che dava sul mare aperto, perché forme e ombre giocavano spesso oltre quella barriera spessa e continuavano a cambiare. Però, quando lo sentì arrivare, Trey si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise.  
-Leech, anche tu qui.  
Jade si bloccò per qualche secondo, guardando la figura di lui che emergeva con sempre più precisione oltre il blu del mare profondo. Camminò lento tra i tavolini e le poltroncine, mentre la mente riempieva il vuoto e il silenzio con immagini solite di una tipica serata al bar. Si tolse il cappello quando raggiunse il suo fianco.  
E poi sorrise, consapevole.  
-Siamo stati lasciati soli, questa volta.  
Trey fece un cenno con la testa, avvicinandosi un poco a lui.  
-Sembra proprio di sì. Ma doveva capitare, prima o dopo.  
-Certo, era una cosa logica. Tutto ciò è nato proprio perché si arrivasse a questa conclusione.  
Il ragazzo di Heartslabyul si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, in un gesto riempitivo. Sospirò anche, ricordando un avvenimento di qualche giorno addietro che lo aveva impensierito molto, data la sua posizione di responsabilità.  
-Riddle ha finalmente presentato Floyd a tutto il Dormitorio, alla fine di una sessione di studio. È stato un po’ strano. Ma almeno eviterà in futuro altri spiacevoli guai.  
Jade ridacchiò, proprio mentre un grande mostro pieno di pinne e denti passò davanti a loro, oscurando quasi completamente la visuale.  
-Mi dispiace che mio fratello sia così goffo. Non spaventerà più i vostri studenti comparendo nei vostri corridoi nel bel mezzo della notte.  
-Non devi certo scusarti tu per questo! E poi, Riddle lo ha già rimproverato parecchio.  
Trey fissò il vuoto, borbottando.  
-Per diverse ore, in effetti…  
-Per questo era così di cattivo umore, ieri.  
Ridacchiarono assieme a quel punto, alle spalle del povero Floyd.  
Dentro di loro, erano entrambi felici per i loro cari, perché erano riusciti a stabilizzare una relazione ritenuta importante e per cui stavano lavorando attivamente, sia a livello personale sia a livello interpersonale. D’altronde, se Floyd quella stessa mattina era di buon umore, significava soltanto che era riuscito a fare pace con il proprio ragazzo – in qualsiasi modo Riddle avesse ritenuto opportuno.  
Jade guardò Trey, trovò strano che sorridesse in maniera tanto tranquilla e pacifica accanto a lui. Fece l’errore di incrociare il suo sguardo, quindi si schermò di un sorriso calmo.  
-Ammetto che è stato piacevole.  
-Cosa? Assalirmi sessualmente? Molestarmi?  
-Rubare la tua verginità, Clover.  
-Rubare la mi-  
Trey rise, coprendosi addirittura la bocca con la mano.  
Allora, Jade simulò un’espressione sorpresa, un poco scandalizzata, che aumentò solamente le risate dell’altro.  
-Non dirmi che lo avevi già fatto prima! Magari con Roseheart?  
-No, con lui no. Con lui mai, non abbiamo quel tipo di intesa.  
Vedendo che la murena continuava a fissarlo aspettandosi una risposta chiara, Trey alla fine si confessò.  
-Con Cater.  
-Con Diamond? Non sapevo avevi certi gusti.  
-Che tipo di gusti, scusami?  
-Per i vanesi.  
Si avvicinarono nelle risa che rendevano tutto quello solo un gioco un po’ diverso dal solito, ma per nulla aggressivo o offensivo.  
Fu naturale, per entrambi, ricercarsi nel contatto, perché l’intesa fisica era sempre stata molto profonda. Jade non si sentì più a disagio, quindi rispose alle sue domande con tranquillità.  
-Tu, invece? Che genere di gusti hai?  
-Mi piacciono quelli con gli occhiali.  
-Ashengrotto?  
-Sì, ma diverso tempo fa. Dopo si è preso una cotta per-  
Si coprì di nuovo la bocca, interrompendosi in tempo.  
-Oh, non lo posso dire.  
Trey non volle insistere, accettò che la cosa rimanesse un segreto – non era molto interessato ad Azul, d’altronde, e questo rendeva la questione davvero priva di interesse.  
Si toccarono con la spalla, si guardarono di nuovo negli occhi, questa volta persino più di qualche secondo. Trey abbozzò un’espressione strana, si leccò le labbra.  
-Beh, questo non significa che noi dobbiamo smettere di…  
Jade allargò gli occhi, trattene il fiato.  
-Smette di fare cosa, Clover?  
Ma Trey non parlò più, bloccato per un motivo che Jade non intese subito.  
-Smettere di vederci?  
Il ragazzo di Heartslabyul arrossì, di conseguenza anche quello di Octavinelle.  
Tentarono di avvicinarsi ancora, ma le loro braccia trovarono difficoltà a incrociarsi senza toccarsi o sfiorarsi, come se la sola idea li facesse impazzire. Goffi all’improvviso, quando esposti.  
Jade tentò di nuovo di stuzzicarlo, perché tutto quel calore era inusuale e certo molto caotico, molto confuso. Ghignò, cercando una soluzione che potesse essere conosciuta a entrambi.  
-Ti piaccio così tanto?  
Trey si rifiutò d rispondere, non colse la provocazione. Lo baciò però, stretto alla vita e con la gamba in avanti, tra quelle di lui. Jade lo afferrò di nuovo tra i capelli e si sporse in avanti, in modo da rendere molto più profondo e bagnato il loro bacio.  
  
  
La murena lo spinse di slancio contro la parete di vetro. Muovendosi alla rinfusa, le mani alzarono vesti e tessuti, denudando la pelle ormai caldissima.  
I morsi di Jade scesero dalla linea del mento a quella del collo, a quella della spalla. Trey tentò di denudarlo, scalciando per togliersi le scarpe e liberarsi dei propri pantaloni; sobbalzò quando la murena gli morse un capezzolo, strattonandone la giacca quando lo fece una seconda volta.  
Jade lo prese per le cosce, lo alzò da terra obbligandolo a reggersi sulle sue spalle: incollandosi al suo viso, aderì con il proprio petto al suo e ne sentì ogni battito del cuore e ogni respiro – i muscoli che si tendevano allo sforzo e la pancia piatta, bellissima, che accoglieva i suoi movimenti e li amplificava in intrecci di muscoli perfetti.  
Persino il rumore dello sbattere della schiena di lui contro il vetro era motivo di eccitazione.  
Trey allargò le gambe il più possibile attorno al bacino dell’altro, incrociando poi i talloni all’altezza dei reni di lui. Gli occhiali caddero a terra, all’ennesimo bacio storto, ma erano talmente vicini che Trey vide lo stesso il suo sguardo liquido e pieno di desiderio, in ogni istante. Jade lo preparò con dita attente, per controllare ogni spasmo involontario della sua carne e delle sue viscere.  
Trey era caos, nelle sue braccia, e incredibile desiderio e incredibile consapevolezza.  
Quando lo penetrò lento, sorreggendolo con entrambe le mani, lui sospirò il suo nome così tante volte da fargli perdere il controllo. Dominato da quegli occhi color dell’oro, si perse dentro il suo calore.


	7. Terzo, primo passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: FanFic partecipante al “Hot Summer Fest” di “Piume d’Ottone – La cittadella degli scrittori” per la Lista 3 (Alphabet Kink) con il prompt “Odaxelagnia”  
> ***Note autrice: Ordunque, eccoci di nuovo qua (L) Con questo capitolo si introduce la terza e ultima ship della raccolta meheheheheheheh 8)  
> I titoli dei vari capitoli si rifanno a questo! Il “primo”, omesso, è riferito alla TreyJade, il “secondo” alla FloydRiddle e il “terzo” alla AzulJamil! Adotterò questa terminologia nei prossimi capitoli, in riferimento alla ship principale del capitolo che leggerete uu/  
> Detto questo, buona lettura a tutti!

  
  
  
  
  
-Ah, Kalim-san! Questa festa è meravigliosa! Degna del Dormitorio di Scarabia!  
-Vero? Vero? Ah, sono felice che tu ti stia divertendo, Azul! Tieni, prova ad assaggiare questi cracker!  
-Kalim-san, saranno di sicuro squisiti!  
Azul sorrise, allungando la mano verso il cestino che l’altro Capo Dormitorio gli stava porgendo, guardando con la coda dell’occhio altrove, verso una specifica direzione. Jamil sembrava così preso dalla compagnia degli altri alunni, chiacchierava e mangiava allegramente circondato da cuscini e tovaglie, attento che nessuno si ingozzasse troppo o ingurgitasse troppa carne in una sola volta, con il rischio di strozzarsi e farsi male – un Vice Dormitorio amorevole e attento, autorevole ma gentile.  
Azul alzò entrambe le sopracciglia quando, forse non troppo casualmente, lo sguardo della vipera incrociò il suo: morse quel cracker croccante di gusto, assaporando ogni piccolo boccone. Sorrise di nuovo alla sua tensione evidente, poi presero a ignorarsi ancora.  
-Avevo ragione, Kalim-san. Sono davvero ottimi!  
-Azul, non fare complimenti! Prendine quanti ne vuoi!  
Il polpo si accomodò meglio dove era seduto, a proprio agio nonostante tutto il rumore e il profumo di cibo cotto. Quando vide un’ombra arrivargli vicino, fu pronto nell’immediato a elargire parole entusiaste, con un ben specifico intento.  
-Forse Jamil-san vuole farci l’onore della sua compagnia? Mi piacerebbe molto chiacchierare un po’ anche con lui!  
Il ragazzo si bloccò all’istante, reggendo in punta di dita i vassoi vuoti che stava portando in cucina. Kalim intervenne subito, prendendolo addirittura per il lembo della veste lunga e scura.  
-Jamil! Resta qui con noi! Posa a terra quei vassoi, avremo tempo di riordinare!  
Jamil guardò il proprio Capo Dormitorio, e lanciò un’occhiata lunga all’ospite ben vestito. Si liberò di loro con un sospiro.  
-Se lasciamo tutto il lavoro per dopo, sarà davvero un casino. Intanto porto via questi.  
Si allontanò in fretta, prima di sentire Azul complimentarsi di nuovo con Kalim e rischiare di perdere completamente la pazienza.  
  
  
Si era fermato al Dormitorio in qualità di ospite d’onore, come spesso accadeva ormai da qualche mese: a lui bastavano poche parole e un paio di moine perché Kalim gli concedesse qualsiasi cosa, anche gratuitamente. Azul adorava quel genere di persone, generose e altruiste.  
Non fu neanche una sorpresa sentire, a un certo punto della notte, qualcuno entrare dalla porta della sua stanza. Le sue mani furono veloci: andarono al mobiletto accanto al letto e accesero la luce. Pur nella penombra, salutò l’ospite con un sorriso furbo, fin troppo malizioso. Non aveva bisogno dei propri occhiali per capire l’identità di quella figura slanciata.  
-Oh? Jamil-san, cosa ti porta qui?  
La vipera chiuse la porta dietro di sé, prima che nel silenzio di Scarabia qualcuno percepisse i loro bisbigli e i loro movimenti.  
-Risparmiami le tue parole stucchevoli-  
-Ma non ho ancora detto nulla!  
-E continua a non farlo, potrebbero sentirci.  
Orami sul letto, Jamil lo approcciò spudoratamente, levandogli da sopra lenzuola e coperte. Come previsto, Azul si era preparato in anticipo a quell’incontro, e indossava un unico indumento sulla pelle liscia e bianca. Jamil ebbe un attimo di incertezza, lungo quanto il brivido caldo che lo attraversò completamente; l’altro ragazzo se ne accorse bene e si leccò le labbra, facendo attenzione che Jamil lo guardasse.  
-Jamil-san è una persona accorta che tiene in considerazione la discrezio-  
Ma a quel punto la vipera si sporse in avanti, tappandogli la bocca con una mano. Quando provò a dimenarsi e a liberarsi, Jamil lo morse sulla spalla e lo fece sobbalzare.  
Alla luce della lampada, il suo sguardo era di ghiaccio.  
-Perché devi rendere sempre tutto così difficile? Non sai che un cliente insoddisfatto può sporgere un reclamo e metterti una recensione negativa?  
Lo morse ancora, lo prese per la vita e lo strattonò obbligandolo a distendersi sul materasso. Afferrandogli i polsi e allargandogli forzatamente le gambe, gli fu addosso e lo inchiodò sotto di sé, così da avere libero accesso al suo collo e al suo viso.  
Azul sobbalzava a ogni morso, sempre più eccitato. Cominciò anche a strofinare il proprio inguine contro il suo, o almeno a tentarci, perché Jamil non rispose affatto ai suoi tentativi di seduzione e continuò a punirlo per quello che aveva fatto quella sera: stuzzicarlo e provocarlo, senza soluzione di continuità.  
Anche quando Azul tentò di baciarlo, Jamil lo placò con un morso sulla guancia. Allora, il polpo rispose alle sue parole, con quel poco di autocontrollo che gli era rimasto.  
-Qualcosa non ti soddisfa, forse?  
Intrecciò le dita alle sue, stringendogli la mano tra le coperte disordinate.  
Jamil arrivò davanti al suo viso, con lo sguardo pieno di desiderio. Vide Azul prontissimo a concedere tutti i baci che avrebbe reclamato e godette nel vedere la frustrazione nella sua espressione quando, proprio a un soffio di distanza dalle sue labbra, gli si negò.  
-La tua bocca dovrebbe essere piena di qualcosa di diverso dalle parole, per quanto mi riguarda.  
Diede un colpo di bacino, secco, che andò a colpirlo in un punto sensibilissimo. Superato l’attimo di sorpresa, Azul gli sorrise malizioso.  
-Sempre appassionato, Jamil-san. Per questo mi piaci così tanto.  
Jamil portò la mano ai suoi capelli, glieli afferrò e glieli tirò, muovendo al contempo anche la sua testa. Azul gli permetteva di fare quello che desiderava perché ogni gesto di possesso e di desiderio da parte sua, in realtà, era una vittoria per lui e lui soltanto: come lo cercasse nonostante l’odio che professava, come necessitasse della sua presenza nonostante tutta la distanza che durante il giorno metteva tra di loro. Sentire quando caldo fosse quel corpo era pura libidine.  
Rotolarono assieme sul letto, prima che Azul si decidesse a ruotare. Il proprio inguine davanti al suo viso, il suo inguine davanti al proprio.  
Spinse subito la propria bocca nel tessuto dei suoi pantaloni, riempiendo di baci quel rigonfiamento caldo che spiccava: adorava sentirlo reagire a quel modo. Gli allargò un poco le gambe, per riuscire ad aggrapparsi alle cosce e sorreggersi meglio sopra di lui; usò i denti per aprirgli la cerniera, due dita soltanto per liberare il suo membro dall’intimo.  
Jamil tremò in maniera involontaria al primo bacio, soffocando a stento i propri gemiti al secondo e al terzo. Lo morse anche alla coscia destra quando cominciò a leccarlo, davvero troppo piano. Sapeva che Azul non avrebbe detto più niente per provocarlo, eppure ogni sua azione sembrava essere calibrata per testare la sua resistenza. Così, gli prese il sedere con le mani e lo attirò in basso, verso di sé.  
Per un attimo, Azul temette che fosse sua intenzione morderlo proprio al membro – non era così sicuro di gradire una cosa del genere, per quanto apprezzasse i suoi morsi in qualsiasi altro luogo. Decise allora di non farlo più aspettare, e sorreggendo il suo sesso con una mano calò la propria bocca fino a ingoiarlo completamente. Fu ripagato da un gemito di lui, schiacciato contro il proprio pube.  
Il polpo cominciò a muoversi a un ritmo lento, godendo del suo lento ingrossarsi e dell’intensificarsi del suo calore. Lo bagnò di saliva abbondante, che cominciò a colare dalle sue labbra rendendo fluido ogni movimento sempre più veloce. Cominciò anche a esercitare maggiore pressione nella zona del glande, come aveva imparato piacergli parecchio.  
Jamil non aspettò di sciogliersi in altri gemiti e fare il suo gioco, tremava già abbastanza. Cominciò a leccarlo da sopra l’intimo fino al punto da sentirlo sospirare e tremare attorno al proprio membro. Gli strappò di dosso poi il tessuto bianco, così da renderlo completamente nudo e si portò due dita in bocca, per bagnarle. Fu ben contento della reazione di Azul quanto iniziò a penetrarlo, quasi violento: mai e poi mai avrebbe lasciato a lui il controllo, neppure quando lo aveva in bocca.  
  



	8. Sesto passo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Note autrice: Buondì a tutti! Eccomi di nuovo con questa raccolta/long/ormai non so più come definirla oiuytrdfgh  
> Questo è un capitolo un po’ “di mezzo”, nel senso che non aggiunge molto alla trama ma c’è (.) (come se tutti gli altri avessero aggiunto qualcosa alla “”trama”” loiuytcvbn)  
> COME DIRE buona lettura a tutti (L)  
>    
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade alzò gli occhi al cielo, osservando le gocce di pioggia che cadevano da nuvoloni scuri e densi. Senza pensieri, rimase a fissare la tempesta sopra la scuola per diversi minuti, prima che Floyd gli desse una leggera spallata e lo riportasse alla realtà. Si sorrisero.  
-A quanto pare dovremo restare qui per un altro po’, ad aspettare che la pioggia finisca.  
Floyd si sporse dalla balaustra di pietra di quella piccola terrazza, e fu scosso da un brivido freddo quando un fascio di goccioline finissime gli accarezzò il viso. Si tenne la spalla con la mano, ciondolando un poco.  
-Odio la sensazione dei vestiti bagnati…  
-Hai ragione, Floyd. Sono molto fastidiosi.  
Cominciarono a camminare l’uno di fianco all’altro, volti nella medesima direzione.  
Guardandosi attorno, oltre al corridoio e gli ingressi delle aule, le scale e l’entrata principale, c’era un via vai di ragazzi di tutti gli anni, che affollavano gli spazi e respiravano quell’aria densa di freddo e umidità.  
Jade fece una considerazione ad alta voce, dopo che ebbero superato un gruppetto di studenti del primo anno.  
-Temo che però la biblioteca sia molto affollata, con questo tempo…  
-Troveremo sicuramente un posto dove metterci.  
Floyd gli sorrise ancora, in modo furbo. Jade lo aveva già visto liberare una sedia sollevando di peso il suo possessore, doveva avere qualcosa di simile in mente per casi estremi – gli rispose con un sorriso altrettanto furbo.  
All’improvviso, però, il gemello cambiò direzione e si mise a correre.  
-Aspetta! Prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare, prima.  
Jade sospirò e lo lasciò fare, senza neppure la volontà di provare a fermarlo.  
-Tu prendi i tuoi snack, io vado a occupare il posto. Non vorrei non trovare nulla.  
Un unico cenno d’intesa, poi Floyd sparì dietro un angolo e Jade continuò lungo il proprio percorso.  
Dovette allungare la strada seguendo il perimetro del cortile interno, dacché non gli era possibile passarci attraverso. Rallentò quando i corridoi si fecero stretti e benché ci fossero due file allineate di studenti quelle gambette corte non potevano certe sostenere il ritmo di camminata a cui era abituato.  
Tuttavia, proprio per questa lentezza, riuscì a scorgere nella folla una capigliatura a lui conosciuta. Gli si avvicinò subito, sorprendendolo con un richiamo improvviso.  
-Clover. Anche tu qui?  
Trey sobbalzò e voltò il viso all’indietro, sorridendo nell’istante in cui realizzò di chi si trattasse. Il suo corpo fu naturalmente attratto da quello dell’altro, scivolò nella sua direzione e quasi lo sfiorò, all’altezza della spalla. Senza rendersene conto, anche Jade rispose a quell’implicito richiamo, e si rilassò molto quando lo ebbe al proprio fianco.  
-Ho dimenticato l’ombrello al Dormitorio. Tu, invece? Non dovresti apprezzare l’acqua?  
-Non quando sono in questa forma, Clover. Ho la pelle dei piedi sensibile: mi vengono le vesciche quando tengo a lungo le calze umide.  
-Oh, non l’avrei mai detto. Sei tutto una sorpresa.  
Una luce calda li accolse nella grande stanza. C’era più animosità del solito, persino i libri volanti sembravano percepire una maggior presenza di persone, ma il chiacchiericcio degli studenti non era mai troppo elevato e la biblioteca conservava la sua natura accogliente e tranquilla. Un luogo ideale per lo studio.  
Jade rivolse un sorriso al suo accompagnatore, accennando un passo.  
-Vado a cercare un posto dove mettermi con mio fratello.  
Trey ebbe un solo attimo di insicurezza, poi il suo corpo parlò: anche senza afferrarlo, riuscì a fermarlo con il proprio sguardo, a farlo rimanere vicino a sé.  
-Posso unirmi a voi? Riddle e gli altri sono riusciti a entrare in Dormitorio, hanno finito le lezioni prima e sono corsi via.  
Il sorriso di Jade divenne allora un poco maligno e allo stesso tempo giocoso.  
-Ti hanno abbandonato.  
Trey non poté ribattere nulla, solo sorridere e incassare il colpo.  
La murena gli aprì la via, verso sinistra.  
-Va bene. Cerchiamo qualcosa assieme.

  
  
  
Non avevano trovato neanche un posto a sedere, men che mai tre.  
Avevano cercato in ogni angolo più conosciuto, sperando nel miracolo di trovare un tavolo abbandonato oppure posti sparsi. Niente di tutto quello era giunto ai loro occhi.  
Per questo motivo, si erano addentrati tra gli scaffali alti della biblioteca, cercando e ancora cercando spazi magari dimenticati e mai visti, qualche anfratto anche non troppo illuminato da occupare. Però, prima di provarci per la terza volta, erano giunti a una sezione che mai prima di allora uno dei due aveva visto, e per caso o per fatalità Jade si era fermato a leggere incuriosito un titolo molto strano, che lo aveva divertito.  
E Trey gli era finito addosso in un solo attimo, inchiodandolo contro lo scaffale con tutto il proprio corpo.  
Così, in quel momento, Jade voltò appena il proprio viso all’indietro, trovando lui all’altezza della propria spalla con un’espressione carica di aspettativa e serietà – quanto avrebbe voluto giocare con lui a rincorrere e farsi rincorrere, fino a esaurire tutta la sua incommensurabile pazienza.  
Sul suo ghigno, Trey depositò un bacio fresco, che all’inizio sapeva soltanto di dolcezza. Socchiusi gli occhi, ripeté il gesto altre volte, mentre lo abbracciava lento e si appoggiava al suo corpo. Anche le mani di Jade si mossero, andando ad afferrargli i polsi e seguendo i movimenti di lui.  
Era piacevole essere stretto in quel modo tenero. Ancora di più, però, era piacevole spingere un poco all’indietro il proprio bacino e trovare qualcosa di gonfio e duro contro il proprio sedere, e strofinarsi per avere una reazione pronta, e sentire il calore delle mani di lui salire sempre di più, e assaggiare la sua fame sulla lingua.  
Si guardò attorno in maniera distratta, per cercare segni o rumori di vita: a parte qualche libro e tomo svolazzanti, si erano infilati in un anfratto della biblioteca che nessuno frequentava, a quanto pareva.  
Jade si voltò completamente e lo abbracciò all’altezza del collo, mentre Trey circondò la sua vita con le braccia. Si baciarono approfonditamente, senza quella fretta esagerata che li aveva presi le prime volte, eppure con lo stesso tipo di bisogno. Non accennavano a smettere, neppure quando Jade allargò le gambe per fargli spazio e Trey, subito, occupò quel vuoto premendogli addosso.  
Si divertì a scompigliargli i capelli, l’altro a succhiargli la lingua e il labbro.  
Trey scese a dargli baci soffici lungo la linea del mento e del collo, abbassò persino la camicia della sua divisa per raggiungere zone che sapeva essere un poco più sensibili, allentando la cravatta a strisce abbastanza da poter liberare i primi due bottoni bianchi.  
Jade non riusciva a sopportare tutta quella dolcezza. Gli dava troppo spazio per pensare e realizzare cosa stava accadendo, come se il tempo si dilatasse e si stringesse solo attorno a loro escludendo tutto il resto. Mosse il proprio bacino contro quello di lui, sorridendo quando l’altro arrossì di nuovo. Lo baciò ancora con gli occhi aperti, guardando ogni sua reazione quando mosse la lingua dentro le guance di lui per arrivare in fondo alla bocca, lungo il palato molle. Trey lo spinse contro il profilo dei libri con uno scatto solo, quando gli scappò un gemito più marcato degli altri.  
Jade si rese conto che non potevano continuare in quel modo senza finire sporcando tutto. Così, riuscì a scivolare in basso, sciogliendo l’abbraccio che li univa; premette il viso contro l’inguine gonfio di lui, sorridendo al suo sguardo concentrato.  
Gli piacque molto farsi vedere, sia mentre gli slacciava i pantaloni sia mentre cominciava a baciargli la pelle nuda del sesso. Lasciò scorrere i suoi denti contro la carne sensibile, fermandosi in morsi accennati un paio di volte. Sorrise anche quando, impaziente, Trey gli prese i capelli e lo spinse contro di sé, quasi obbligandolo ad aprire la bocca e accoglierlo dentro – Jade avanzò fino a toccare con la punta del naso il pube di lui, godendo dei brividi che gli provocò.  
Gli afferrò i glutei con le mani mentre cominciava a muoversi, per stimolarlo ancora di più. Ogni piccola espressione e smorfia, ogni piccolo movimento dei suoi muscoli, la tensione che si alzava e si abbassava in risposta a quello che lui faceva: lo adorò, con sincera affezione. Lo eccitava persino il suo sapore, tra odori e calore e tutto il resto: una componente personale che non poteva prescindere dalla persona di Trey.  
Eppure, quando ebbe finito e ingoiato il suo piacere, fu comunque sorpreso di trovarlo stranamente serio, nel rialzarsi alla sua altezza.  
-Tu… non è che vorresti metterti assieme a me?  
Jade lo fissò attonito, senza riuscire a rispondergli subito. Dopo qualche secondo di teso silenzio, però, sorrise e inclinò la testa.  
-Certo che no.


	9. Secondo, secondo passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buondì di nuovo a tutti!  
> Oggi che vi porto? Angst. Angst, come se non bastasse quello dello scorso capitolo (coff) Ma, d’altronde, se volete l’happy ending bisogna un po’ sudarselo, no? (…)  
> Buona lettura (L) (non picchiatemi dopo pls)  
>    
>    
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il suo ragazzo nel suo letto, con la faccia premuta nel suo cuscino e il sedere ben in alto che a malapena sosteneva tutti i colpi che gli dava: una situazione che aveva sempre sognato e che aveva elaborato in più varianti, per lunghe notti solitarie. I gemiti di Riddle, la sua carne morbida che tremava sotto dita rapaci, il calore sempre più intenso che li avrebbe uniti e portati fino all’orgasmo simultaneo.  
Floyd era, dopotutto, piuttosto romantico, checché ne dicesse suo fratello.  
Eppure, in quel momento niente stava andando come doveva, anche se la maggior parte delle condizioni erano soddisfatte.  
Il sedere del Capo Dormitorio di Heartslabyul era a sua disposizione, aperto al suo passaggio e colante di lubrificante e del precedente orgasmo. La stanza in penombra gli permetteva comunque di osservare la schiena di lui, che si fletteva a ogni colpo come una frusta, tesa e reattiva. Troppo tesa.  
Riddle aveva immerso il proprio viso completamente nel guanciale dell’altro e non lasciava andare alcun tipo di gemito; si era aggrappato con la mano tesa alla testiera del letto, cercando forse di resistere ai colpi o di trovare un appiglio a lui. Che provasse piacere era indubbio, ma sembrava non volerlo condividere con lui – Floyd aveva questa sensazione.  
La murena gli allargò ancora di più le gambe, sollevandolo un poco per le cosce. Questa posizione obbligò Riddle a cercare equilibrio contro il suo inguine, poiché anche a mettersi in punta di piedi contro il materasso rimaneva in bilico. Non sembrò godere della nuova profondità delle spinte, irrigidì spalle e fianchi.  
Floyd lanciò un lamento, si fermò e si stese in avanti, contro la schiena di lui. Gli diede baci sul collo, cercando di farlo rilassare un poco, gli leccò persino l’orecchio e lo abbracciò portando le mani sotto il suo petto. Quando Riddle voltò il viso e lo guardò, non aveva una bella espressione: sembrava respirare a fatica, con molta pena. Si scambiarono un bacio a metà, prima che Floyd ricominciasse a spingere dentro di lui – e questa volta Riddle si fece sentire, con gemiti soffusi e soffici, eccitanti ed eccitati.  
Floyd provò anche a prendergli la mano che afferrava la testiera, scivolando dentro di lui con sempre maggior entusiasmo. Ritrovò quell’intesa che aveva sperato fin dall’inizio, ogni muscolo in movimento di lui era un piacere come anche il profumo che si mischiava al sudore, sempre più forte.  
Per questo, reagì poco quando Riddle non gli strinse la mano, preferendo rimanere ancorato al letto.  
  
  
  
Floyd recuperò la seconda scarpa, facendoci scivolare dentro il piede grandissimo. Sistemò il calcino in modo da non farlo scivolare sulla caviglia, picchiettò la punta sul tappeto e finalmente fu soddisfatto. Sorridendo, si voltò verso il proprio letto.  
-Se ci sbrighiamo, siamo ancora in tempo per la cena! La mensa è ancora aperta a quest’ora-  
Si interruppe subito alla visione di Riddle che continuava ad alzare e abbassare lenzuola e coperte, senza pace. Provò ad avvicinarsi con circospezione.  
-Pesciolino?  
L’altro ragazzo gli diede ascolto solo per metà. I ciuffi rossi della sua frangia sembravano come le antenne di un insetto grazioso, saettavano nell’aria con estrema stizza.  
-Non trovo la mia camicia! Dov’è la mia camicia-  
Sollevò anche i suoi cuscini, molto irato.  
Floyd si grattò la nuca con la mano destra, andò verso il letto del gemello ed estrasse un indumento bianchissimo dalle coperte ordinate di lui, che nascondevano la vista. Alzò le spalle con finta aria colpevole quando Riddle lo guardò.  
-Ops… devo averla lanciata via.  
Il fidanzato lo raggiunse con poche falcate veloci e riprese il proprio indumento, mentre lui ancora sghignazzava. La indossò, ma gli bastò una rapida occhiata alle asole e al profilo della camicia per capire cosa non quadrasse.  
-Manca un bottone.  
Senza riuscire a percepire subito l’atmosfera, la murena sporse un braccio verso Riddle ancora ridacchiando. Fu bruscamente interrotto – e il ragazzo dai capelli rossi gli volse persino la schiena.  
-Te lo faccio ricucire-  
-Lascia stare, lo farò io.  
Riddle prese la propria penna magica dai pantaloni e mise a posto ciò che andava messo a posto. Un poco più soddisfatto, finì di chiudere la camicia e recuperò anche la cravatta, la giacca scura con cui coprirsi le spalle. Si irrigidì molto quando sentì l’abbraccio di lui chiudersi attorno alla vita stretta e il suo corpo addossarsi al proprio.  
-Floyd. Faremo tardi. Lo hai detto tu stesso che dobbiamo andare in fretta.  
Provò a fare resistenza, e proprio quando sembrò essere riuscito a liberarsi la presa della murena si fece ancora più stretta attorno a lui, le braccia rigide e per nulla accoglienti. Allora Riddle si voltò verso il fidanzato e ne vide l’espressione irritata, gli occhi spalancati a una marcatissima fermezza.  
-Non ci muoveremo da qui finché non mi dirai cosa c’è che non va.  
-Cambio di umore come al solito? Sei tremendo.  
Non lo lasciava ancora. Più che un abbraccio, sembrava una morsa, e Riddle non era disposto a trasformare un gesto tra di loro in qualcosa che poteva metterlo a disagio: alzò lo sguardo a quello di lui, in modo da affrontarlo direttamente.  
Lasciò andare anche un sospiro.  
-Tu mi ascolteresti?  
-Cosa stai blaterando? Certo che lo farei!  
-Come mi ascolti tutte le altre volte? Ovvero quando non mi ascolti?  
Floyd aggrottò le sopracciglia, un poco offeso.  
-Ho messo il preservativo, questa volta.  
-Ma ti sei magicamente dimenticato che questa camicia mi serviva per un appuntamento per domani. Appuntamento di cui mi ero premurato di metterti al corrente, dal momento che dovrai esserci anche tu.  
-Ne puoi sempre usare un’altra. E poi, perché l’hai messa oggi se la devi usare domani?  
-È una regola della Regina di Cuori. A differenza tua, che vivi allo stato selvatico, io devo seguire norme civili e leggi ben precise.  
-Quel cumulo di stronzate ti sta troppo a cuore, pesciolino.  
A quel punto, Riddle si liberò da lui con uno strattone.  
Con il ciuffo per aria, la sua espressione mutò radicalmente, la pelle cominciò a farsi di un rosa intenso – e il ragazzo alzò il dito indice nella direzione dell’altro, con un atteggiamento fin troppo accusatorio.  
-Non sono stronzate, Floyd! Sono precisi dettami per rendere la nostra vita ordinata e giusta!  
Floyd, per tutta risposta, assunse un atteggiamento invece di scherno, infantile e fastidioso.  
-Stronzate! Sono solo stronzate! Che senso ha farti versare il tè dalla seconda persona che ha vinto tal torneo, o non mangiare una specifica torta solo a una festa, o ancora-  
-Floyd, non dire una parola di più. Stai andando oltre l’essere offensivo.  
La murena diede ben evidenza di non gradire d’essere stato interrotto un’altra volta.  
Era sempre così, quando discutevano, e discutevano spesso. Entrambi diventavano molto aggressivi, cercavano di imporsi senza mezzi termini l’un sull’altro, in maniera anche piuttosto energica. Purtroppo, quel giorno Floyd non era disposto a retrocedere, e il fatto che avessero già fatto l’amore non gli dava la possibilità di sfogo di tutta quella tensione.  
Per tutto questo, gli rivolse una domanda volutamente provocatoria.  
-Dimmi una cosa, pesciolino. Anzi, Riddle. Se una tua legge ti dicesse di lasciarmi, lo faresti?  
Il Capo Dormitorio di Heartslabyul non si lasciò impressionare molto, perché aveva già risposto a domande simili di altri. Floyd non era differente, quando si trattava di difendere la Regina.  
-Che assurdità. Le leggi della Regina di Cuori sono sempre giustissime-  
-Non mi sembravano dello stesso parere i tuoi compagni di Dormitorio, qualche mese fa.  
Gli scoccò un’occhiata di tralice, pregna di molta della sua cattiveria.  
-Quella è un’altra storia. Le leggi sono giuste, ma devono essere usate nel modo corretto.  
Il ragazzo più basso non si rese conto della tensione che crebbe, crebbe a dismisura nei secondi di silenzio che seguirono. Si impegnò a rassettarsi la giacca, in modo da essere pronto per uscire da quella stanza il più velocemente possibile, e arretrò istintivamente quando Floyd lo approcciò.  
-E se fossi io, a trasgredirle? Mi puniresti, oppure lasceresti correre, perché sono il tuo ragazzo?  
-Non potrei fare finta di nulla solo per questioni personali.  
-Ah, sì?  
Veloce, velocissimo, Floyd gli prese il tessuto dell’indumento e lo strappò con violenza, sotto i suoi occhi increduli. Una volta, poi anche una seconda, premurandosi di farlo a pezzi il più possibile e spargendone gli stracci per terra.  
Pietrificato dall’orrore e tremante di rabbia, Riddle balbettò.  
-Floyd! Questo! Questo-  
Floyd gli lanciò in faccia l’ultimo lembo di camicia che teneva tra le mani, assieme a un’ultima provocazione.  
-Ora puniscimi, Regina di Cuori. È quello che devi fare, giusto?  
Rosso di rabbia com’era stato poche altre volte in vita sua, Riddle estrasse di nuovo la propria penna e la puntò contro il fidanzato. Ansimò, la gola gli divenne secca in pochi secondi.  
Sentì le dita delle mani tremare, attorno alla durezza dell’oggetto; aveva richiamato la propria magia, che ora fremeva sulla punta della penna, pronta a balzare al minimo cenno. Oltre la propria rabbia, vide il corpo di Floyd pronto per il balzo, come se volesse saltargli al collo alla primissima occasione.  
Strillò, abbassò la penna e strillò, per poi andare verso la porta d’ingresso.  
-Non mettere mai più piede a Heartslabyul! Da questo momento in poi, ti è vietato!  
Floyd non aspettò che uscisse dalla camera, per prendere il primo oggetto che gli capitò a tiro e scagliarglielo contro. Riddle usò la propria magia per fracassare la sedia di legno di Jade, i cui resti andarono a spargersi per tutto il pavimento della stanza e diversi metri del corridoio del Dormitorio di Octavinelle, dove tutti gli studenti che rientravano dalla cena poterono vederli.  
Anche Floyd urlò, fuori di sé.  
-Osa ancora rivolgermi la parola e ti stacco il braccio a morsi! È una promessa!


	10. Settimo passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buondì a tutti! Questo capitolo è un po’ più particolare degli altri, nel senso che NON ci sarà porn (sarebbe stato alquanto difficile) MA ci sarà solo trama, ebbene sì.  
> Also, volevo comunicarvi che d’ora in poi la raccolta sarà “ufficialmente” aggiornata una volta a settimana! Questo mi permetterà di essere più “ordinata” sia mentalmente che materialmente xD il giorno preciso probabilmente varierà di volta in volta, ma aspettatevi sempre qualcosa, ecco uu/  
> Detto questo, buona lettura (L)

  
  
  
  
  
Jade guardò ancora i biglietti che teneva tra le dita, poi alzò lo sguardo e lasciò andare un sospiro pesante.  
-Azul, non credo sia una buona idea.  
Il Capo Dormitorio di Octavinelle immerse la punta della lisca bianca nella boccia di inchiostro magico, continuando a compilare il contratto sul tavolo senza neppure interrompersi. Cambio di stagione significava fornitura di ingredienti freschi diversi dalla stagione precedente, e non poteva certo comprare qualcosa senza delle precise regole.  
Si sistemò però meglio gli occhiali sul naso.  
-Non ho chiesto il tuo parere, ti ho detto di eseguire un ordine.  
Fermò la mano con il guanto elegante, per rileggere quanto appena scritto. Si rese conto che l’irritazione latente gli aveva suggerito un vocabolo non troppo preciso, ma si convinse per forza di cose che a quel punto importava poco: non avrebbe riscritto per la quinta volta quel maledetto foglio.  
Fu appena scortese.  
-A meno che tu non abbia la faccia tosta di affermare che quello che sta succedendo sia… normale.  
L’espressione di Jade si tirò, a quelle parole. Non poteva dire una cosa del genere, non davanti ad Azul – non riguardo il proprio adorato gemello. Lui aveva saputo fin dal principio cosa esattamente fosse successo, dal momento che aveva dovuto riparare da sé la propria sedia e Floyd si era rifiutato di parlargli per quasi quarantotto ore. Tra ansia e dolore, Jade aveva sperimentato qualcosa di nuovo persino per lui.  
Per questo motivo, le parole di Azul riuscirono a colpirlo in una zona ancora sensibile.  
-Floyd è di malumore da più di una settimana. Persino per un lunatico come lui mi pare eccessivo. E abbiamo già tentato con altri modi, ma senza successo. Inoltre, la situazione al Mostro…  
Non terminò la frase, immobilizzandosi all’inseguimento di qualche pensiero silenzioso. Scosse la testa e Jade era ancora lì, in ascolto.  
-Insomma, Jade. Non dovrebbe essere tanto difficile per te, no? Sei in buoni rapporti con Clover, dopotutto. Devi solo andare da lui e gentilmente chiedergli di uscire. Cosa sarà mai, hai fatto ben di peggio nella tua vita, per conto mio.  
La murena sospirò di nuovo e guardò ancora una volta i biglietti che Azul gli aveva dato in mano, più che mai riluttante.  
-Per il bene di Floyd, giusto?  
-Per il bene di Floyd.  
Solo per il bene di Floyd accettò di fare una cosa del genere.  
  
  
Un appuntamento a quattro, a un minigolf acquatico appena aperto a Coral Sea. In sé, la cosa era pensata bene, tipico di Azul: avvicinare i due litiganti attraverso la competizione, che entrambi sentivano molto, e permettere loro sia di sfogarsi sia di confrontarsi in maniera diretta ma comunque guidata. Niente magia, niente pericolo che qualcuno potesse morire, niente reale violenza, solo un sano sforzo fisico per un fine altrettanto sano, ovvero la vittoria a punti e probabilmente anche un premio in cibo.  
Il problema per Jade era un altro, e faticava ad ammetterlo a se stesso, men che mai lo avrebbe ammesso ad Azul. Perché la cosa funzionasse, certo non poteva andare da solo, o sarebbe stato in svantaggio nel caso di una contesa diretta al di fuori del gioco; con un alleato, che fosse però dell’altro Dormitorio, sarebbe riuscito meglio a gestire entrambi, rendendo il tutto molto più equilibrato.  
E chi meglio di Trey Clover per gestire Riddle. Se da una parte Trey era il Vice Capo Dormitorio, dall’altra era anche l’amico preferito d’infanzia di Riddle, cosa che gli garantiva un potere taciuto che avrebbe potuto benissimo sfruttare – e che lo rendeva nella stessa posizione di Jade nei confronti di Floyd.  
Tutto ciò lo aveva pensato Azul, con quella mente fine che si ritrovava e con quell’acume che lo contraddistingueva. Inoltre, le ultime notizie che aveva ricevuto riguardavano persino un intrallazzo tra il proprio Vice e quello di Riddle, che gli tornava utilissimo in questa situazione.  
Se solo Jade si fosse confidato con lui prima, tutto questo non sarebbe successo.  
I suoi passi lo condussero veloce verso le cucine della Scuola, perché era lì che gli studenti di Heartslabyul avevano detto trovarsi la persona che stava cercando. Sentì da lontano, nel corridoio, profumo di dolci e il suono di una risata estranea, che copriva a malapena quella di Trey.  
Quando aprì la porta, più o meno delicatamente, due paia d’occhi corsero alla sua figura e si cristallizzarono. M se Cater Diamond sfoggiò un sorriso morbido, l’espressione di Trey invece si congelò all’istante e i suoi occhi lo rifuggirono immediatamente.  
Sopra il bancone, il quattro di quadri dondolò le gambe con allegria.  
-Oh, Leech-kun! Ciao! Cosa ti porta qui?  
Jade rispose al suo sorriso, facendosi un poco più vicino a loro.  
-Stavo cercando Clover, e a quanto pare l’ho trovato.  
Il rumore della porta che si chiudeva a scatto li fece sobbalzare tutti e tre. Trey si decise di rivolgersi a lui, ignorando per pochissimi secondi la pasta dolce che stava lavorando e la frusta magica che stava scuotendo le uova.  
-Dimmi.  
Il sorriso di Jade si fece un poco più malizioso – non riuscì neppure a controllare il battito del proprio cuore quando lo punzecchiò, com’era solito fare.  
-Oh, quanta freddezza. Sarò breve, non preoccuparti.  
Prima che Trey reagisse alle sue parole, in qualsiasi modo il sentimento sinistro nel suo sguardo gli avesse suggerito di fare, Jade si affrettò a chiarire i propri intenti.  
-Ti chiedo un appuntamento. Con me, Floyd e Riddle.  
Cater, sempre sul bancone coperto di farina, non riuscì a nascondere un’espressione più che meravigliata. A quanto pareva, Trey aveva deciso di confidarsi con lui, e questo lo rendeva quantomeno consapevole di diverse cose.  
Jade riuscì a ignorare questa verità ancora per qualche istante, perché era davvero suo interesse arrivare al punto il più in fretta possibile, senza dare motivazioni che coinvolgessero anche se stesso. Quella strana sensazione di malessere aveva già attecchito in fondo alla sua gola, non poteva permettere che crescesse ancora.  
-Azul vorrebbe che andassimo tutti assieme a questo nuovo minigolf, i suoi genitori hanno ricevuto dei biglietti omaggio in cambio di pubblicità al loro ristorante. Pensa potrebbe essere utile per… riappacificare i due innamorati.  
Trey fece fermare la frusta nelle uova e fece riposare un poco la pasta nel contenitore di metallo. Giocò per un attimo con uno dei suoi attrezzi da cucina, facendone ruotare la punta arrotondata sulla superficie orizzontale – come di solito sembrava piuttosto spontaneo, così quella volta sembrò più che calcolato, in ogni parola.  
-Sono dell’opinione che risolvere i loro problemi sia un po’ affare loro.  
Cater non riuscì a trattenere un’espressione allucinata, cosa che gli fece guadagnare un’occhiataccia dal proprio compagno di Dormitorio.  
Però, Jade era ben pronto a ogni resistenza – o meglio, il suo Capo Dormitorio lo aveva preparato, così che si potesse fare scudo e arma di parole che risuonavano dell’autorità di chi aveva sempre ottenuto ciò che desiderava, in un modo o nell’altro.  
-Azul mi spinge a insistere, proprio a proposito di affari. Il Mostro Café è semi deserto da quando il vostro Capo Dormitorio, a quanto pare, ha espressamente vietato a tutti i vostri studenti di recarvisi prima dell’uscita dei risultati degli esami che sarà… fra due mesi. Capisci che è un grave danno, per noi, perdere un quarto delle nostre entrate.  
-Ah, quindi è per questo…  
Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi scosse la testa.  
Jade, senza più sorriso, sentì davvero l’urgenza di sottolineare qualcosa, che proprio in quel momento gli dava un fastidio enorme e non sapeva neppure perché: la gola cominciava a seccarsi.  
-Queste sono le motivazioni di Azul, non le mie. Io sono preoccupato per mio fratello, non altro.  
Quando Trey lo guardò, diretto, la murena si immobilizzò sul posto, ma l’altro fu il primo a spezzare il contatto visivo, per rivolgersi quasi dolcemente al compagno di Dormitorio.  
-Cater?  
Preso alla sprovvista, l’interpellato cominciò ad agitare le mani in aria.  
-Ah, non guardare me! Sono pessimo a giovare a minigolf. Non so neanche come si tiene in mano la mazza!  
-Guarda che non è diff-  
-Pessimo, ti dico!  
No, non lo avrebbe assecondato, e certo quello era il miglior modo per aiutarlo davvero.  
Trey si vide costretto a sospirare, abbassando le spalle e ogni altra difesa.  
-Bh, se è per aiutare Riddle…  
Solo per Riddle, come Jade si ripeteva da diversi minuti che tutto quello che stava facendo era solo per il bene del fratello, e non certo per sedare in qualche modo il cumulo di inquietudine che in quel momento si era espanso abbastanza da arrivare persino allo stomaco.  
Almeno su un punto si trovarono immediatamente d’accordo.  
-Dovrò cucinare un’altra torta.  
-Potrebbe essere una buona idea.  
Cater interruppe il momento, saltando giù dal balcone e portando la mano, sveltissima, alla tasca della propria giacca.  
-Ah, qualcuno mi sta chiamando. Scusatemi un attimo!  
Jade poteva giurare di non aver sentito il rumore né di una suoneria né di una vibrazione, ma non lo fermò quando gli passò di fianco per uscire dalla stanza; Cater si premurò persino di fargli l’occhiolino e cominciò a parlare a vanvera con un presunto interlocutore.  
Si ritrovarono quindi da soli, l’uno di fronte all’altro, senza saper bene di cosa parlare. Jade non riusciva a capacitarsi di quel senso di oppressione che sentiva ogni qual volta Trey lo guardava negli occhi, come se avesse mancato qualcosa per cui doversi sentire in colpa, essere cosciente della situazione. Non rimpiangeva di averlo rifiutato, non si aspettava una reazione del genere e men che mai di reagire a questa in quel modo. C’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nella loro lontananza, ben più che un’esigenza meramente fisica e non sapeva dargli fine. Non sapeva neppure ammettere di volergliene dare, una fine.  
Fu salvato dalle parole di Trey.  
-Avete già deciso il giorno?  
-La promozione scade fra due settimane, si pensava di andare questo weekend.  
-Riddle lo sa già?  
-Non ancora, ma Azul conta sul tuo aiuto.  
Azul, ancora Azul. Non poteva essere lui il protagonista, o significava esporsi – senza neanche rendersene conto, si manteneva in una situazione di difesa pretendendo che fosse ancora l’altro a venirgli incontro, ma Trey aveva capito benissimo tutto questo e questa volta non lo accontentò.  
Così, il ragazzo dai capelli verdi fece uno strano sorriso glaciale, sporto oltre il bancone verso di lui.  
-Devi dirmi altro, Leech?  
Avrebbe voluto toccarlo, in realtà, ma sembrava così difficile persino quello.  
Si limitò a sorridere e quindi a congedarsi.  
-No, niente. Vestiti sportivo, Clover. Ci sarà da muoversi parecchio.


	11. Ottavo passo, prima parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi di nuovo qua, con l’ennesimo aggiornamento! Posso già annunciare che questo “capitolo” sarà diviso in due, una prima e una seconda parte, essendo parecchio più lungo dei precedenti – è divertentissimo poi come i titoli dei vari capitoli diventino via via sempre più complicati ma vbb ploiuygtfdfgh  
> Buona lettura (L)  
>    
> 

  
  
  
  
Riddle guardò per l’ennesima volta la carrozza a forma di conchiglia alla quale i due gemelli si erano avvicinati con sicurezza. Vederli in forma umana sott’acqua era strano, per quanto fosse stata un’idea dello stesso Jade, ma ancora più strano era vedere attaccati a barre e corde che puzzavano di alga degli enormi cavallucci marini e un tritone messo di traverso sopra la sella della loro gobba.  
-Siamo certi che questa cosa sia sicura?  
Floyd gli sorrise maligno, mostrando tutti i suoi denti appuntiti – e il ragazzo dai capelli rossi gli rispose con altrettanta malizia e durezza, senza arretrare di una sola mossa.  
-Davvero non hai mai preso un mezzo di trasporto subacqueo?  
-Vivendo sulla terraferma, mi è stato impossibile.  
Jade guardò il fratello con occhi pieni di rimprovero per zittirlo, lasciò che salisse lui per primo e si accomodasse nei sedili posteriori. Si rivolse quindi ai propri ospiti terrestri, nel tentativo di metterli a loro agio.  
-È una cosa che hanno fatto di recente, quando hanno cominciato a costruire molte più strutture complesse. Quando io e Floyd eravamo piccoli, questo genere di carrozze erano destinate solo ai nostri nobili.  
Trey, che ancora reggeva con mani poco sicure il cestino della merenda, gli diede un aiuto per cercare di mitigare un poco l’atmosfera tesa. Si scambiarono un cenno d’intesa.  
-Senza contare che immagino non ci fossero molti terrestri in queste zone.  
-No, se ne sono sempre visti molto pochi. Ma col passare degli anni è come se i mondi si siano tutti un po’ avvicinati tra di loro.  
Riddle guardò il proprio Vice, il cestino nelle mani di lui a cui egli stesso aveva fatto un incantesimo per impedire all’acqua di bagnare tutto. Era innegabile che provasse disagio, in quella situazione tanto estranea alle sue abitudini, ma aveva accettato l’invito di Trey e non poteva certo fare il guastafeste solo perché c’era Floyd: sarebbe stato oltremodo scortese, per gli altri due presenti.  
Smosse la testa – il suo ciuffo rosso si mosse in modo strano, non abituato alle profondità marine.  
-Merito delle Scuole come la nostra, che unisce persone provenienti da tutto l’universo.  
Jade gli sorrise, grato che almeno lui provasse a partecipare.  
-Proprio così.  
Il ragazzo di Heartslabyul si mosse verso la carrozza; guardò ancora il cavalluccio marino, persino chiedendosi come sarebbe stato cavalcarne uno. Si posizionò nei sedili anteriori, cercando di rimanere il più possibile distante da Floyd.  
Trey si mise dietro, Jade davanti, almeno così da evitare inutili contrasti.  
-Anche la corsa è offerta?  
-Certamente, da Azul stesso.  
La carrozza partì, da quella nuova stazione di arrivo del traffico umano. Come aveva detto Jade stesso, il popolo del mare aveva imbastito qualcosa di simile a un sistema di comunicazione sia per i visitatori degli altri mondi sia per i pesci meno veloci del mare, per velocizzare i viaggi di tutti i tipi e per diverse destinazioni.  
Seguendo una corrente marina isolata, i ragazzi poterono vedere una buona parte della Barriera Corallina, vivacità di colori e di forme, ancora molto selvaggia e ordinata in un modo che solo il Popolo del Mare poteva concepire.  
Riddle rimase affascinato, non riusciva proprio a distogliere lo sguardo.  
-Il fondo del mare è un posto così interessante….  
Floyd, nei sedili posteriori, guardava il paesaggio con estrema noia. Un po’ per abitudine, un po’ per dispetto implicito a ciò che l’altro aveva appena detto. Aveva ignorato con estremo successo le domande discrete del ragazzo dai capelli verdi accanto a lui, che chiedeva che strana pianta fosse quella o quell’altra – ma ogni respiro che faceva Riddle lo sentiva benissimo.  
Era oltremodo infastidito.  
-Io so andare molto più veloce di questa carrozza.  
-Anche la tua lingua. Infatti, non comunica bene con il cervello e dice un mucchio di fesserie.  
-Cos’hai detto?  
Gli altri due intervennero subito, senza lasciare il minimo spazio alla discordia.  
-Riddle, per favore!  
-Floyd.  
I contendenti si zittirono in un silenzio profondo, ma almeno evitarono di continuare quel battibecco. La situazione non era degenerata, eppure permeava quello strato spesso di tensione e di irritazione. Sarebbe stato difficile.  
Jade si era anche voltato verso il gemello, per lanciargli l’ennesimo sguardo pieno di giudizio. Floyd lo aveva ignorato, alzando le spalle e guardando dall’altra parte. Nel movimento che Jade fece per tornare a guardare in avanti, incrociò invece la figura prima e lo sguardo poi di Trey; per un attimo, si ricordarono le loro questioni, e i loro corpi reagirono di conseguenza irrigidendosi.  
Tentò un piccolo sorriso, di circostanza e di richiesta d’aiuto. Trey si rilassò quel poco che bastò perché capisse che, nonostante tutto, era comunque un suo alleato.  
La murena tornò a guardare in avanti, proprio mentre la carrozza e il cavalluccio marino che la trascinava in avanti fecero una manovra brusca, all’incrocio tra due correnti d’acqua. Sospirò.  
-Spero che questa carrozza arrivi presto a destinazione.  
  
  
  
  
La sirena strappò i quattro buoni per gli ingressi gratuiti, sorridendo a ognuno di loro con tutti i propri denti aguzzi. Fece segno per indicare l’entrata principale, così che dall’ingresso di quel palazzo di calcare e pietra potessero scendere in pista senza altri impedimenti. Non c’erano molti altri clienti, se non qualche bambino che nuotò allegro a ridosso del muro alto – cadeva dal soffitto quello che sembrava un lampadario a forma di una grande sfera luminosa, dal colore grigiastro di perla.  
Riddle aprì la via, spinto dalla propria naturale sicurezza. Entro una struttura a cupola, c’erano scie di corrente marina fatte di giravolte, tornanti e mulinelli, buche a forma di conchiglia e ostacoli come muri e riproduzioni di mostri marini tentacoluti. Sentirono un uomo imprecare quando un piccolo kraken gli mangiò per la terza volta la pallina nera, azzerando quindi le sue possibilità di vittoria.  
Il ragazzo si strinse alla propria mazza.  
-Sembra un po’ strano, per essere un minigolf…  
Lo superò Floyd, che teneva invece la mazza appoggiata alla propria spalla, rivolta verso l’alto; gli rivolse un sorriso maligno e delle parole spinose a cui Riddle subito rispose.  
-Spaventato dalla sfida, pesciolino? O c’è qualche altra strana legge della Regina che ti impedisce di gareggiare se sai che perderai la sfida?  
-Impudente come al solito! Vincerò io la partita e ti insegnerò che seguire le leggi può solo che fortificare!  
-Certo, come no! Sai almeno come tenere la mazza?  
Era sul punto di diventare rosso e cominciare a strillare: per fortuna, si frappose fra di loro Trey.  
-Lui forse sì, ma io di sicuro no! Floyd, potresti farmi vedere come si fa?  
Floyd rivolse al ragazzo con i capelli verdi un’occhiataccia, poi fece cenno alla prima buca con la testa.  
-Sì, ma andiamo lontano da lui! Non voglio che ci veda!  
Quando furono abbastanza lontani per non sentirlo, Jade si avvicinò al ragazzo più basso e cercò di mediare così come aveva fatto anche Trey. Provava un sincero sentimento di compassione, per quei due.  
-Perdonalo, è molto infantile alle volte.  
-Alle volte?  
-Molto spesso...  
Riddle abbassò lo sguardo per un solo istante, preso da sentimenti estranei, poi sospirò.  
-Questo lo sapevo bene, che ha un carattere difficile.  
Jade gli sorrise, ma nessuno dei due più disse una sola parola.  
Si avvicinarono un poco alla prima buca, verso il lato sinistro della grande pista. Riddle provò a impugnare la mazza tutta sbilenca, diversa per peso e forma dai fenicotteri a cui era così abituato. Dopo aver provato a maneggiare quell’arnese per due o tre volte e vedendo quanta difficoltà avesse, gonfiò le guance e si lamentò ad alta voce.  
-È difficile muoversi in tre dimensioni! La gravità ha tutto un altro peso!  
-Verissimo. Ma non pensi che questo sia la parte divertente? La vera sfida.  
-Che sfida c’è, se non riesco neanche a giocare al meglio delle mie possibilità?  
A quelle parole, sembrò che Jade avesse avuto un’idea particolare.  
Si avvicinò ancora di più agli altri due, ormai pronti per cominciare, seguito subito da Riddle che non era intenzionato a rimanere solo.  
-Floyd, Clover-san. Volevo proporre qualcosa di stuzzicante alla nostra sfida.  
-Cioè?  
-Dividerci in squadre. Io con Roseheart-san e Clover-san con Floyd.  
Floyd guardò il ragazzo basso con i capelli rossi, forse pronto a fare una battuta malevola. Per qualche motivo, non disse nulla in particolare rivolto a lui; si prese la spalla con la mano e scosse la testa.  
-Va bene, facciamo così.  
Trey e Jade si sorrisero, complici: la sfida iniziò.  
  
  
  
Un balzo, poi la pallina rimbalzò tra un sasso e un altro, risalendo il piccolo fosso in miniatura, entrò nella corrente ascensionale e schivò il mulinello per davvero pochissimo, scivolò sulla sabbia e si arrestò a pochi centimetri dalla buca. Riddle emise un chiaro suono di disapprovazione, persino il suo ciuffo si mosse nei fluttui marini, con vistosa animosità.  
Jade gli andò vicino, per incoraggiarlo.  
-Roseheart-san, la palla è andata molto vicino alla buca. Al prossimo tipo, sicuramente farai punto.  
Riddle gli avrebbe sorriso, se non fosse stato per il gemello di lui, a pochi passi di distanza, che ruotando la mazza sopra la propria testa lasciò uscire bolle dalla propria bocca e parole inutili. Anche in forma umana, sul suo collo si vedevano chiaramente i segni delle branchie che si muovevano a ogni respiro, era un po’ estraniante.  
-Sempre un tiro in più di me.  
Accorse Trey, con aria afflitta.  
-Ma comunque meglio di me…  
Floyd gli riservò un’occhiata di bieco. Aveva compreso persino lui quale fosse l’intento del gemello e di quel quattrocchi, ma la situazione in sé non gli dava così fastidio come la consapevolezza di star perdendo la partita: Trey era veramente pessimo, al minigolf subacqueo.  
Provò a lamentarsi, ma fu subito ribeccato dal fratello.  
-Questa cosa delle squadre non mi piace molto.  
-Floyd, sei abbastanza bravo da coprire gli errori altrui. Non pensi? Questa si chiama cooperazione. È abbastanza importante quando si è in due.  
-Stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa, Jade?  
-È solo una tua impressione.  
Fu il turno del ragazzo con i capelli verdi.  
Trey si avvicinò alla propria pallina, cercando di prendere la mira per non finire nel mulinello, sebbene dalla propria posizione fosse piuttosto difficile. Teneva lui il foglietto dei punti, sapeva di essere sotto di almeno tre tiri rispetto agli altri. Fece una prova e anche una seconda, ma si fermò ancora.  
Riddle gli si avvicinò, a un certo punto.  
-Prova a fare così.  
Si mise di lato, tenendo in obliquo la mazza; l’angolazione e l’impugnatura erano diverse da come teneva i fenicotteri sulla terraferma, Trey lo notò e stava per chiederne la motivazione, quando Floyd li interruppe.  
-Non è molto competitivo se aiuti il nemico.  
-Trey non è mio nemico. Non c’è molto gusto a competere con qualcuno che non riesce neanche a giocare. In più, c’è una Legge della Regina di Cuori che-  
Riddle continuò a parlare per il gusto di farlo, spiegando almeno un paio delle Leggi e delle loro implicazioni e del loro significato intrinseco.  
Floyd borbottò senza troppo impegno, mentre guardava i due con esplicito fastidio.  
-Come fa a esserci una di quelle stupide leggi anche per una cosa del genere?  
Accanto al ragazzo, il gemello cercò anche una risposta adeguata, che placasse il suo animo irritato, ma tutto quello che uscì dalla sua bocca fu uno sbuffo divertito.  
-Onestamente, non ne ho idea. È abbastanza assurdo.  
Floyd lo guardò – il suo cruccio si sciolse, divenne un mezzo sorriso storpio, davvero complice. Jade non era suo nemico e mai lo sarebbe stato: era così indispettito con Riddle che era riuscito a dimenticarsi questa verità immutabile.  
Jade guardò la coppia di umani che tentava di raccapezzarsi su come vincere la solidità dell’acqua. Capitò che Trey guardasse in quella direzione, forse nel tentativo di chiedere aiuto, e i loro sguardi si incrociarono ancora una volta. Il ragazzo gli sorrise, e la murena rispose in modo naturale, senza neanche rendersene conto.  
-Trey, mi hai sentito?  
-Certo, Riddle. Ora provo.  
Trey provò un tiro, pur con mille dubbi.  
Tutti e quattro seguirono con incredibile interesse il viaggio di quella piccola sfera, tra sassi e sabbia. Rotolò, rotolò: superò persino la pallina di Riddle e cadde nella buca.  
Floyd lanciò un urlo di vittoria, e così fece anche Trey.  
-Ah! È andata dentro!  
Riddle guardò Jade come per chiedergli scusa, ma il ragazzo non era affatto dispiaciuto di quella piccola vittoria dell’avversario: pareva aver deciso che da quel momento in avanti avrebbe preso la competizione più seriamente, elettrizzato dalla sfida. E Riddle ne era solo che contentissimo.


	12. Ottavo passo, seconda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno fanciullini! Pubblicazione ora perché ora è già il 25 in Giappone e noi tutti sappiamo che data è il 25 Ottobre meheheheheheheh Questa sarà la conclusione del capitolo precedente, la seconda e ultima parte!  
> Also volevo avvisarvi che, sebbene vi abbia detto con tanto di annuncio che avrei aggiornato ogni settimana, settimana prossima non aggiornerò *zanzan* Il 30 ho un esame assai importante e in questi giorni sto finendo di scrivere la fic per un contest E IN PIU’ niente sto studiando molto kjuhygtfdxcvbnm auguratemi buona fortuna.  
> Intanto, auguro a voi una buona lettura uu/ (L)

  
  
  
  
Quando Trey mosse la mazza e colpì con precisione la pallina, tutti e quattro i presenti trattennero il fiato: non volò dalle loro bocche neanche una singola bollicina. La pallina rimbalzò con la giusta forza contro il piccolo scoglio, così da superare senza danno il fiume di sabbia molle; poi salì alla corrente ascensionale, fece solo due curve e poi balzò nella seconda corrente, per scendere e mantenere la giusta velocità. Rimbalzò sopra la protezione del mostriciattolo, dove i suoi tentacoli non potevano raggiungerla, e infine entrò nel canale di corallo che la portò dritta alla buca. Segnò un punto preciso.  
Floyd e Trey esultarono, ma anche Jade e Riddle. L’entusiasmo della competizione li aveva completamente travolti, e dopo la quindicesima buca avevano capito che fosse più divertente il puro gusto della gara e non segnare il punteggio su un blocco.  
Anche se Jade e Riddle erano in vantaggio di cinque tiri.  
Floyd rivolse una smorfia al fratello e al piccoletto con i capelli rossi che gli era accanto.  
-Possiamo ancora vincere!  
Si voltò e vide la mano alzata del proprio compagno; gliela colpì con eccessiva forza, tanto che Trey cominciò a scuoterla come se in quel modo potesse liberarsi del dolore pulsante. Ma stava ridendo, felice ed eccitato.  
-Si deciderà tutto alla prossima buca!  
Prima di incamminarsi, Riddle rispose alla sfida lanciatagli. Incrociò le braccia al petto, con un’espressione molto maliziosa.  
-Trey, mi chiedo se reggerai la pressione.  
Per il ragazzo era davvero raro vedere l’amico d’infanzia così infervorato, contro di lui.  
Non riuscì a frenarsi dal sogghignare – e le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca liberamente, calcolate appunto per quella particolare occasione.  
-Ah, non ti preoccupare. Non è qualcosa che lascia impreparato me, almeno.  
Ma anche facendo cenno alla murena accanto a lui, Riddle non poté capire il sottinteso. Piuttosto, afferrò la propria mazza sbilenca e si avviò verso la ventesima buca, come da indicazione sul sentiero.  
Quando Floyd lo raggiunse e lasciò loro due indietro, Jade si fece al suo fianco e quasi lo toccò.  
-Un colpo basso, Clover. Non pensavo ne fossi capace.  
-Tu dici?  
Si guardarono in viso, ancora. Ma per quanto avesse preferito riuscire a sostenere lo sguardo, Trey abbassò gli occhi alle proprie scarpe senza riuscire a fissare Jade per più di qualche secondo, per colpa del disagio; la murena si accorse appena in tempo, prima che si fermassero, che era arrossito.  
-Riddle, tocca a te.  
La buca era un grande vulcano, sulla cui sommità a cratere c’era il traguardo.  
Il ragazzo si mise in posizione, dopo un’ultima occhiata ai suoi avversari.  
Capitò che proprio quando stava per colpire, un oggetto volante atterrò molto vicino a lui – e per colpa dello spavento il suo colpo fu storto, finendo addirittura fuori pista. Riddle fu subito rosso d’irritazione.  
-Cos’è stato?  
-È la pallina di quel bambino.  
Arrivò un padre sirena con il suo piccolo, visibilmente mortificati per quanto successo. Riddle si calmò soltanto quando il bambino sirena si avvicinò a lui, con la coda piegata sul fondale e la mazza stretta tra le dita tozzette. Prese la pallina e gliela porse, con un solo sospiro.  
-Tieni e stai più attento.  
Il bambino ringraziò con un tornado di bolle e scappò via.  
A quel punto, però, il danno era fatto.  
-Peccato, un colpo andato male.  
Stava per dare cambio a Jade quando il gemello di questi andò deciso a recuperare la pallina dispersa.  
La mise davanti al ragazzo e si fece da parte, impedendo al fratello di andare in postazione.  
-Cosa stai facendo, Floyd?  
-Questo colpo non vale.  
Trey e Jade si guardarono, molto stupiti delle sue parole.  
Fu Riddle però a chiedergli conferma, fissandolo dritto in viso.  
-Sei sicuro?  
-Non c’è molto gusto a competere con qualcuno che non riesce neanche a giocare. Lo hai detto tu stesso, no?  
Jade sorrise e Trey nascose, male, una risata, cosa che fece anche Riddle. E la cosa più strana fu che nessuno si fermò a pensare cosa implicasse una cosa del genere.  
Il giovane Capo Dormitorio si mise di nuovo in posizione, davanti alla propria pallina pronta.  
-Te ne pentirai.  
-Non vedo l’ora, pesciolino.   
  
  
Riddle guardò l’orologio che teneva al polso per la terza volta: perfettamente in orario, come volevano le Leggi della Regina. Anche se quel posto non era il giardino delle rose di Heartslabyul e Trey gli stava versando il tè da un thermos entro una tazzina di plastica colorata di rosso. La torta aveva un aspetto gradevole e sebbene la sua squadra avesse perso la partita non avrebbe permesso al suo umore di rovinargli la degustazione. Afferrò la forchetta e prese come primo boccone proprio la punta della sua fetta triangolare, mangiandola con gusto.  
Anche i due gemelli erano dentro la bolla di protezione – sotto l’oceano eppure all’asciutto, una cosa davvero stranissima. Floyd si divertiva a stuzzicare con le proprie posate i bordi ballerini del campo di magia, ridendo quando passò un pesciolino sopra di loro; la sua immagine venne deformata dai movimenti superficiali della bolla, rendendolo in un momento piccolo, in un momento troppo grosso, in un altro ancora allungato. La murena era così presa dal proprio gioco che non sentì neppure il sospiro di Riddle o la risposta del fratello.  
-Questo tè è delizioso.  
-È il prodotto di un’accurata selezione da parte degli studenti di Heartslabyul. Così come la torta da abbinarci.  
-Ogni tè è abbinato a una torta specifica?  
-Assolutamente.  
-Ah, un’accurata cura dei dettagli. Capisco come mai Azul ti tiene in alta considerazione.  
A quel punto Riddle affogò i propri pensieri nel tè, prima di diventare un po’ troppo scortese.  
Jade assaggiò la torta, sorrise e si rivolse a Trey.  
-Anche la torta è deliziosa, ma non mi sarei aspettato di men-  
Fu interrotto bruscamente da Floyd, davanti a lui al tavolino.  
-Jade, basta provarci col pasticcere. Sei imbarazzante.  
Gli altri ospiti dell’area picnic avevano cominciato ad adocchiarli in maniera un po’ strana, alcuni bambini curiosi si erano persino avvicinati alla bolla e avevano trovato molto divertente stuzzicarla come Floyd aveva fatto fino a quel momento.  
Il suo gemello gli sorrideva, con quell’espressione tipica di chi voleva il confronto ma faceva una mossa troppo poco provocatoria per esporsi veramente. Così, Jade si limitò a rispondergli con un sorriso molto calibrato.  
-Sono semplicemente cortese, Floyd. È una tattica di socializzazione.  
Il gemello rise in maniera sguaiata, ma non disse più nulla: prese la fetta di dolce con le mani e la mangiò in un solo boccone.  
Quello che Jade vide, quando si rivolse di nuovo verso Trey, fu davvero uno strano sguardo, che lo lasciò spiazzato e incapace di reagire per qualche istante.  
  
  
La carrozza a conchiglia partì quando il cocchiere diede un colpo di frusta ben deciso, alla groppa dei cavallucci marini. In una scia di bolle, i quattro ragazzi cominciarono ad allontanarsi metro dopo metro, raggiungendo anche la corrente ascensionale che li avrebbe portati al punto di partenza del loro piccolo viaggio – non troppo distate dagli Specchi per il collegio.  
Riddle guardava ancora verso l’esterno, perché la luce della sera colorava di diverse tonalità la barriera corallina, in una maniera del tutto nuova e affascinante. Jade e Trey erano troppo spossati per anche solo tentare di riempire quel silenzio, mentre Floyd rimuginava caparbio al proprio posto, fissando con intensità il ragazzo più basso.  
Si tolse di dosso la felpa colorata e le scarpe da ginnastica, lanciandole contro il sedile: in meno di qualche istante, il suo corpo prese la forma di un lunghissimo mostro marino, i fianchi aperti alle branchie. Rise, facendo capovolte sopra la carrozza conchiglia.  
-Guardami, pesciolino! Vado più veloce io per davvero!  
Il cocchiere si voltò verso gli altri clienti, per sincerarsi che andasse tutto bene.  
Ma mentre Jade, pur preso alla sprovvista, tentò con lo sguardo di rassicurarlo, Riddle si sporse oltre il bordo rialzato e urlò isterico contro la murena.  
-Floyd! Cosa stai facendo?  
L’interpellato si avvicinò veloce, avvolgendo la lunga coda al soffitto della conchiglia in modo da non essere sbalzato via. Sorrise al ragazzo dai capelli rossi.  
-Vuoi venire?  
-I-io non-  
-Hai paura?  
Le guance di Riddle si gonfiarono tantissimo e nessuna risposta ci uscì. Allungò solo la mano nella sua direzione e si fece prendere: Floyd se lo adagiò sulla schiena, assicurando entrambe le sue mani vicino al collo. Lo strinse forte e poi partì.  
-Aggrappati bene alle mie spalle!  
Il cocchiere guardò ancora più preoccupato Jade, quando Floyd cominciò a roteare su se stesso andando contro la direzione della corrente, sbalzando ovunque assieme a Riddle. La murena dovette rivolgergli il migliore dei propri sorrisi per convincerlo, ma sospirò pesantemente quando si ritrovò da solo con Trey, l’uno di fianco all’altro.  
-Floyd è stato terribile, oggi.  
-Anche Riddle, temo. Ma vederli così mi rincuora abbastanza. Almeno è palese che non si odino davvero.  
-Dovremo uscire di nuovo, con ogni probabilità. Azul non sarà molto contento del risultato di oggi.  
Si ritrovò a guardarlo, com’era capitato fin troppo spesso quel pomeriggio. Forse suo fratello gemello aveva ragione, forse istintivamente aveva assecondato quella spinta verso l’altro che non riusciva ad ammettere, eppure c’era, eppure esisteva.  
Trey gli fece capire, a modo suo, che se n’era accorto e che non lo lasciava affatto indifferente. Prima di parlare, il ragazzo con i capelli verdi si voltò completamente verso di lui e si sistemò gli occhiali.  
-E se uscissimo davvero tutti e quattro? Voglio dire, loro due e noi due.  
-Non credo di capire.  
-Vorrei corteggiarti.  
Mosse le gambe, intrecciò le dita. Un sorriso furbo gli nacque istintivamente sul viso, per una tenerezza che non poteva ammettere essere quasi commovente.  
Trey però lo interruppe prima che potesse rovinare tutto di nuovo.  
-Oh, Clover-  
-Per un numero limitato di volte. E poi chiederti di nuovo se vuoi metterti con me. Questa volta per bene, in modo che tu possa pensarci.  
Si sistemò di nuovo gli occhiali sul naso, anche se non c’era bisogno – e Jade capì di non essere il solo a sentirsi a disagio. Trey gli sorrise com’era sotto solito fare, prima di quel pomeriggio in biblioteca.  
-Credo di aver scelto il momento sbagliato, l’altra volta. Forse questo ti ha messo un po’ in imbarazzo. Ho torto?  
Lo aveva sorpreso ancora: sconfitto dalla sua empatia e da quella dolcezza persistente, audace quando incrollabile, si sentiva ancora una volta nudo, ma per una volta non esposto né vulnerabile. Un’altra volta, forse, avrebbe confessato le proprie paure e le proprie incertezze, quando sarebbe stato pronto ad assumersene le responsabilità e avrebbe chiesto scusa alla stessa maniera goffa. Era ancora Trey a esporsi.  
Il sorriso di Jade, però, cambiò forma.  
-No, non hai torto.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, lo vide a malapena avvicinarsi sul sedile e toccargli la gamba con la propria. Gli era mancato molto il contatto con lui. Si ritrovarono a intrecciare le dita delle loro mani senza neanche sapere perché.  
-Va bene, Clover. Ci sto.  
Lui arrossì, Jade arrossì di rimando – ma a quel punto era urgente mettere un poco di distanza tra di loro, prima che fosse troppo tardi e Trey vincesse completamente.  
-Non pensavo che tu fossi così tanto romantico.  
-È una brutta cosa?  
-No, anzi.  
-Perfetto. Allora, è un punto per me!  
Davvero, un punto per lui.  
Jade ringraziò che la strada prima dell’arrivo fosse lunga, perché staccarsi da lui sarebbe stato parecchio difficile, in quel momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Nono passo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornata! Non pensavo di riuscire a scrivere questo capitolo per questa settimana, ma ho sfruttato il weekend apposta oijuhygtfrdfghj Ora, dopo tanta pena e tanto angst (.) si torna infine allo scopo principale di questa long strana e sconclusionata, ovvero il porn!  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura!  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Floyd sbuffò con il solo intento di dare fastidio a chi gli stava attorno. Poi, siccome questo non fu sufficiente per attirare l’attenzione della persona che stava così insistentemente fissando, si lamentò ad alta voce.  
-C’è ancora tanto da camminare?  
Riddle, girandosi nella sua direzione, lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
-Il tempo che impieghi a lamentarti è il tempo che ci fai perdere, Floyd. Se non avessi sprecato fiato, saremmo già arrivati.  
I due si mantenevano sempre a debita distanza, tenuti lontani anche dai loro accompagnatori che, con cautela, si tenevano nel mezzo per evitare assalti improvvisi o cose simili. Ad aumentare la loro stizza, c’erano anche il calore del sole che si avvicinava al mezzogiorno e il pendio di quella collina che sembrava infinita.  
Floyd si sentì abbastanza in forze, nonostante tutto, di rispondere alla scortesia dell’altro.  
-Non saranno forse le tue gambette corte a rallentarci? Sei così piccolino e basso…  
-Cosa hai detto?  
Il viso di Riddle era diventato tutto rosso, i ciuffi dei capelli si erano rizzati sulla testa come le antenne di una farfalla bellicosa.  
Come da programma, Trey e Jade furono lesti a interrompere sul nascere l’ennesimo battibecco, infilandosi nella discussione e facendola vertere su un altro argomento.  
-Su, su! Siamo quasi arrivati! Appena oltre quella collina dovremmo esserci!  
-Raccoglieremo un sacco di castagne per le meravigliose torte di Clover.  
-Per questo abbiamo tutti questi cestini!  
Trey alzò il braccio e sventolò appena ciò che aveva in mano. Erano tutti attrezzati per l’avventura della giornata, preparata appositamente per essere un momento di condivisione leggera.  
Avevano anche il cestino del pranzo, perché per evitare di svegliarsi un’altra volta all’alba in un giorno di vacanza da scuola avevano necessariamente progettato di arrivare a destinazione il tempo giusto per consumare prima il pasto, e poi procedere con la raccolta.  
Ma come ormai era diventata abitudine, Floyd continuò a fare resistenza.  
-Non sarebbe stato sufficiente andare al boschetto dietro la scuola?  
Trey gli sorrise con la sua solita gentilezza, sistemandosi il cappello sopra la testa per evitare che i raggi del sole si riflettessero sopra gli occhiali.  
-Questo albero è speciale, fa delle castagne buonissime. Per questo siamo venuti fin qui-  
Jade finì la frase per lui, con più dolcezza.  
-Fin qui al Regno delle Rose.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi si voltò a sorridere nella sua direzione, proprio mentre un sasso decideva di farlo scivolare sul sentiero e compromettergli l’equilibrio. Vederlo quasi cadere a terra fu una scena buffa che fece ridere i due gemelli, in maniera forse un poco infantile – ma permise a Jade di avvicinarsi a lui per tendergli la mano, come se fosse necessario davvero che lo aiutasse.  
Trey, senza dire nulla, gliel’afferrò per qualche passo e poi proseguirono di nuovo vicini.  
La murena guardò il verde intenso dell’erba, i fiori colorati che sbucavano pieni di vita ovunque e il cielo così limpido, un sole così forte. Il posto ideale che faceva venire voglia di scampagnate all’aria aperta.  
Sospirò all’aria che accarezzava il suo corpo accaldato.  
-È molto diverso dal fondo del mare. Sono abbastanza colpito.  
Riddle gli si fece accanto subito, cogliendo l’occasione per mostrarsi orgoglioso della propria terra.  
-Questo non è nulla. Dovresti vedere le nostre città e i nostri castelli, i nostri giardini-  
Solo Trey diede segno di sentire lo sbuffo di Floyd, dietro di loro. Lo vide togliersi la giacca della divisa scolastica e rimanere solo in camicia, forse poco abituato a quella calura.  
Ma a quel punto, la collina arrivò al suo apice, e dalla punta più alta i quattro videro la distesa di un campo sconfinato e al centro quell’albero secolare che sembrava da solo un monumento alla bellezza.  
Jade non fu il solo a rimanerne esterrefatto.  
-Mai visto un albero tanto grande-  
Riddle gongolò quando vide quell’espressione esterrefatta e palesemente stupida in viso a Floyd.  
Riprese il comando sulla spedizione e alzò il proprio cestino in aria come se fosse stato uno scettro.  
-Procediamo. Se manteniamo il passo, arriveremo sotto l’albero in poco tempo e potremo pranzare.  
Lo stomaco di qualcuno brontolò a quelle parole: bastò perché tutti si convinsero a proseguire.  
  
  
Cadde una foglia dall’alto, espandendo tutt’attorno un forte odore di resina e di tronco. Nella lunga ombra sotto le fronde dell’immenso castagno, alcuni animaletti trovavano ristoro e nascondiglio in tane nascoste dall’erba morbida – e le farfalle si posavano di fiore in fiore svolazzando allegre, senza alcun sentore di pericolo.  
Floyd non mostrò il benché minimo imbarazzo quando Riddle lo colse a fissarlo, mentre mangiava la piccola frittata del suo sacco per il pranzo. Il ragazzo più basso gli lanciò un’occhiata un po’ bieca e gli parlò con tono irritato.  
-Devi dirmi forse qualcosa, Floyd?  
Floyd si limitò a sorridere, fissandogli in modo molto palese le labbra.  
-No, pesciolino. No.  
Il discorso terminò con quelle parole, ma Riddle rimase stizzito dall’insistere di lui, troppo vicino.  
Riddle fu anche stizzito dal fatto che, a poca distanza oltre il telo da picnic, Jade e Trey si lanciavano sguardi dolci senza vergogna, dimentichi di essere alla presenza di spettatori. Certo Riddle era felice che il proprio migliore amico avesse fatto pace con l’altro, qualunque definizione avesse deciso di applicarci a quel punto della loro storia, ma essere così spudorati – quando lui era irritato, poi – non era molto educato.  
Si schiarì la voce, per attirare anche l’attenzione degli altri due.  
-Siamo stati fortunati che il tempo sia stato clemente, oggi. In questa stagione, sono frequenti le piogge.  
Jade gli sorrise e finì di masticare il proprio boccone, prima di rispondergli con garbo.  
-Abbiamo controllato che fosse una buona giornata, e che fosse preceduta da una buona giornata. Anche se solo la terra fosse stata umida, non avremmo potuto godere di questo bellissimo picnic.  
Floyd lo appoggiò, sorridendo a modo suo a Riddle.  
-Ci sarebbe stato fango ovunque, che avrebbe sporcato le tue belle scarpette…  
-Un vero disastro. Ma siamo stati previdenti.  
Tutto perfetto, come voleva il piano di Azul.  
Persino Riddle non ebbe da ridire nulla e terminò con l’abbassare lo sguardo al resto del proprio bento e sfogare la propria frustrazione su un piccolo wustel a forma di polpo. Sospirò a lungo per calmarsi: l’aria era piacevole, così come anche la temperatura, e avrebbe presto preso tutte le castagne che servivano per un’altra meravigliosa torta. Se metteva da parte la sensazione di essere stato usato una seconda volta, era tutto perfetto.  
Mentre lui si perdeva nei propri pensieri, Trey e Jade tornarono a scambiarsi sguardi dolci.  
Iniziò con il ragazzo dai capelli verdi che si sporse verso l’altro.  
-Cosa ti sei portato di-  
-Risotto ai funghi! Vuoi assaggiare, Clover?  
-I-insolito per un picnic… Ma magari un cucchiaio…  
Il viso di Jade e il suo sorriso si illuminarono di felicità. Persino Floyd, a quel punto, li fissò mentre l’uno imboccava l’altro, come se tutto fosse assolutamente normale. Trey ebbe persino la faccia tosta di gradire quanto stava assaggiando e di renderlo pubblico.  
-Uhm, buono!  
Jade non era mai stato più felice di così.  
Urgeva per Floyd cambiare oggetto d’attenzione, prima di mettersi a vomitare davanti a tutti.  
-Vuoi che ti imbocchi anche io, pesciolino?  
Riddle fu preso in contropiede, sobbalzò per la sorpresa e si voltò verso l’altro di scatto.  
-Floyd! Non dire sciocchezze, io-  
Si bloccò a metà frase, perché Floyd sorrideva ma senza quella malizia terribile che lo rendeva odioso. Tanto serio, non dava alcuna ragione di una stizza e di una frustrazione tale da essere rimproverata.  
Riddle tentennò.  
-Io-  
Floyd fu abbastanza svelto da approfittarsi del suo dubbio e alzò una delle sue polpette di polpo nella sua direzione. Non fu gentile quanto Jade, calcò quasi la polpetta tra le labbra di Riddle – e lo guardò mentre masticava a lungo, lottando per non finire soffocato.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi alla fine dovette ammettere il proprio gradimento.  
-È buono, sì…  
Cadde un’altra foglia tra di loro.  
Floyd si mosse verso di lui, sedendosi un poco più vicino al suo corpo.  
-Cosa fai?  
-Qui è più morbido. Non posso?  
Lui sbuffò e abbassò lo sguardo, ma non si ritrasse.  
-Fai come credi.  
  
  
Penne magiche e cestini pieni per metà dei ricci delle castagne abbandonati di lato, dove la radice sporgente si arrotolava in una strana curva: Jade si aggrappò con tutte le proprie forse alle spalle di Trey e si spinse in avanti per baciarlo ancora, tremante di bisogno.  
Trey riuscì a malapena a parlare, tra tutti i suoi baci.  
-Sicuro che non ci scoprano, se stiamo qui?  
Il cappello rotolò a terra, gli occhiali si stortarono di traverso; con dietro il tronco dell’albero, Trey on poteva scappare da nessuna parte. Prima di parlare, la murena strofinò con energia il proprio bacino contro quello di lui e lo obbligò a fissarlo in volto – gli sorrise, malizioso, provocandolo in modo tanto palese quando eccitante.  
-Vuoi smettere, Clover?  
Trey tremò persino, e benché facesse resistenza le sue mani si erano ancorate ai suoi glutei e stringevano, accarezzavano, afferravano. Manifestavano entrambi un bisogno cocente dell’altro, che riuscivano a stento a frenare.  
Jade gli morse il mento e questo permise all’altro di balbettare ancora.  
-Certo che no, ma-  
-Roseheart in questo momento è troppo impegnato a chiedersi se valga la pena baciare mio fratello o continuare la sua cocciuta resistenza. Non ci daranno fastidio.  
-Come fai a saperlo?  
-Intuito.  
No, nessun intuito: Jade aveva visto chiaramente come il corpo di Riddle avesse cercato quello del fratello e come quello del fratello aveva risposto. Erano entrambi su quella linea sottile che divideva la stizza dal bisogno, la testardaggine dalla necessità fisica: era la stessa linea che aveva diviso lui e Trey per quelle settimane infinite.  
Ma in quel momento erano lì, nascosti a malapena dalle radici di quel castagno gigantesco, a baciarsi come se avessero voluto strapparsi l’anima l’un l’altro.  
Scivolarono a terra e Jade si sedette sulle sue cosce, senza smettere di baciarlo. Leccò le sue labbra e gli succhiò la lingua, mugugnando forte. Fece disastro dei suoi capelli e Trey, finalmente, lasciò ogni remora.  
Rispose al suo bacio, attratto dal suo calore e dal suo odore, persino dal suo sorriso sghembo. Gli alzò la camicia chiara e gli graffiò poi la pelle nuda, per reclamarla come sua; si compiacque si sentire il suo ventre ritirarsi in una reazione tesa alle sue attenzioni. Scese ancora, al suo inguine, e lo afferrò subito.  
Jade gli sorrise contro le labbra, così contento.  
-Mi era mancato, questo-  
La murena smise di baciarlo e lo guardò negli occhi mentre abbassava anche la propria mano al bacino di lui, per imitarlo nei gesti. Lo guardò ancora mentre afferrava il suo sesso e cominciava a masturbarlo, eccitato dal suo piacere e dal suo imbarazzo. Trey tentò di baciarlo ma Jade si scansò, non voleva perdersi neanche un secondo di quello sguardo sempre più languido.  
Lasciò andare un gemito alto, l’altro ragazzo fece lo stesso.  
Trey tentò di dirgli qualcosa, ma venne prima, perché dopo tutto quel tempo passato lontani, anche solo respirare l’odore del sudore di lui era una prova terribile per i suoi nervi. E Jade amò davvero guardare la sua espressione nell’orgasmo, gli occhi perdersi nel piacere per qualche istante, benché la mano di Trey si fermò stringendogli il sesso. La murena alzò quindi il guanto al viso e diede ben mostra di leccarlo e ripulirlo di tutto lo sperma di lui, con la conseguenza che Trey ebbe un lungo, intenso tremito di piacere.  
Ancora un bacio, gemiti lenti. Jade sentì la mano di lui riprendere a muoversi, ma lo afferrò per il polso e lo fermò. Sorrise al suo stupore.  
-Voglio provare una cosa.  
Si alzò e lo costrinse, con una mano sulla spalla, a rimanere seduto. Trey capì abbastanza in fretta cosa volesse, ma nel momento in cui Jade posizionò il proprio bacino davanti alla sua bocca, lo accarezzò anche e gli alzò il mento, per guardarlo negli occhi.  
-Vorrei scopare la tua bocca, Clover. Me lo permetti?  
Quelle parole ebbero effetto immediato: con il viso di un rosso intensissimo, Trey asserì alla richiesta. Aprì la bocca e gli permise di entrare, di fare le prime spinte per prendere la misura dei movimenti; si aggrappò alle sue ginocchia e socchiuse gli occhi, respirando piano con la bocca piena di saliva e di lui.  
Poi Jade gli prese la testa con entrambe le mani, gentilmente, e cominciò a spingere dentro le sue labbra con più regolarità e forza. Trey gemette di un piacere mai provato e lo stesso fece anche Jade – a lungo, senza fretta, finché entrambi non furono ancora e ancora soddisfatti.  
  
  



	14. Decimo passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benritrovati! Per voi un altro capitoletto uu/ questa volta sarà un pochino più speciale – vedrete voi alla fine cosa intendo!  
> Buona lettura (L)  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gli occhi di Deuce brillavano, esprimendo una tale felicità così palese da sembrare davvero molto tenera. Quando poi addentò la montagna rosa del proprio zucchero filato, sembrò davvero toccare il picco di assoluta gioia, come mai era riuscito a fare all’interno delle mura del grande Collegio.  
Ovunque il suo sguardo si posasse, trovava meraviglie. La giostra con i cavalli che ruotavano, il mulino con l’acqua, le pistole sparabolle, il labirinto dell’orrore: attrazioni in cui erano già entrati tutti assieme, ma la meraviglia non sembrava finire davvero mai. Doveva pensare a come ringraziare Diamond-senpai, perché a quanto avevano detto Clover-senpai e Leech-senpai era stata un’idea sua portate tutti quanti al LunaPark. Magari gli avrebbe regalato una mela candita, o l’avrebbe fatto vincere all’imminente partita di minigolf nel loro Dormitorio.  
Tutto il suo flusso di pensieri fu interrotto dalle grida di Ace, che cominciò a saltellare davanti a lui.  
-Capo Dormitorio! Capo Dormitorio, possiamo andare su quello?  
Deuce seguì la direzione che puntava il suo dito e vide una grande struttura in ferro fatta di diverse curve e cerchi e altre cose molto pericolose. Ne fu subito attratto, come un’ape al miele.  
-Wow, quanto è alto…  
Un altro morso allo zucchero filato, e filamenti dolciastri e rosati gli si attaccarono su tutto il viso, rendendo le sue guance un vero disastro. Per questo motivo, non fu molto reattivo quando Riddle tentò di dissuadere lui ed Ace.  
-N-non credo sia una buona idea, Trappola-kun. È davvero molto alto-  
Ancora prima che terminasse la frase, il giovane con i capelli rossi fu interrotto da qualcuno alto, e un po’ minaccioso.  
-Ma io ci voglio andare.  
-Ah, vieni anche tu, Floyd? Allora siamo in tre!  
La murena sorrise a lui e all’altro ragazzo, lanciando una strana occhiata d’intesa che Deuce non comprese.  
Riddle era in evidente difficoltà, e prima che riuscisse a trovare le parole giuste o a ricordarsi qualche assurda Regola della Regina per cui le persone sotto il metro e settanta erano esenti dall’andare sulle montagne russe, specialmente nelle giornate di sole, anche Trey si fece avanti.  
-Quattro. Vengo anche io.  
Accanto a lui si mosse qualcosa: anche Cater e Jade si volevano, con ogni evidenza, unire al gruppo, forse anche solo per fare un poco più di pressione sul Capo Dormitorio di Heartslabyul. Trey ridacchiò.  
-Sei.  
Riddle li guardò tutti – guardò anche Deuce che finiva il suo zucchero filato con un solo altro morso, ripulendo lo stecchetto di legno in modo perfetto. Fece una smorfia e poi sospirò.  
-Non posso certo lasciarvi da soli, a questo punto. Chissà cosa potreste fare.  
Ace rise ad alta voce e ghignò, al di sopra dei sorrisi di tutti.  
-Siamo sotto la tua protezione, Capo Dormitorio.  
Si incamminarono come un unico gruppetto verso la fila dell’ingresso alla giostra.  
Circondati da persone eccitate, Ace e Deuce continuarono a parlottare per tutto il tempo a proposito dei giri della morte che avrebbero fatto, della velocità dei vagoni e quant’altro. Ace alzò la voce di tanto in tanto, snocciolando dati assolutamente inverosimili solo nella speranza di impressionare il ragazzo più basso che aveva dietro di sé. Fu ancora peggio quando al duo si unì anche Floyd, che non aveva il minimo sentore del pericolo ed era persino elettrizzato dall’eventualità che la carrozza si staccasse dai binari e volasse via.  
Riddle diede un’occhiata verso il cielo, quasi all’ingresso.  
-È davvero altissimo…  
Ormai però era troppo tardi: spinto da tutto il gruppetto, si ritrovò davanti la carrozza con i sedili assicurati, senza più via di fuga.  
Ace e Deuce furono ovviamente i primi a prendere posto.  
-Non sono andato mai prima d’ora su una cosa del genere.  
-Ah, Deuce-kun. Vedrai! Sarà divertente!  
Trey si mise dietro di loro, e il posto accanto al suo fu subito occupato da Cater. Il giovane lo guardò con uno sguardo un po’ strano, poi però sorrise alla sua smorfia sbarazzina, come sorrise anche Jade a entrambi.  
-Mi metto dietro.  
Davanti a tutti, neanche a farlo apposta, ci fu posto per Floyd e Riddle.  
La murena aspettò che la sicura fosse ben allacciata e la sirena d’inizio suonasse prima di parlargli.  
-Vuoi che ti tenga la mano, pesciolino?  
-Non dire idiozie. Non sono un bambino.  
Indispettito, Riddle cercò di nascondere la propria paura. Si stava convincendo che quella sensazione non dovesse essere tanto diversa da ciò che aveva provato quando aveva nuotato con Floyd, e la velocità non era un grande problema per lui.  
Tutte menzogne che furono smentite quando si ritrovò sul punto più alto, appena prima della grande discesa. Strillò, senza controllo.  
-Floyd!  
Lo sentì ridere in maniera sguaiata, proprio truffaldina e animale – ma gli prese lo stesso la mano, stritolandogliela con tutte le proprie forze.  
  
  
Immobile e con un sorriso così brillante da fare invidia, Jade intervenne quando la terza pallina del fratello gemello sfiorò il bersaglio senza però farlo cadere.  
-Prova a mirare un po’ più a sinistra, Floyd. Devi tenere conto della curva della gittata.  
L’altra murena lo guardò in viso senza capire di cosa stesse parlando – e quale astruso concetto terrestre stesse usando.  
-Gittata? E cosa sarebbe?  
-La forza di gravità.  
Floyd non capì ancora, ma questo non fece demordere Jade, né lo smosse dalla sua impareggiabile gioia.  
-Tu provaci.  
Floyd fece rotolare la palla morbida tra le dita, sentendone la consistenza. Il concetto di mira gli era ben presente, giocava a basket quel tanto che bastava per comprendere qualcosa a riguardo. Palle così piccole però non gli erano del tutto familiari: si fidò del fratello, come sempre.  
E come sempre, ebbe ragione a farlo.  
Il bersaglio cadde senza opporre resistenza, e al suo numero venne aggiunto un totale di ben cinque punti. Floyd non fu il solo a esserne felice.  
-Visto? È andata meglio.  
La murena esultò, contenta. Pagò l’ultima banconota in suo possesso per un altro set di palline, così da aumentare il suo punteggio.  
-Ancora un centro e poi ho vinto il premio.  
Nella cabina accanto provenne una voce agguerrita, carica di divertimento e di sfida, a cui subito Floyd rispose.  
-Non se lo vinco prima io.  
-Sei sotto di due punti, granchietto!  
Deuce era in un’altra cabina a parte, guardava i due contendenti cercando di comprendere come mai le loro palline riuscissero a centrare il bersaglio mentre le sue no. E anche come mai quell’unico bersaglio completamente disintegrato che aveva colpito non valesse punteggio pieno, a differenza dei loro. Neanche il tifo concitato di Cater, e le sue mille foto, riuscivano a dare soluzione ai suoi quesiti.  
Rimanevano in disparte Riddle e Jade, ma anche Trey, che sfruttando il momento si avvicinò alla murena umana.  
-Sono contento che ti piaccia il pupazzo.  
Jade continuava a sfoggiare il suo sorriso, luminosissimo nonostante la sera nel cielo. Accarezzò il cappello di quel fungo marroncino come se fosse stato un animaletto morbido e servizievole.  
Doppiamente felice, non poté che rispondergli raggiante.  
-Sei stato gentile a spendere la tua vincita per me.  
-Non ti avevo ancora fatto un regalo, da che noi…  
Trey non finì la frase, ma non fu necessario. E privo dell’intenzione di punzecchiarlo, Jade ridacchiò senza malizia, incantando in quel momento il ragazzo con i capelli verdi.  
-Questo tuo lato romantico è assolutamente inaspettato, Clover.  
Era tutto dolce e genuino, non si erano neppure accorti che Riddle si fosse allontanato di un passo per lasciar loro un poco di intimità.  
Il momento fu però interrotto dall’arrivo di Floyd e del suo enorme premio: un pupazzo a forma di pesce rosso. Anche quel gemello, in quel momento, era incredibilmente felice.  
-Visto che bello? È gigante! È più grosso del tuo, Jade.  
Il gemello non disse nulla, per evitare di commentare con cose che poi avrebbero esposto troppo i suoi sentimenti.  
Quando Floyd però guardò Riddle, molti di loro rimasero a fissarlo in silenzio, quasi aspettandosi una mossa di qualche genere. Probabilmente anche Riddle stesso, perché non riuscì a nascondere la propria delusione quando Floyd si voltò verso il resto del gruppo e li chiamò a raccolta.  
-Beh, ora dobbiamo tornare, giusto? Fra poco parte l’ultimo autobus per tornare a scuola!  
La murena poi raggiunse Cater e Deuce, travolgendo anche Ace nella fretta e cominciando a incamminarsi verso l’uscita del Parco.  
Trey si fece vicino all’amico più basso e lo toccò piano sulla spalla, in una sorta di consolazione silenziosa.  
-Forza, andiamo anche noi.  
Riddle gli sorrise, perché per una cosa del genere non poteva davvero prendersela per più di qualche secondo – e d’altronde, che Floyd fosse abbastanza maligno da creare aspettativa solo per il gusto di disilluderla, lo sapeva già in precedenza. Si incamminarono tutt’e tre assieme, sulla scia degli altri ragazzi.  
Sopra le loro teste si cominciava a vedere la luna, tonda e perfetta, bianchissima.  
  
  
La risata di Trey era bellissima, praticamente perfetta.  
Risuonò tra le pareti del corridoio che dagli ambienti principali del Dormitorio di Octavinelle portava invece alle camere da letto dei suoi studenti, assieme al suono dei passi veloci e dei loro sospiri.  
Jade trascinò il ragazzo fin dentro camera sua – veloce, prima che qualcuno potesse vederli e farsi domande inopportune. Risero ancora assieme una volta dentro la stanza e Jade non riuscì davvero ad aspettare oltre, neppure Trey: si baciarono contro la porta, l’uno sull’altro, socchiudendo gli occhi come in un incanto.  
-Tuo fratello…?  
-Non tornerà presto, stai tranquillo.  
-Ne sei sicuro…?  
-È andato da Rosehearts, per risolvere le loro questioni. Almeno, così ho dedotto.  
Jade gli si strinse addosso e Trey lo abbracciò per non farlo più scappare. Le loro labbra sapevano ancora di zucchero e di risa, di divertimento e dell’aria fresca della giornata all’aperto. Poi, dopo qualche bacio, sapevano anche di loro.  
Trey gli prese il viso e lo accarezzò per tutta la guancia, finendo con l’infilare le proprie dita tra i capelli di lui e spettinandoglieli, tirandoli un poco. Jade gli sorrise, fu terribilmente dolce la sua voce.  
-Puoi restare qui fino a domattina, se vuoi.  
-Ma non ero io quello che doveva corteggiarti?  
-È che… sono felice.  
Trey si fermò, per guardarlo attentamente mentre continuava a parlare.  
-Sono davvero felice.  
Abbassò gli occhi, pieno di imbarazzo. Era un po’ difficile comunque non guardarlo, essendo Trey appena più basso, ma la murena riuscì a non incrociare lo sguardo con lui per diversi secondi. Troppi; il ragazzo con i capelli verdi gli prese il pupazzino a forma di fungo dalle braccia e ridacchiò.  
-Per questo?  
-Ma no…   
Certo, lo sapeva che non era per quel motivo, eppure le sue parole riuscirono a far sì che Jade lo guardasse di nuovo, e questo bastò a Trey per ottenere ciò che voleva. Lo accarezzò ancora con la mano libera, spostando il ciuffo scuro dietro l’orecchio.  
Volteggiarono stretti, fino ad arrivare al letto di lui. Dalla finestra sottomarina, filtrava abbastanza luce perché si vedessero appena, e i loro sensi giocavano su una percezione tattile amplificata – e il suono, e anche il sapore.  
Ogni lembo di pelle scoperto fu ricoperto di baci. Cominciò subito Trey con i pantaloni di lui, e sulle cosce si fermò abbastanza da lasciare diversi succhiotti rossi, che lo fecero divertire ed eccitare molto. La camicia dello studente di Heartslabyul fu tirata invece, quasi strappata, i suoi bottoni aperti senza molta cura; Trey sospirò profondamente ai baci e ai morsi che Jade lasciò al suo petto, sobbalzando quando i denti della murena si strinsero contro la pelle con più decisione.  
Ma lui gli sorrise, e l’occhio giallo brillò quasi nel buio.  
Lo spinse di nuovo sul materasso, mentre Jade intrecciava le proprie gambe a quelle di lui e si arrampicava sulle sue spalle per baciarlo sulla bocca. Con necessità e con desiderio, con mani che quasi tremavano.  
Jade scoprì la gioia del tempo. Non era più necessario che facessero le cose velocemente, in fretta e furia per appagare il desiderio e poi dividersi, allontanare i loro corpi per non destare il minimo sospetto. Quel contatto così prolungato e intenso ebbe l’effetto di una magia sul suo cuore – piccola, discreta, eppure fin troppo efficace.  
Arrivò persino a ignorare la propria erezione tra le gambe, o quella di lui, perché era più bello continuare a baciarlo senza interrompersi. Credette per qualche secondo nella possibilità di fare solo quello per tutta la notte, fino a che il sonno non li avrebbe vinti.  
Ma ogni secondo di bacio accresceva anche la passione, oltre che la tenerezza, e i loro corpi tanto sensibili ne risentirono. Trey spinse la propria coscia tra le sue e si mosse piano, eppure inesorabile; Jade gli morse il labbro per dispetto, lui rise in risposta.  
Le lenzuola erano morbide contro la pelle nuda. Trey produsse un suono soffice quando allargò le gambe e gli fece spazio, perché i loro bacini avessero più superficie di contatto. Jade, invece, fece scivolare le braccia sotto le sue spalle e i loro petti si accarezzarono l’un l’altro, per tutto il busto. Sentì il respiro sul suo ventre vibrante e teso di piacere, gli donò una bellissima sensazione.  
Trey rise ancora e si lasciò baciare, proprio quando le dita di Jade cominciarono a perlustrarlo piano, con curata attenzione. Dovettero recuperare una penna magica per avere un po’ di lubrificante, perché il ragazzo con i capelli verdi era un poco più stretto del dovuto – ma così come lo baciò a lungo, scaldando il suo corpo pieno di bisogno, così Jade non si stancò di accarezzarlo finché non fu completamente pronto per lui, e desideroso.  
Fu strano essere emozionati per qualcosa che avevano fatto già tante altre volte, in diversi luoghi di quella gigantesca scuola. Eppure, Jade scoprì una vera bellezza mentre lo guardava negli occhi, entrando nel suo corpo caldo, e non ci fu piacere più intenso che non il piacere di lui che gli veniva comunicato in gemiti, in ansimi, in sottili preghiere sulle labbra tremanti.  
Trey lo abbracciò con braccia e gambe, buttò la testa all’indietro contro il suo cuscino, e la prospettiva di sentire per giorni e giorni l’odore del ragazzo sulla propria federa fu un altro colpo al controllo di Jade.  
Chiamò il suo nome, quando sentì l’orgasmo gonfiargli l’inguine.  
Jade allora aumentò la velocità delle spinte, per portarlo oltre il limite con intensità e trasporto. Non si fermò neanche quando l’altro raggiunse l’apice e delle sottili lacrime velarono il suo sguardo. La sua voce si trasformò e divenne un impasto di piacere e isteria; Jade sorrise e lo baciò mentre perdeva il pieno controllo del suo corpo, venendo una seconda volta a una distanza così ravvicinata dalla precedente.  
Lo strinse fortissimo, lo graffiò persino sull’ampia schiena. Jade si allontanò un poco per meglio guardargli l’espressione stravolta e ascoltare con calma il rumore del suo cuore, fino a quando non si calmò completamente. Trey ingoiò la saliva che riempiva la sua bocca e provò a sorridere.  
-Wow, è stato… è stato bello-  
Ma l’espressione dubbiosa dell’altro gli fece nascere diverse domande nella mente.  
Jade uscì da lui che era ancora in piena erezione – Trey non poté trattenere un brivido alla sensazione di vuoto e al suono viscido del lubrificante. La murena si mise accanto a lui, guidandolo a mettersi di fianco sul materasso. Altri brividi: il suo corpo reagiva in modo diverso ogni volta che le dita di lui lo sfioravano. Sentì però che tremava, quando gli afferrò la coscia e gliel’alzò con poca delicatezza. Doveva essere proprio al limite.  
Jade gli morse l’orecchio e lo fece sobbalzare.  
-La notte è ancora lunga, Clover.  
Trey rimase in silenzio per pochi secondi appena, scoppiando quindi a ridere per quella battuta davvero troppo, troppo stupida e melodrammatica. Senza alcuna offesa, anche Jade rise con lui, così che l’atmosfera rimanesse tranquilla e rilassata, complice quanto intima. Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi sporse il capo all’indietro e lo baciò, si lasciò baciare; portò anche un braccio all’indietro, per prendergli la testa, e sospirò quando sentì il braccio di lui scivolargli sotto il fianco e stringerlo forte.  
Lo accolse di nuovo dentro di sé e questa volta fu Jade a perdere il controllo – completamente.   



	15. Secondo, terzo passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno a tutti! A questo punto della storia penso sia necessario tornare a parlare di questi due okijuhygfdfvgbhj Per come stanno andando le cose, il confronto è assolutamente necessario, e questo capitolo ne è pregno uu/  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura!  
>    
>    
>    
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Floyd prese i suoi fianchi e strinse con forza le dita attorno alla carne morbida di lui – forse per incitarlo a muoversi più velocemente, forse solo per bisogno di contatto: la mente di Riddle non era in grado di stabilirlo, in quel preciso momento.  
Con le mani aperte e appoggiate al petto ampio dell’amante, il ragazzo con i capelli rossi alzava e abbassava il proprio bacino sopra il suo. E ringhiava, in gemiti talmente feroci e pieni di libidine da sembrare quasi animali. Benché il buio della stanza oscurasse il suo sguardo e la notte avvolgesse le fattezze del suo corpo agitato, gli occhi della murena umana lo vedevano chiaramente e non lo lasciavano un solo istante.  
Come assetati l’un dell’altro.  
Una smorfia, Floyd lo sentì irrigidirsi attorno a sé e vide le sue spalle tremare. Anche quando lo graffiò, Riddle strinse le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi ma non si fermò e non parlò, lo guardò invece con un’espressione come carica d’odio. Allora Floyd si alzò a sedere all’improvviso e lo abbracciò, gli fece perdere l’equilibrio e lo spinse verso il materasso – così che, in un modo o nell’altro, finisse per appoggiarsi completamente a lui e a dipendere dal suo abbraccio stretto. Quando la murena cominciò di nuovo a muoversi contro di lui, in affondi precisi quanto profondi, Riddle annaspò.  
I loro visi erano così vicini, in quel momento, nella posizione perfetta perché un raggio bianco della luna arrivasse, dalla finestra, proprio sopra la guancia del più basso. Occhi che brillarono e labbra rosse, morse e bagnate.  
Floyd non si fermò, lo baciò come se volesse mangiarlo. Finalmente Riddle alzò le braccia per stringersi a lui, in una dichiarazione di bisogno non solo fisico.  
Venne con un singhiozzo rumoroso, una lacrima soltanto che morì tra le sue ciglia lunghe.  
  
  
Finì di vestirsi in silenzio, preoccupandosi solo di mantenere la schiena sempre rivolta al letto così da non doverlo guardare. Dopo le scarpe, l’ultima cosa sua nella stanza era il sacchetto con dentro il peluche che aveva vinto quel pomeriggio – prese il sacchetto per il manico di plastica e lo appoggiò sul divanetto in pelle scura.  
-Tieni questo. È per te.  
Riddle non rispose subito: prima sospirò, poi si avvicinò a lui e al divanetto mentre si allacciava la vestaglia rossa in vita.  
-Non c’è bisogno che tu mi faccia regali, Floyd.  
-L’ho vinto per regalartelo, non me ne faccio niente di una cosa del genere.  
-Allora potresti dirlo in un modo un po’ più carino.  
-Tu non sei carino con me, perché dovrei esserlo io?  
Ancora silenzio. Floyd ebbe tempo di pentirsi di quello che aveva detto e di arrabbiarsi per quel senso di pentimento, infastidirsi anche per il fatto che l’altro ragazzo non dicesse ancora nulla.  
Ma Riddle dovette raccogliere tutto il proprio autocontrollo e tutte le proprie emozioni per chiamarlo con quella voce rotta.  
-Floyd…  
Per la murena, fu certo una sorpresa. Non si aspettava che fosse proprio lui, il così tanto orgoglioso Capo Dormitorio di Heartslabyul, a rivolgerglisi in quel modo.  
Si voltò quindi nella sua direzione. Sembrava ancora più piccolo del solito; si teneva le spalle in un abbraccio stretto e teso, difensivo. Si aprì a lui, mostrandogli una fragilità e una forza che mai prima di quel momento aveva manifestato in modo tanto brillante.  
-Floyd, tutto questo mi fa solo male. Dovrei essere felice in questo momento, eppure-  
Voce ancora rotta. Alzò lo sguardo al suo viso, affrontandolo.  
-Le tue parole mi hanno ferito. Quel giorno…  
Floyd fu molto più veloce di lui, seguì il suo esempio senza avere più dubbi; sembrava quello più sicuro tra i due, ma la verità era che se non fosse stato per Riddle, Floyd avrebbe lasciato quella stanza per sempre. In quel momento, aveva la possibilità di dire la propria verità, e non la sprecò.  
-Anche le tue.  
Vide gli occhi di lui allargarsi, essere felici e allo stesso tempo tristi.  
Riddle si chinò appena, appoggiandosi come un batuffolo di cotone, senza peso, su un angolo del proprio immenso letto.  
-P-puoi sederti qui, vicino a me? Per favore. Parliamone.  
Floyd guardò lui, guardò la sua mano e guardò anche il pavimento, prima di sputare altro veleno. Non era così semplice levarsi di dosso tutte quelle emozioni sgradevoli, e benché la rabbia in eccesso fosse passata per gli innumerevoli orgasmi, rimaneva l’offesa nell’animo.  
-Forse c’è una qualche stupida Legge che mi vieta di stare qui dopo averti scopato?  
L’espressone del ragazzo con i capelli rossi cambiò subito a quella frase, così come le sue parole divennero fredde e repentine, altrettanto cariche di astio e aggressività.  
-Floyd. Non ricominciare.  
-Altrimenti, cosa? Mi bandisci per sempre da questa stanza?  
-C’è davvero bisogno di provocare in questo modo? Sto cercando di parlarti.  
-Non possiamo parlarci se tu pensi che quelle Leggi valgano più di me.  
-Non puoi davvero dire una cosa del genere. Sono due cose completamente diverse-  
-Quindi ammetti che sono meno importante?  
Gonfiò le guance e il suo viso diventò rosso; i ciuffi della sua fronte si rizzarono in aria ma chiaramente Riddle si trattenne da dire quello che avrebbe voluto, e prima di aprire bocca riuscì a calmarsi un poco.  
-Non sto dicendo niente del genere. Dovresti smetterla di comportanti così, capire che ci sono cose che vanno oltre le relazioni sentimentali.  
-Quindi se una Legge ti dicesse di ucciderti, lo faresti?  
-Non c’è nessuna Legge che-  
-Lo faresti?  
Qualche secondo di silenzio, e la risposta fu palese.  
-Sì.  
Ma Riddle tremava, e così anche Floyd.  
La murena prese con rabbia il proprio cappello scuro e se lo schiacciò in testa. Si voltò quindi verso la porta d’uscita, pronto a lasciare quella stanza ancora una volta, per non tornarci mai più.  
-Incredibile come abbia perso tempo con un idiota come te-  
Non fece neanche due passi che sentì distintamente un singhiozzo.  
Non se ne accorse razionalmente, ma si girò di scatto in preda al panico, vedendolo con il viso lucido delle prime lacrime. Era una situazione così nuova e paradossale, strana per lui.  
Balbettò qualcosa, insicuro sui propri stessi piedi.  
-P-pesciolino…  
Ma non riuscì ad aggiungere altro. Si rese invece conto di provare un malessere nuovo, forse la consapevolezza di non essere completamente nel giusto – perché niente di giusto avrebbe potuto fare male a Riddle a tal punto da renderlo in lacrime. La sua sicurezza vacillò, e vacillò anche il suo coraggio.  
Quando fece il gesto di voltarsi di nuovo verso la porta, Riddle urlò.  
-No!  
Era disperato, Floyd lo capì benissimo – eppure, non sentiva la necessità di schernirlo per quello.  
La debolezza in natura equivaleva alla morte, ma nel mondo dei terrestri era valutata in modo diverso, e Floyd aveva imparato a guardare quelle manifestazioni di emotività un poco come tutti gli altri esseri umani.  
Quello che stava facendo Riddle era un tentativo molto goffo e impacciato di comunicare. E per quanto potesse essere stupido, almeno era un tentativo.  
Floyd si allontanò dalla porta e andò a sedersi sopra il letto di lui, guardando fisso il pavimento.  
-Scusami, non volevo davvero dire una cosa del genere. Ero arrabbiato.  
Non lo vide, ma quando Riddle si sedette accanto a lui il materasso reagì al suo peso gentile e si affossò un poco. Floyd dovette leccarsi le labbra per riuscire a continuare a parlare.  
-Anche quel giorno, ero molto arrabbiato. Io farei di tutto per te, sarei disposto anche a uccidere.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi sospirò, stanco.  
Si pulì il viso dalle lacrime e si guardò attorno, forse per trovare di nuovo la forza per rispondergli. Intrecciò le dita delle proprie mani tra di loro e guardò in basso anche lui, alle sue scarpe lucide.  
-Non farlo, per favore.  
-Le Leggi lo vietano?  
-Non voglio parlarti al di là di una barriera di contenimento per il resto dei miei giorni.  
-Lo faresti? Per il resto dei tuoi giorni?  
Riddle non gli parlò direttamente, ma era evidente che la risposta fosse per entrambi affermativa.  
Quando Floyd alzò lo sguardo, il ragazzo aveva il viso rosso d’imbarazzo e lo sguardo ancora lucido del pianto precedente. La murena si avvicinò a lui e gli circondò la vita con il braccio, per addossarselo contro.  
Riddle fece resistenza solo quando tentò ancora di baciarlo – bastò che alzasse una mano al suo petto e appoggiasse il palmo aperto contro di lui, perché Floyd capisse.  
-No, non voglio… Non adesso…  
Si sentiva a disagio, in un certo senso, e bisognoso di quel contatto fisico. Floyd non comprendeva completamente ciò che voleva esprimere, eppure provava le medesime confuse emozioni. Sarebbe stato molto più semplice sfogare il bisogno che avevano l’un nell’altro con altro sesso, perché era più semplice e immediato; proprio per quel motivo, Riddle non l’avrebbe più permesso: sentiva il dovere di esprimersi in altro modo, più completo e maturo.  
Singhiozzò ancora e lo colpì con un pugno fragile, debolissimo.  
-Sei così… stupido. E barbaro. Un rozzo idiota che vive alla giornata, e io ti voglio bene…  
Più insulti che complimenti, risultando comunque adorabile e credibile, chiaro. Solo Riddle riusciva a fare una cosa del genere, per Floyd. Lo strinse di più e trovò la forza, grazie a lui, di essere sincero senza bisogno di filtri aggressivi o di scherno.  
Strofinò la propria fronte contro la sua e lo guardò con palpebre socchiuse.  
-Non ho mai pensato di aver perso tempo con te-  
-Neanche io. Ma allora perché-?  
-Te l’ho detto, ero arrabbiato.  
-Non dovresti dire certe cose neppure da arrabbiato.  
-Anche tu dici spesso cose molto cattive nei miei confronti, e non da arrabbiato.  
Aveva corrugato la fronte, assumendo un’espressione un po’ buia. Parlare di sé e dei propri sentimenti non era affatto facile, men che mai ammettere che qualcosa faceva male. Era un livello di intimità molto più profondo e significativo, che coinvolgeva una fiducia nell’altro implicita assolutamente inimmaginabile.  
Anche Riddle impiegò qualche secondo prima di parlare ancora, e iniziò balbettando  
-S-se per assurdo ci fosse una Legge che mi dicesse di allontanarti, cosa che nella realtà non esiste e te lo posso assicurare, davvero Floyd non esiste nessuna Legge che possa essere tanto barbara e paradossale perché le Leggi sono solo perfette e giuste, io…  
Floyd fece molta fatica a non alzare gli occhi al cielo e a spingerlo via; voleva sentire come finisse quell’assurda frase, perché sembrava così importante per Riddle che automaticamente diventava importante anche per lui. E il ragazzo con i capelli rossi abbassò persino lo sguardo.  
-Io non la seguirei, Floyd. Ma proprio perché non esiste, io sono sicuro che la nostra relazione sia giusta.  
La murena metabolizzò quelle parole con la giusta calma, comprendendo quello che fino a quel momento non aveva capito. Per assurdo, Riddle trovava nelle sue Leggi una validazione dei propri sentimenti – e se da una parte Floyd era un poco infastidito da quello, dall’altra ne era anche molto contento. Perché, alla fine, Riddle dimostrava solo di voler stare con lui.  
Decise però di esibire una piccola smorfia, per capriccio.  
-È giusta perché noi siamo perfetti l’uno per l’altro, non per qualche stupida Legge.  
-Perfetti? Ci credi a queste parole che hai appena detto?  
-Non sarei qui altrimenti. Ti sembra? Neppure Jade mi fa fare qualcosa che non voglio fare. Solo tu ci riesci.  
Si strinsero e si baciarono, trovando un nuovo amore sulle loro labbra.  
Riddle era ancora rosso in viso e lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più bella di quel mondo e di tutti gli altri mondi esistenti. Lo accarezzò appena sotto lo zigomo e il ragazzo strofinò la propria guancia contro il palmo di lui.  
-Sai che l’amore non basta. Bisogna fare tanti sforzi perché una relazione vada bene-  
-Tu devi imparare a parlare bene. E anche io.  
-Sì, esatto.  
Asserì.  
-Il dolore non si può cancellare, ma possiamo curare le nostre ferite.  
Un altro piccolo bacio; cominciarono a distendersi di nuovo sul materasso, senza lasciarsi andare.  
E in mezzo alle lenzuola morbide e ai cuscini, Riddle si fece piccolo tra le sue braccia.  
-Vorresti metterti con me, una seconda volta?  
Poi cercò di nascondersi contro il suo petto, ma Floyd rise e gli prese il viso tra le mani per guardarlo direttamente. Il ragazzo provò a ribellarsi con scarsi risultati, e il suo imbarazzo si fece anche più intenso quando la murena, semplicemente, sorrise. Tentò allora di rimediare.  
-P-però me lo devi dire sempre, quando dico qualcosa che ti ferisce. E non in quel modo, devi dirmelo senza tutte quelle minacce e tutte quelle provocazioni.  
-Allora tu non parlare così spesso delle Leggi, o mi arrabbierò.  
-Va bene, ci proverò. Starò più attento a non parlarne direttamente-  
-E sii più carino con me.  
-Questo non so se posso farlo. È qualcosa che mi deve venire naturale-  
-Ora sei carino.  
-Ora sono imbarazzato, Floyd.  
-Molto carino!   
Lo calmò con un bacio sulla fronte e poi sulla bocca, ma vedendo che il suo cruccio non si mitigava, rise e lo abbracciò, per rotolare assieme a lui tra le coperte. Quella sensazione di felicità gli era mancata, e da come Riddle si stringeva addosso a lui sembrava non essere il solo a provare quelle emozioni, ancora una volta.  
Erano sempre assieme.  
Lo spettinò e rise; rise anche quando fu Riddle a spettinarlo e a giocare con le sue guance, con le orecchie, con le dita. Era più intimo che fare l’amore, ridere a quel modo gioviale.  
E culminato il bisogno d’affetto, tornarono alla mente altri problemi più concreti.  
-Penso che Trey e tuo fratello si fossero messi d’accordo per tentare di riappacificarci, con quei tentativi imbarazzantissimi di appuntamento.  
Floyd asserì.  
-Sono sicuro che ci sia anche lo zampino di Azul.  
-Quindi ora sono anche in debito con lui…  
-Ma non possiamo smettere. Non ora che mio fratello e quella stupida tartaruga verde sono a quel punto.  
-Quale punto?  
-Il punto in cui gli chiederà di mettersi con lui.  
-Ed è una cosa così terribile?  
-Gli ha già detto di no una volta.  
-Più che terribile. Orrendo.  
-Già. Mio fratello va nel panico quando si tratta di queste cose, è un vero idiota.  
-Ma sembrava così felice quando stava con lui…  
Floyd fece una smorfia e questo rispose a mille affermazioni o domande. C’era ancora qualcosa del loro comportamento istintivo animale che né Riddle né Trey riuscivano a intendere appieno e forse era la causa della fuga di Jade e della sua ritrosia a legarsi a qualcuno.  
Ma Riddle non era una persona in grado di ignorare chi avesse bisogno d’aiuto, men che mai se si trattava di una persona a cui voleva bene. Il suo desiderio di non fare più quelle uscite stressanti veniva meno se poteva utilizzare quello stesso espediente per il proprio scopo, ma aveva bisogno di un piano ben preciso.  
-Bene, allora. Lascia fare a me. Mi consulterò con Azul.  
-Arriveresti a tanto per quel tizio?  
-È il mio migliore amico.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi impedì all’altro di replicare con qualcosa di maligno, e le sue parole fecero ridere di gusto la murena, che non manco l’occasione per stringerlo addosso per l’ennesima volta.  
-Per te ho sopportato tre appuntamenti imbarazzanti. Non pensi che io abbia dimostrato già abbastanza?  
-Hai ragione, hai ragione. Sei stato il migliore.  
-Come sempre.  



	16. Terzo, secondo passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buondì! Torniamo con una coppia un po’ dimenticata (.) anche dall’autrice! *coff*  
> Avevo voglia di scrivere su questi due per introdurre sostanzialmente altro drama e altri problemi poiuygtfrfgh e anche per scrivere una piccola lemon piccantina (!) su questa coppiuccia, che mi piace assai.  
> Per il dolce, ho preso ispirazione da un dolce arabo che ho semplicemente trovato sul web! Il suo nome è Kunafa, è una sorta di pasta di formaggio!  
> Vi auguro quindi una buona lettura!  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenendo lo sguardo al pavimento, si perse col pensiero per qualche secondo appena, ma questo fu sufficiente: vide che l’ospite si era fermato sul ciglio della porta all’improvviso, e si fermò davanti a lui appena prima di finirgli addosso. Con fare tranquillo, simulò sicurezza e prontezza, sorridendogli come sempre.  
Ma anche il ragazzo con i capelli rossi, evidentemente, aveva altri crucci per la testa e non notò questa sua disattenzione.  
-Azul.  
-Riddle-san.  
-È stato strano vederti così collaborativo, per una volta. Ma questa cosa deve assolutamente funzionare alla perfezione.  
Azul sollevò le sopracciglia e allargò il proprio sorriso. Sbirciò dietro la schiena del ragazzo che non ci fosse nessuno ad ascoltarli oltre a Floyd – e la murena gli ricambiò lo sguardo divertito, sghignazzante.  
Il polpo non palesò neanche un istante di dubbio.  
-Tu ti preoccupi troppo. È mai capitato che qualcosa organizzato da me non funzionasse alla perfezione?  
-Spero che la tua sicurezza sia giustificata.  
-Ah, con i clienti difficili è sempre una grande sfida. Ma non ti devi angustiare, Trey-san e Jade sono nelle nostre premurose mani.  
Riddle sembrò pensarci con attenzione, come aveva fatto nell’ultima ora appena passata. Era chiaro che fosse molto preoccupato per la situazione, forse in maniera eccessiva, e non tentava neanche di nasconderlo, anzi. Premeva su Azul forte di una risoluzione ferrea.  
-Devono arrivare incolumi alla fine di tutto. Fisicamente ed emotivamente.  
-Ma certo, ma certo. Ho tecniche più raffinate dei polpi distruttori di navi e città, Riddle-san.  
Floyd sghignazzò ancora, Riddle un po’ meno: i ciuffi della sua frangia si rizzarono in aria, segno che non aveva molto gradito quel riferimento esplicito a lontani parenti marini degli Ashengrotto. Quindi, Azul dovette esporsi ancora di più, ma almeno così facendo sembrò irritarlo abbastanza perché non volesse più rimanere proprio davanti all’ingresso del suo salottino privato.  
-Vedo che l’ironia non è stata colta…  
Pestando i piedi sul posto, il Capo Dormitorio di Heartslabyul lo salutò.  
-Ci aggiorniamo, Azul.  
-Sempre a tua disposizione.  
Il polpo sorrise anche quando il ragazzo si voltò e cominciò a incamminarsi verso l’ambiente principale del Mostro Café, senza più voltarsi indietro. Cambiò espressione solo quando dovette rivolgersi alla murena, che rimasto immobile vicino a lui stava studiando le sue reazioni: evidentemente, quanto era accaduto aveva destato o enorme stupore o enorme felicità, in lui, tanto che non reagì neanche al cambio di tono del polpo.  
Senza più essere servizievole, Azul gli diede un ordine preciso.  
-Seguilo, Floyd. Non lasciare il tuo amabile fidanzato solo proprio adesso.  
Il ragazzo eseguì. Tenendosi il cappello ancorato sulla testa, cominciò a camminare veloce per raggiungere Riddle e sparire con lui oltre i tavoli e le sedie del locale.  
Solo, Azul si permise di sospirare e poi digrignare i denti. La situazione in sé non gli piaceva per nulla, perché certo non si sarebbe mai aspettato che, risolte le questioni di uno dei fratelli, sarebbero emerse quelle dell’altro. Avrebbe dovuto scegliersi collaboratori un po’ meno problematici, ma ormai era tardi per rimediare a quello.  
Come al solito, avrebbe risolto tutto. Con o senza l’aiuto di Riddle – perché, d’altronde, anche se si trattava di un’enorme seccatura e certo qualcosa di imprevisto, si trattava pur sempre di Jade, e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di prendersi carico di qualcosa che lo riguardasse.  
Però, in quel momento aveva un altro problema un poco più stringente.  
Guardò l’orologio al proprio polso e si sistemò gli occhiali, lasciando un sospiro di sollievo.  
-Bene, ho ancora un po’ di tempo.  
  
  
Badò poco agli studenti che fuggivano il suo sguardo e gli parlavano alle spalle – lo facevano sempre, qualsiasi fosse la circostanza, e Azul si compiaceva del fatto che molti di loro erano caduti nelle sue trame: ciò che li muoveva alla malizia era un misto di impotenza e invidia, non altro.  
Le sue scarpe lucide scricchiolavano contro il pavimento, in un rumore di plastica e di nuovo che accompagnava il suo procedere veloce.  
Quando spalancò la porta d’ingresso delle cucine della scuola, sorrise compiaciutissimo.  
-Ah, Jamil-san. Sapevo di trovarti qui.  
Il diretto interessato fece una smorfia al suo indirizzo, aggrottando così tanto le sopracciglia da oscurare persino lo sguardo.  
-Come mai mi stavi cercando, Azul? Devi dirmi qualcosa?  
-Tutta questa diffidenza quando il tuo amorevole compagno viene a trovarti-  
-Sono un po’ occupato, come puoi vedere anche tu.  
Alzò le mani tutte impiastricciate di una strana crema biancastra, per renderle ben note anche all’altro – come se Azul non avesse visto da sé tutti gli ingredienti sparsi sul tavolo della cucina, i vari mestoli, le varie ciotole e quell’odore di aroma di cocco, e d’altra parte avesse fatto proprio finta che non esistessero.  
Jamil tornò a mescolare la pasta bianca con degli strani filamenti aranciati, facendo abbastanza attenzione a non creare grumi nell’impasto. Per Azul era sempre un piacere guardarlo in attività che gli piacevano e nonostante la palese resistenza di lui gli si avvicinò lo stesso, ondeggiando un poco.  
-Non ruberò la tua attenzione se non per pochissimo, Jamil-san. So che sei un uomo impegnato.  
Jamil non alzò gli occhi dalla ciotola neppure quando l’ebbe al proprio fianco.  
-E anche tu, o sbaglio? Sei indaffarato col Mostro, i nuovi arrivi del tè, la scorta di cocktail analcolici, i problemi sentimentali dei tuoi scagnozzi…  
-Hai saputo?  
-È po’ difficile non sapere quando il tuo Capo Dormitorio è tanto pettegolo e quando una delle parti incriminate è tanto palese, Azul.  
Mosse il capo per liberarsi dei capelli davanti al viso, sollevando il mento in aria. Fu quindi preso alla sprovvista quando l’altro gli cinse la vita con le braccia, usando gli alti come i tentacoli di un polpo: morbidi, eppure sicuri. Jamil ebbe un brivido, quando Azul gli sospirò nell’orecchio.  
-Mi dispiace averti trascurato, Jamil-san.  
Il ragazzo captò una buona dose di sincerità nel suo tono e questo gli bastò. Rilassò un poco le proprie spalle così da permettere al polpo di avvicinarsi di più, di approcciarlo senza dover essere guardingo. Fermò addirittura l’impastare per rivolgersi a lui e voltare la testa nella sua direzione.  
Non c’era nessuno in arrivo, eppure Jamil rimase fermo a fissarlo per qualche secondo di silenzio, come in contemplazione. Prima che Azul riuscisse a leggere qualcosa di troppo nella sua stasi, ammorbidì lo sguardo.  
-Non mi hai trascurato. Abbiamo avuto entrambi molto da fare. È naturale per qualcuno nelle nostre posizioni avere tanti problemi da risolvere.  
Azul rispose al suo sorriso e si sporse verso di lui, per avere un piccolo bacio.  
Jamil si ritrasse, con grande sorpresa del fidanzato, e tornò alla propria pasta dolce.  
-Però sì, mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti più spesso.  
Il polpo cercò di gestire la propria confusione. Pensò che volesse essere un poco sedotto, perché offeso dalla loro lontananza. Quindi decide di aderire alla sua schiena e stringere l’abbraccio che li univa – Jamil non fece resistenza a questo, anzi: Azul vide un lieve rossore ai suoi zigomi. Azul si era ben accorto, per quanto Jamil avesse cercato di nasconderlo, che una prolungata lontananza lo rendeva molto, molto più sensibile a qualsiasi contatto fisico.  
Soffiò ancora nel suo orecchio, lezioso.  
-Posso rimediare in qualche modo? Ho ben venti minuti a disposizione per te, ora come ora.  
-Ben venti minuti. Un lusso concesso a pochi.  
-Completamente gratuiti.  
-Addirittura, Azul. Mi sento un privilegiato.  
-Un cliente classe diamante, in effetti.  
-Almeno dì rubino, più che diamante. Mi si addice di più.  
Azul ridacchiò, anche per farlo contento. Ma ormai Jamil era completamente rilassato contro di lui, gli permetteva persino quelle piccole carezze al ventre senza protestare, anzi dondolando per andargli incontro. Senza Kalim attorno, diventava davvero un’altra persona, ed era più facile da gestire.  
Sospirò, buttando la testa all’indietro e appoggiandosi quindi sulla spalla di Azul. Alzò poi una mano al suo viso, con il dito ricoperto di quella pasta biancastra che stava mescolando.  
-Aiutami con il cibo. Assaggia.  
Odorava dell’aroma di cocco e di altre spezie che Jamil aveva aggiunto, forse anche cannella.  
Il polpo fu davvero stranito di quelle prime sensazioni, lo guardò pieno di dubbi e circospezione.  
-Cosa c’è dentro?  
-Cose che dovrebbero essere abbastanza buone.  
-Sembra- molto dolce…  
-Ci sono problemi a riguardo?  
Non era intenzionato a offenderlo, ma non era neanche intenzionato ad assaggiare quell’impasto ipercalorico così a cuor leggero. Jamil era un ottimo cuoco con il solo difetto di non badare troppo alla quantità di calorie e di spezie che c’erano dentro ogni particolare piatto. D’altronde, il suo cibo preferito era il curry, ovvero una tra le cose più speziate al mondo: Azul non poteva aspettarsi diversamente proprio da lui.  
La sua voce divenne pragmatica, nel tentativo di risultare convincente – tentativo fallimentare, perché Jamil era immune alle sue tecniche.  
-Non bisognerebbe fare un eccessivo consumo di dolci, i medici lo sconsigliano vivamente per le diete dimagranti.  
-Non hai bisogno di essere più magro di così, Azul.  
-Bisogna stare sempre attenti alla propria dieta, Jamil-san. E poi, mi concedo già il lusso di un altro boccone ad alto contenuto calorico.  
Alzò le sopracciglia e gli riservò una lunga, eloquente occhiata; anche le sue mani si fecero più pressanti sul suo ventre, quasi volessero afferrarlo.  
Ma l’insistenza del polpo ebbe un doppio effetto negativo. Se in un primo momento lo irritò solamente, in un secondo momento Jamil riuscì persino a estrapolare delle informazioni ambigue. E Azul si ritrovò ad arroccarsi sulla difensiva, inaspettatamente.  
-Stai dicendo che sono io grasso?  
-N-no! Sto dicendo che sei speziato- piccante!  
-Sexy?  
-Sì?  
Jamil aspettò qualche secondo prima di reagire, soltanto per vedere il dubbio farsi sempre più spazio nell’animo e nello sguardo di lui. Azul non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era evidente che non avesse molta esperienza nel campo del romanticismo. Per Jamil, da una parte era frustrante, dall’altra lo tranquillizzava molto.  
La sua risata rimbombò tra le pareti della piccola cucina.  
-Azul, sei proprio un incapace quando si tratta di sedurre qualcuno in maniera diretta.  
Riconoscendo di essere stato vittima di un piccolo scherzo, Azul fece la sua contromossa.  
E Jamil rispose subito.  
-Preferisci che cerchi di farti ingelosire parlando solo con Kalim-san dall’altra parte della stanza?  
-Ti mordo.  
Si voltò verso di lui con il fianco, quel poco che serviva per avere più facilità nell’approcciarsi a lui.  
Il suo sguardo era predatorio e questo, questo fece vibrare Azul.  
-Sono d’accordo con questo tuo-  
Il polpo non finì neppure la frase che già l’altro aveva attaccato la sua giugulare, imprimendo con forza i propri denti appuntiti nella carne sensibile di lui.  
Altro brivido, altro piacere. L’espressione di Azul si fece maliziosa.  
-Ah, Jamil-san. Non lasciare segni, per favore.  
-Troppo tardi.  
Gli allentò la cravatta a righe con i denti, poi passò ai bottoni della camicia. Non volendo usare le mai sporche di pasta dolce, riuscì comunque a servirsi bene della propria bocca e della propria lingua con la chiara intenzione di lasciare più succhiotti e quanti più segni riuscisse, su quella piccola porzione di collo.  
Azul ghignò.  
-Jamil-san, sei proprio malefico.  
  
  
Bastò che gli sollevasse con delicatezza il mento per baciarlo. Jamil rispose aggressivamente e gli morse la lingua, ma poi si spinse contro di lui e rese il bacio subito profondo, tanto che Azul ne fu quasi sopraffatto.  
Il polpo dovette piantarsi sul terreno con le gambe, per riuscire a contrastare l’entusiasmo di lui. Jamil lo metteva alla prova sempre, anche nei momenti più intimi.  
Ma a quel punto, benché stesse lottando per non venire letteralmente mangiato dalle sue labbra fameliche, poté alzargli la felpa rossa e nera e toccare la sua nuda pelle con bramosia.  
Contro la bocca, Jamil lasciò andare un verso di piacere ben esplicito. Gli succhiò la lingua e aprì gli occhi, lo guardò in difficoltà con più sfida del dovuto nello sguardo.  
Allora Azul si spinse ancora più in là, fece scivolare una mano in alto al suo petto, una mano in basso oltre l’orlo dei pantaloni. Mentre Jamil gli mordeva il mento, appena distante il suo neo, le dita di Azul si chiudevano attorno a un capezzolo teso e attorno al suo membro, con la stessa precisa cura.  
Jamil annaspò contro di lui quando si mosse, prendendo a tratti contatto con la realtà. Azul ammirò il suo sguardo perdersi nel piacere che gli stava donando, così eccitato dal suo odore e dal peso con cui gli si stava premendo addosso; venne nelle sue dita in fretta, perché così straordinariamente teso. Ma il polpo non si fermò neppure quando ormai tremava così forte e mugugnava, contrito e pieno di disappunto – il bacino di Jamil si muoveva a scatti e gli andava incontro, assecondando quel piacere che non sembrava avere fine.  
Ma poi Jamil riprese il controllo di sé e lo morse ancora, lo spinse via con la spalla. Allontanò la ciotola dal bordo del tavolo e tutti gli altri oggetti, per sedervicisi sopra senza sporcarsi ancora.  
Azul si lasciò circondare dalle sue gambe, attrarre contro il suo corpo. Jamil si appoggiò alle sue spalle senza toccarlo con le mani, per baciargli la testa e il viso; morse anche i suoi occhiali e per un momento Azul temette glieli strappasse dal naso. Prima che Jamil prendesse troppo il sopravvento, Azul gli sollevò ancora la felpa e cominciò a baciargli il petto nei punti più sensibili, sentendolo gemere quando baciò e leccò anche il capezzolo che prima aveva stimolato.  
-I guanti, Azul-  
Gli morse l’orecchio e non mollò finché il polpo non obbedì al suo implicito ordine. Poi lo leccò per farsi perdonare, e lo morse ancora. Smise solo quando sentì le dita nude di lui tra le sue cosce, perse a giocare con i muscoli del suo ano.  
Azul gli sorrise, con occhi contenti.  
-Temo che i venti minuti siano passati, Jamil-san.  
Jamil vibrò in modo così violento che sembrò quasi sul punto di scattare e di strozzarlo. I suoi occhi divennero rossi, molto vicini a utilizzare la magia unica. Per fortuna, ebbe abbastanza prontezza a fermarsi in tempo – sul bordo di ciò che era consentito.  
-Vattene ora e non mi vedrai mai più, Azul-  
Disperato, forse troppo. In quel momento però il polpo ne fu solo contento, cominciò ad ammorbidire la sua entrata com’era capace di fare, stimolando ogni punto davvero sensibile. Jamil si strinse a lui quando, pronto, sollevò i suoi pantaloni alle cosce alzate per poterlo penetrare.  
E Azul spinse, lento e controllato, solo per poterlo fare gemere nel modo che piaceva a lui e liberarlo, ancora, di quell’enorme peso che tratteneva nel cuore – almeno per un momento, almeno per quando stava assieme a lui.  
Il suo ospite avrebbe aspettato con pazienza, davanti alla saletta privata, così come lui avrebbe aspettato che Jamil fosse pronto a confidarsi.


	17. Undicesimo passo, prima parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buondì di nuovo! Ecco a voi un altro “capitoletto” scomposto in due parti! Siccome questo è un po’ un appuntamento speciale, diciamo così, volevo prolungarlo un pochino e renderlo per bene!  
> Ho cercato di animare un po’ la situazione coinvolgendo anche altri pg, perché il contesto mi sembrava potesse richiederlo! E ho lanciato alcuni hints su altre coppie davvero DAVVERO solo accennate, che non verranno mai trattate ma insomma sì, è per piacere mio lkjuhygffgvhj Spero possiate apprezzarle anche voi!  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura!  
>    
>    
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La scuola era ben lontana, distante da tutti loro dal mare aperto e uno specchio che portava dall’altra parte del mondo.  
Il primo a uscire da quello scassato piccolo traghetto fu Ace, seguito subito da Deuce e da Epel. Tutti e tre, con urla più o meno alte e definite, cominciarono a correre oltre l’attracco di legno scuro, fino a raggiungere la sabbia morbida e resa tiepida dal sole dell’alba – e quindi le loro urla si fecero ancora più alte e isteriche, quasi indemoniate, dimentichi del sonno di cui si erano lamentati fino a cinque minuti prima. Era davvero incredibile per tutti loro potersi godere una giornata al mare quando la Scuola era già avvolta da un indizio di inverno: la magia permetteva anche questo, dopotutto.  
Deuce sprofondò con un piede e questo lo portò a ruzzolare nella sabbia per qualche metro, scatenando un’ilarità incontrollata nel compagno di Dormitorio. Almeno Epel ebbe il buon senso di avvicinarsi per controllare come stesse, ma a parte aver mangiato una pinta di sabbia Deuce era tutto intero.  
Ancora sulla banchina, Rook appoggiava una mano sulla spalla tesa di Vil.  
-Roi de Poison, ricordati quello che hai promesso.  
L’altro ragazzo gli scoccò un’occhiata truce e assassina, con la spessa precisione e impietà con cui il cacciatore scoccava le sue frecce.  
-Prima la protezione, poi i giochi. Ho dettato quest’unica condizione, e già l’hanno infranta.  
-Credo che l’entusiasmo di vedere il mare li abbia un po’ travolti.  
-Non è una buona scusa per rischiare di rovinarsi la pelle-  
Floyd li superò, lasciandoli ai loro piccoli e amorosi battibecchi, e così fecero anche gli altri. Il ragazzo di Savanaclaw raggiunse i compagni del primo anno, senza neppure cercare di trattenere lo scodinzolio eccitato della propria coda. Portò con sé tre delle cinque borse che il gruppo aveva preparato per la piccola gita, e anche uno dei due ombrelloni datogli direttamente da Vil; il secondo, lo stava trasportando Jade, che non manifestava tutta quella fretta a tratti infantile, ma invece si godeva lo scintillio sulla cresta del mare con uno sguardo nostalgico e malinconico.  
Accanto a lui, si fece subito Trey, che gli riservò una discreta e leggera spallata – quando si guardarono, lui gli sorrise, pieno di quella comprensione sincera che faceva bene all’animo. Così, entrambi poterono ignorare sia le continue lamentele di Vil, sia i sospiri piuttosto falsamente irritati dell’altro Capo Dormitorio, più piccolo e rosso.  
-Dobbiamo trovare un buon posto dove accamparci.  
Anche lui aveva gli occhi che brillavano e reggeva tra le braccia il cesto con i vari dessert per la merenda del pomeriggio. Fissava con un certo disappunto i suoi studenti di Heartslabyul, specialmente quando Ace cercando di saltare addosso a Deuce per qualche strano motivo non finì piantato con i piedi nella sabbia e lì rimase per qualche minuto buono, circondato da persone troppo intente a ridere piuttosto che aiutarlo; ma la sua tensione si sciolse alla prima brezza che gli arrivò addosso, carica del buon odore della salsedine.  
Floyd ridacchiò, davanti a lui.  
-Vicino agli scogli c’è meno vento…  
Cater finalmente prese in mano la situazione e andò davanti a tutti loro.  
-Una fotografia per i nostri fan e poi-  
Un click soltanto, un paio di tag molto veloci, e si incamminarono tutti assieme verso gli scogli a est, accompagnati dai raggi piacenti del sole.  
  
  
Vil, in quel momento, era calmo. Benché la spiaggia fosse un poco più affollata delle prime ore dell’alba, gli spessi occhiali da sole nascondevano la sua identità, così come anche la posizione appartata del loro piccolo accampamento e la discrezione di quell’enorme ombrellone che stendeva la sua ombra sopra di lui e lo riparava dai raggi solari divenuti più forti. La temperatura poi era perfetta, perché mitigata dalla continua brezza. E il rumore placido delle onde marine, quello vivace dei bambini e quello un po’ più acuto dei gabbiani. Non era poi stata una brutta idea acconsentire a unirsi al gruppo.  
-Ecco a te, Mon Roi. Una granita all’anice.  
Il giovane si mosse appena, sollevando il proprio tronco dallo schienale della sdraio. Alzò gli occhiali da sole e riservò un’occhiata prima a Rook, chinato accanto a lui, e poi a quello che reggeva tra le mani.  
L’altro sorrise, rispondendogli ancora prima che potesse parlare e fare qualche domanda.  
-Mi sono premurato di guardare l’etichetta dello sciroppo usato dall’ambulante. Non ci sono dolcificanti artificiali o zuccheri additivi, né qualsiasi altra diavoleria chimica che potrebbe rovinarti la pelle e l’intestino.  
Solo a quel punto Vil sorrise e prese ciò che il ragazzo gli stava offrendo.  
-Questo calore fa bene alla pelle, ma ho bisogno di idratarmi.  
-Certamente.  
Già al primo sorso, la sua bocca si riempì di freschezza dissetante e la cosa lo rese oltremodo felice.  
E mentre Rook rimaneva impegnato ad ammirare la creatura più bella del creato, appena distante c’erano gli asciugamani occupati dagli altri ragazzi.  
Riddle stava leggendo un libro di alchimia delle masse grandi, una lettura che aveva rimandato da tanto tempo a causa dello studio e dei troppi problemi personali che lo avevano tanto impensierito; proprio perché in vacanza, poteva rilassarsi a modo suo. Trey e Cater, invece, stavano cercando di insegnare alcuni giochi con le carte a Jade, che per quando sorridesse compiacente e compiaciuto, capiva ancora poco di come funzionassero i vari insiemi e i vari sistemi di punteggio, arrivando più di una volta a giocare persino contro se stesso qualcosa di impensabile; però era bravissimo a bluffare, questo era indubbio.  
Arrivò all’improvviso l’altro gemello murena che sorridendo puntò il dito contro i ragazzi di Heartlabyul – cercò di ignorare con tutte le proprie forze Vil e Rook accanto a lui, che non ebbero nulla da ridire a riguardo.  
-Ehi! Abbiamo bisogno di voi!  
Proprio sul punto di buttare sul campo una coppia di regine, chissà per quale miracolo finite nella stessa mano assieme, Jade dovette rispondergli.  
-Che succede?  
-Quello stupido granchio ha detto che sa fare i castelli di sabbia più alti dei miei!  
-E immagino non ti abbia creduto quando gli hai detto che non è vero.  
L’estrema malignità del sorriso di lui, nonché un’insolita ombra sinistra che si allungò sul suo viso, risposero per lui.  
-Voglio che sia così umiliato che mangiare la sabbia sarebbe una cosa più desiderabile che non farsi vedere in giro per la scuola.  
Qualcuno rise, e gli rispose anche.  
-Credo di poterti aiutare, Floyd-  
Le antenne di Riddle si rizzarono all’improvviso in aria, benché ancora facesse finta di ignorarli, ma per fortuna fu Trey a rispondere alla murena.  
-Jade!  
L’interpellato ridacchiò, anche se non sembrava affatto sincero quando parlò.  
-Scherzavo, scherzavo. Ma costruire castelli di sabbia è divertente.  
Cater era già saltato in piedi, pronto per andare a guerreggiare. Aveva acchiappato anche Trey per la spalla, nel tentativo di farlo alzare, quando il loro Capo Dormitorio fece un commento carico di giudizio.  
-È infantile.  
Floyd si corrucciò, pronto a dirgli qualcosa di molto sgradevole.  
Per fortuna, fu sempre Cater a intervenire per primo, e a dare una giustificazione più che valida al proprio desiderio ludico.  
-Siamo ancora giovani, possiamo permetterci degli svaghi del genere senza venire giudicati troppo aspramente. D’altronde, siamo venuti fin qui per divertirci. No?  
Riddle arrossì appena e abbassò gli occhi. Fu quando abbassò anche il proprio libro, riponendolo nel borsone del loro Dormitorio, che gli altri capirono che si era arreso.  
Trey in compenso non era molto contento di un altro aspetto della questione.  
-Mi domando perché tutto debba essere trasformato in una gara.  
La sabbia, intanto, era diventata calda.  
I tre ragazzi umani si mossero un po’ a disagio per tutto il breve tragitto, sensibilissimi a quel calore ustionante che bruciava la pelle delicata dei loro piedi. Sembravano ragni maldestri.  
Jade si fece di fianco al ragazzo dai capelli verdi, forse nel tentativo di dargli supporto psicologico – i suoi piedi erano molto più resistenti di quelli umani.  
-Il tuo Trappola-san è sempre propenso alla sfida, Spade-san si infiamma facilmente. E poi-  
-Floyd li segue a ruota, così come anche Jack.  
Si sentì uno strano rumore, poi Floyd rise. Riddle si era aggrappato alla sua maglietta, mentre continuava a camminare in quel modo assurdo; lui e la murena si scambiarono qualche battuta veloce.  
-Ed Epel ci finisce in mezzo. Direi che dobbiamo salvare almeno lui, tra tutti.  
-Come mai questa attenzione per il piccoletto? Non mi sembra aver bisogno di protezione. Ha già Jack vicino a sé.  
-Tu non conosci Trappola. Potrebbe portare sulla cattiva strada chiunque.  
Floyd sorrise: ormai erano arrivati vicini al mare, e la sabbia aveva cambiato colore oltre che temperatura. Cater corse verso i propri compagni di Dormitorio, mentre la murena faceva un commento malizioso che subito scatenò la reazione dell’altro.  
-Squadra di protezione di quelli sotto il 1.60 in azione.  
Antenne in alto, viso rosso.  
-Hai detto qualcosa, Floyd?  
Un’onda molto lunga però toccò i loro piedi: fresca, inaspettata. Riddle saltellò all’indietro e Floyd rise, riacchiappandolo per il polso e portandolo verso gli altri ragazzi.  
Da una parte c’erano Ace, Epel, Jade e Trey. Dall’altra parte, Riddle e Floyd si unirono a Deuce e Jack.  
Il primo ragazzo li salutò con un ghigno, le mani già sporche di sabbia bagnata.  
-Chi perde, prepara il pranzo per tutti!  
E Floyd, senza perdere neanche un secondo, rispose alla provocazione.  
-Mangerai solo sabbia e disperazione, granchietto.  
Il via alla competizione lo diede un’altra onda, che arrivò più lenta ad accarezzar loro le caviglie.  
  
  
Due forchettoni in mano e il viso arrossato – Epel che sventolava un ventaglietto di carta sulle braci, per ravvivare il fuoco, non aiutava: i suoi capelli avrebbero puzzato di fumo e di pesce anche dopo tre docce, ne era certo.  
Ma più di ogni altra cosa, Ace era irritato per la terribile ingiustizia subita, e non mancò di farlo presente a tutti.  
-Avremmo vinto noi, se non fosse stato per quell’onda!  
Lanciò un’occhiata malevola verso il mare aperto e il bagnasciuga appena distante, dove ancora sorgeva una piccola montagnetta scomposta di sabbia molliccia e bagnata, ovvero quel che ne restava del suo magico castello.  
Riddle, sotto l’ombrellone, addentò il suo spiedino con molto gusto. Non si trattenne dal gongolare palesemente.  
-Proteggere il proprio territorio è un’arte del bravo stratega, Trappola. Non siete stati abbastanza accorti.  
Il ragazzo si girò verso di lui, con un gesto talmente veloce e pieno di stizza da spaventare persino Epel.  
-Voi avevate Jack, che vi ha costruito la diga!  
L’interpellato rizzò coda e orecchie, facendosi vicino ad Ace e alla brace che stava davanti a lui.  
Il riferimento alle buche e alla sua persona, intrinsecamente alla natura di lupo, non gli piaceva per nulla.  
-Stai insinuando qualcosa, per caso?  
Il ragazzo più piccolo, anche un po’ preoccupato della possibilità di un infelice scontro, si fece mediatore tra i due.  
-Su, su. Non litigate.  
E davvero bastò che Epel facesse quella faccia sconsolata, stanco di ravvivare il fuoco, perché Jack si calmasse. Si fece vicino a lui, una montagna di muscoli e peli a confronto di qualcosa di piccolo e grazioso, e tese la mano verso le sue.  
-Posso aiutarti.  
Non aspettò in realtà che Epel rispondesse: gli prese dalle dita il ventaglio e cominciò a fare il suo lavoro, permettendogli di riposarsi un poco. L’altro ragazzo non si smosse dalla propria posizione e preferì comunque rimanergli vicino, sorridendogli.  
Ace dovette guardare da un’altra parte per non dover commentare in alcun modo e manifestare in modo anche vocale il proprio imbarazzo.  
Deuce, che invece non vedeva le loro espressioni, si agitò molto.  
-Jack. Tu fai parte dei vincitori! Non dovresti-  
Fu zittito da Vil, sotto l’altro ombrellone; il Capo Dormitorio parlò come se non avesse interrotto nessuno, irritato da un altro dettaglio per lui assolutamente rilevante.  
-Il mio pesce dev’essere cotto ancora per molto? Devo mangiare entro un certo orario per seguire la mia dieta.  
-È quasi pronto… Ci sono però gli spiedini di verdura.  
Epel gli portò un piatto carico di spiedini cotti bene – non bruciacchiati, quelli li aveva mangiati Floyd di gusto qualche minuto prima, incurante degli effetti devastanti sul suo stomaco e sul suo fegato: qualcuno aveva dedotto che le creature marine avessero un apparato digerente molto diverso da quello umano, dopotutto.  
Vil fece il gesto di alzare gli occhiali dal sole dal naso, solo per riservare un’occhiata terribile a Epel.  
-Non avete portato i tovaglioli?  
Il ragazzino visse un lungo momento di panico, che venne però interrotto dall’intervento pronto dell’altro compagno maggiore del Dormitorio. Rook estrasse una pila di tovaglioli bianchi di seta dalla propria borsa, solo per porgerli a Vil.  
-Qui, Mon Roi.  
-Meno male ci sei tu, Rook.  
Preso uno di quelli, Vil riuscì ad avvicinare le proprie dita protette dal telo al legno sottile di uno degli spiedini, così da riuscire finalmente a mangiare. Sembrò abbastanza soddisfatto di quello che masticava – la cottura alla griglia era perfetta per certi cibi, molto leggera – e questo scatenò una felicità riflessa anche in Rook.  
Quando Epel, salvo e incolume, lo raggiunse di nuovo, Ace si lamentò con lui.  
-Qualcuno mi ricorda come mai quei due si sono uniti?  
-Hunt-senpai ha insistito perché si prendesse un pomeriggio di vacanza. Lo stress non fa bene alla pelle, ha detto.  
-Non fanno niente. Si stanno facendo solo servire. Potrebbero contribuire in qualche modo.  
Epel alzò le spalle, sconsolato. Allora Ace sbuffò ancora più sonoramente e dopo aver girato l’ultimo dei pesci si voltò verso il secondo ombrellone, dove stavano comodi e tranquilli i suoi altri compagni di squadra. Tutto quello era profondamente ingiusto.  
-Trey-senpai! Jade-senpai! Aiutatemi, voi dovreste condividere il mio destino.  
Ma i due interpellati gli sorrisero, come si fossero in precedenza preparati a rispondere alle sue lamentele.  
Avevano già fatto abbastanza per la causa, dal loro punto di vista.  
-Abbiamo comprato l’acqua e il tè-  
-E quel succo alle mele per Epel.  
Ace non poté rispondere: non poteva competere con il loro denaro, perché si era guardato bene dal portare il proprio portafogli. Chi avrebbe mai immaginato, d’altronde, che sarebbe andata a finire a quel modo.  
Sospirò ancora, rassegnato.  
Fu a quel punto che Epel fece un gesto carino e inaspettato: prese uno degli spiedini che dovevano essere per lui e lo alzò alla bocca di Jack, per offrirglielo. Il lupo, d'altronde, aveva aspettato lui ed Ace per mangiare a propria volta, quindi era notevolmente affamato: approfittò della sua generosità per rubargli un piccolo fungo, per poi sorridergli.  
Ace si voltò un’altra volta, decidendo di decapitare il proprio pesce con forza per fare qualcosa.  
Ma qualcun altro non fu così elegante da evitare di commentare la scena.  
-Disgustoso.  
-Floyd…  
La murena rotolò sopra il proprio asciugamano, per andare a scontrarsi contro il piccolo corpo di Riddle. Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi non fece assolutamente nulla per allontanarlo, anzi; continuò a sfogliare il proprio libro, placido, permettendo a Floyd di rimanergli appiccicato a riposare. Il ragazzo più alto ridacchiò per un motivo che conosceva solo lui, poi intrecciò le braccia sotto il viso e prese a sonnecchiare, placido.  
Un poco distanti, anche Trey e Jade avevano finito di mangiare il proprio pesce.  
-Sembra che si stiano divertendo tutti.  
-Il pesce che avete portato era molto buono.  
-Azul è stato generoso con noi. Non si è risparmiato dal cederci tutto il pesce che non era stato consumato ieri.  
-Estremamente generoso…  
Trey si alzò dall’asciugamano, tendendo una mano all’altro.  
-Ti va di fare una passeggiata, Jade?  
La murena gli sorrise e si alzò da sé, proprio quando Deuce li raggiunse in un paio di balzi.  
-Oh, sì! Una passeggiat-  
Il ragazzo sentì qualcosa addosso: guardandosi attorno vide più di uno sguardo, compreso quello di Jade, carico di minaccia e altre terribili cose rivolgersi a lui. Non fu esattamente la paura della morte a spingerlo a ritrattare, quanto il sospetto di star facendo qualcosa di molto sbagliato – dei presenti, solo Floyd avrebbe potuto fargli davvero terrore, ma la murena era per lo più intento a soffiare la sabbia.  
Deglutì e tornò al proprio posto.  
-A-ha, m-magari dopo, quando ho finito di digerire. Voi andate avanti…  
Jade sorrise a Trey e si incamminò, consapevole che a nessun altro sarebbe venuta la balzana idea di seguirli e interrompere così il loro unico momento d’intimità. Trey rivolse uno sguardo di scuse a Deuce e lo raggiunse con passo veloce, mettendosi subito al suo fianco.  
Un sospiro si sollevò dalla parte di Vil, assieme a un commento “era anche ora” e altro molto simile. Nessuno vide il piccolo, minuscolo sorriso all’angolo della bocca di Riddle, quando vide il suo migliore amico raggiungere il bagnasciuga scintillante della spuma delle onde del mare, accanto a Jade.  
Così come nessuno vide lo sguardo privo di alcun sentimento palese che Cater rivolse alla stessa scena, disteso tra Vil e Riddle.


	18. Undicesimo passo, seconda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WELL WELL eccoci di nuovi qui! Ci eravamo lasciati in un punto un po’ particolare, dove i nostri piccioncini (.) se n’erano andati per i fatti loro. E QUINDI QUI IL RESTO!  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura!  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il mare brillava: sulle creste basse e dolci dei flutti, si rifrangevano i raggi caldi del sole, quasi come una coperta di scintillii e piccoli bagliori.  
Jade lo guardava, e i suoi occhi brillavano alla stessa maniera – sorrise quando l’altro ragazzo lo richiamò, interrompendo quella contemplazione silenziosa.  
-Vuoi andare in acqua? Possiamo fare un bagno assieme, qui siamo abbastanza distanti da tutti e nessuno ti vedrebbe trasformato.  
Jade scosse la testa con un piccolo cenno del capo e, quando la brezza marina che saliva dalle onde gli scompigliò i capelli, portò una mano all’orecchio per domare il ciuffo scuro più lungo.  
-Non ho portato con me la pozione per tornare umano. Il ritorno a Scuola sarebbe abbastanza difficile.  
Un ricordo preciso attraversò lo sguardo di Trey, il cui sorriso si tese subito. Dovette ritrattare la propria proposta, a quel punto.  
-Sì, comprendo. La mia schiena si ricorda ancora quella volta che siamo tornati dal minigolf subacqueo.  
Jade ridacchiò; anche lui si ricordava la schiena curva di Trey, nei corridoi della Scuola di sera, quando loro quattro erano sgattaiolati fino alla camera dei gemelli alla ricerca della pozione che facesse tornare Floyd in forma umana. Un’avventura particolare, indimenticabile.  
-Floyd e io siamo lunghi diversi metri e molto pesanti. Abbiamo Howl-san con noi, ma preferirei non espormi a quella maniera con tutti loro.  
-Certo, è comprensibile.  
Un’altra onda si stese sulla sabbia bagnata e arrivò a toccare le loro caviglie nude. Gli occhi pieni di posata malinconia seguirono lo scivolare delle piccole bolle biancastre, che esplosero tra le strisce della spuma marina.  
Trey era sempre al suo fianco, oltre la linea del bagnasciuga.  
L’uomo più vicino alla terra ferma, la murena più vicino al mare: sembrava quasi una metafora di un genere strano e beffardo, a sancire una divisione netta e incolmabile. Però, Trey si sporse verso di lui e ricominciò a costruire un ponte con la sua anima – bastò inizialmente una domanda leggera, che sapeva di intimità discreta.  
-È tanto diverso essere una sirena?  
Jade sorrise d’istinto, perché certo non era la prima volta che gli rivolgevano una domanda del genere. Molti degli esseri umani che aveva incontrato erano curiosi sulle differenze di vita che c’erano con le popolazioni del mare. Era la prima volta che lo faceva Trey, sempre così attento alla discrezione, e per questo motivo Jade impiegò qualche secondo di troppo a rispondergli, tanto che Trey si sentì quasi in imbarazzo e pronto a ritirarsi.  
-Ah, se non vuoi rispondere, non importa-  
-La gravità è un concetto molto diverso. E come il tuo corpo affronta il movimento, anche questo è diverso.  
Continuò a camminare sulla sabbia, con calma. Guardava i propri piedi affondare e poi riemergere, come se fosse meraviglioso ogni singola volta; la sensibilità del palmo dei piedi era incredibile, così preziosa per qualcuno che non l’aveva mai avuta.  
Ridacchiò ancora, proseguendo oltre anche l’ultimo degli ombrelloni sulla spiaggia. Davanti a loro, a quel punto, c’erano solo lontani scogli.  
-Non posso fare capriole in aria, o arrotolarmi verso l’alto. E quando sono distante dal fondo, l’altezza mi spaventa molto di più, perché non posso gestirla.  
Passò sopra di loro uno stormo di gabbiani ed entrambi i ragazzi si ritrovarono a fissare il cielo, coprirsi poi il viso con le mani perché il sole era troppo accecante.  
Un granchio fuggì sotto la sabbia quando li vide arrivare, mimetizzandosi con abilità.  
-Ma, d’altro canto, ci sono bellezze su questa terra che non ho mai visto.  
-I funghi?  
-Ah, miracolo della terra selvaggia. Grazia che la natura terrestre ha fatto a noi povere creature mortali-  
Aveva alzato il viso e le mani al cielo, ricordando alcune immagini delle sue piccole piantine in vetro e le coltivazioni di muffe e porcini che proteggeva nella parte di camera che era sua, a Scuola. Sognante, quasi, con le gote arrossate.  
Quando vide quel sorriso sghembo sul viso di lui, tornò a essere un poco più composto. Non era offeso, in realtà, ma volle comunque fargli quella domanda.  
-Pensi sia divertente?  
-No, in realtà mi fa tenerezza. È bello vedere qualcuno così… appassionato. Esprime la sua vitalità.  
La sabbia cominciò a salire, e i due ragazzi la seguirono. Strisce di alghe verdastre seguivano come un manto la linea del bagnasciuga, e la sabbia era costellata di sassi dai colori lucenti, conchiglie vuote di molluschi mangiati dagli uccelli voraci.  
Un piccolo animale si nascose tra gli scogli giganti, sparendo alla loro vista molto velocemente.  
Jade non si voltò quando gli fece una domanda, lasciò che Trey gli guardasse la schiena ampia mentre parlava.  
-La passione esprime vitalità, Clover-san?  
-Assolutamente. Significa provare interesse per qualcosa, significa essere attratti da qualcosa, non essere indifferenti al mondo esterno.  
-Questo non pensi che possa essere semplice curiosità, in alcuni casi?  
-La curiosità è solo l’incipit, poi deve venire il resto. Senza un’interazione attiva, non c’è vitalità.  
Cominciarono ad arrampicarsi sugli scogli, uno dietro l’altro.  
Dove la murena metteva i piedi nudi, sicuri, così faceva anche il ragazzo umano, fiducioso che l’esperienza e la forza dell’altro potessero guidarlo solo in posti privi di pericoli.  
Gli scogli si arrampicavano poi su una scogliera bassa e liscia, che si scontrava contro le onde marine senza il minimo scudo. Ma si allungavano anche verso il mare, accompagnati per un bel tratto dalla sabbia bassa, che li sorreggeva morbida. Jade andò verso l’orizzonte che si confondeva col mare, e così anche Trey.  
-Dalla curiosità alla passione però penso ci sia un passaggio importante. Non è una trasformazione immediata, neppure quando la curiosità è molto grade.  
-Certo, c’è un ulteriore tassello tra le due tappe, che è il vincolo del piacere.  
-Piacere?  
Trey alzò il braccio sopra la propria testa, per proteggersi dalla luce del sole. Andando più avanti, gli scogli si facevano scivolosi: le onde si scontravano contro la roccia e la bagnavano, senza lasciar tempo all’acqua salata di evaporare.  
Scosse il capo in un cenno di assenso.  
-Il piacere diventa quel legame che trasforma la semplice curiosità per l’oggetto a passione e desiderio, anche. Penso che questo sia l’estrema espressione della vitalità.  
-Ma il piacere è soggettivo, e certo non si può comandarlo.  
-Per questo motivo c’è qualcuno che adora i funghi e qualcuno che li odia.  
Jade si fermò, così che Trey potesse raggiungerlo.  
La spiaggia non era molto distante alle loro spalle, ma abbastanza da creare l’illusione che fossero isolati. Nessuno li avrebbe visti e l’oceano era a loro disposizione: bastava guardare avanti.  
Jade preferì guardare lui, con i capelli tutti scompigliati dal vento.  
-Non stiamo parlando dell’ovvio, Clover-san?  
-Mi sa di sì, Jade. Ma è bello parlare con te.  
Trey ridacchiò.  
Jade invece lasciò che quelle parole cadessero senza risposta; continuò a sorridergli e Trey si permise di andargli un poco più vicino, fino a sfiorargli il fianco.  
Furono l’uno di fronte all’altro per alcuni secondi di silenzio assorto: la calma con cui si fissarono negli occhi fu assoluta, e carica di curiosità e innocenza, mille domande che ancora non avevano risposte: una pura attrazione.  
La murena gli prese poi la mano e lo condusse verso il basso, al riparo in un’apertura che si apriva nell’incastro sbilenco di due scogli grandissimi. Scesero tra alche e piccoli molluschi, piccoli granchi timidi. Toccarono la sabbia bagnata e vi si sedettero, larghi abbastanza da poter stare l’uno accanto all’altro, ma comunque addossati.  
C’era il rumore del mare e il suo odore, un’essenza indelebile pur non fisica.  
Per Trey, c’erano però solo gli occhi di Jade.  
-Clover-san, cosa intendi per vitalità?  
-Intendo l’azione che fai quando vivi consapevolmente e non ti lasci trascinare dall’esistenza.  
-È un pensiero molto profondo, ma non credi che sia anche molto istintivo? Il piacere è legato ai sensi, così come la curiosità.  
-No, la ragione subentra quando il piacere diventa passione, perché approfondisce la codifica che abbiamo della tal cosa.  
-Codifica?  
-Il nostro rapporto con essa.  
Si fermò prima di baciarlo, per ridacchiare ancora.  
-Clover-san, stiamo di nuovo parlando del nulla.  
-Questa volta è colpa tua, Jade…   
  
  
Non iniziarono con un bacio, in realtà.  
Trey si era sporto verso di lui ancora di più, ma quando fu sul punto di incontrare le sue labbra con le proprie si fermò e strofinò la punta dei loro nasi assieme, in gesto di tenerezza inaspettata che sorprese molto Jade. Non avevano ancora esplorato molto quella dimensione, per quanto non fossero più a disagio a rivolgersi gesti gentili e dolci: non poteva essere ricondotto alla sessualità in alcun modo, e non poteva essere quindi giustificato.  
Ma poi Trey lo baciò e allora tutto tornò a essere giusto. Jade riprese a respirare e socchiuse gli occhi, per poi sporgersi contro il ragazzo. Sentì le braccia di lui reggersi sulle sue spalle, gli abbracciò la vita e si ritrovarono stretti l’uno contro l’altro.  
La pietra dura dello scoglio dietro la schiena lo sorresse, anche quando Trey premette un poco di più contro il suo petto e il suo ventre. Gli spettinò i capelli e scese a baciargli il collo, poi la spalla, persino il braccio; lasciò il segno di un succhiotto all’altezza della clavicola, dove il bordo della maglietta arrivava a malapena – e per questo si prese anche una lamentela da parte di lui, che bofonchiò qualcosa a proposito di Riddle e del decoro e dei ragazzi del primo anno con le loro domande inopportune.  
Jade avrebbe voluto rispondergli, eppure si ritrovò a pensare alle parole che voleva rivolgergli. Perché non poteva pretendere alcun possesso né voleva in effetti farlo, ma in qualche modo era felice che Trey si portasse dietro un segno di lui e la consapevolezza del suo imbarazzo non faceva che intensificare questo sentimento.  
Non si era mai curato davvero di tutto questo, forse era la vicinanza del mare a rendere tutto così vivido.  
Lo strinse con più forza e Trey gemette, gli alzò il viso e lo baciò ancora.  
Jade scivolò sulla roccia e distese il proprio tronco per metà, finendo con il reggersi sui propri gomiti. Trey lo poté seguire solo fino a un certo punto, perché una roccia gli impedì di sdraiarsi sopra il corpo di lui; così, rimase seduto sul suo inguine, lo sguardo di lui puntato addosso.  
Il ragazzo umano gli sorrise, mentre gli accarezzava i fianchi da sopra la maglietta chiara.  
-Di solito stai sopra tu, in questa posizione… oggi voglio provare io, invece.  
Jade fremette d’aspettativa, Trey lo sentì benissimo sotto di sé. La murena gli sollevò la maglietta e lo afferrò, risalì il suo ventre e arrivò al petto dove cominciò a giocare con uno dei suoi capezzoli; quando Trey arrossì, fu così contento e soddisfatto che si leccò le labbra davanti al suo sguardo attento.  
Il ragazzo umano cominciò a strofinarsi contro il suo inguine, reggendosi solo sulle ginocchia. Appoggiò il braccio a una roccia sporgente, e questo diede modo a Jade di muoversi con più libertà sul suo petto.  
Ben presto i loro respiri cominciarono ad accelerare e diventare sempre più caldi.  
Jade afferrò la sua natica con una mano, comunicandogli che fosse arrivato il momento giusto. Trey allora si sollevò appena, abbassandosi i pantaloncini da spiaggia di quel terribile colore verde spento; abbassò anche i pantaloni di lui, per vedere il suo sesso già gonfio e duro premergli contro le cosce.  
Ma Jade non gli permise di muoversi subito. La mano rimasta al petto si alzò al suo viso, e fece penetrare a forza due dita nella bocca di lui. Trey arrossì ancora più intensamente, ma capì subito cosa dovesse fare.  
Lo guardò in viso mentre succhiava le sue dita, giocava con loro con la lingua, le mordeva appena. Jade fece quel suo solito ghigno pieno di malizia che lo ripagò appieno, anche quando quelle stesse dita scesero al suo ano e lo prepararono un poco.  
Trey gemette e tese la schiena, Jade gli afferrò la coscia per non lasciarlo andare.  
Si calò su di lui con studiata lentezza, appoggiando una mano al suo petto. Prima dondolò, come aveva fatto qualche minuto in precedenza, ma vide che la cosa gli procurava poco piacere; allora si issò un poco sulle ginocchia e scese piano, per misurare il movimento: dalla reazione di lui, capì che andava meglio.  
Ripeté il gesto, ancora e ancora. Non fu facile, perché non era molto abituato e perché lo spazio per muoversi era davvero limitato, anche se il piacere cominciava a crescere sempre più.  
Jade poi cominciò a muovere il proprio bacino, in modo da aiutarlo e amplificare il piacere di entrambi.  
Lo guardò con sguardo liquido e le labbra lucide. Non si era neanche reso conto di aver cominciato ad ansimare così forte che Jade ormai non sentiva neppure il rumore delle onde del mare.  
In una dimensione così intima, la murena percepiva soltanto Trey.  
E forse proprio per questo arrivò all’orgasmo inaspettatamente, dopo qualche minuto appena; afferrando Trey al fianco, si spinse in lui con qualche colpo secco e si riversò dentro il suo corpo.  
Il ragazzo umano fu sorpreso almeno quanto lui, rimase fermo per qualche istante di silenzio. Jade si ritrovò a temere – o a sperare, non lo sapeva neppure lui con certezza – che Trey a quel punto parlasse, dicesse una domanda specifica e lui fosse costretto a rispondere.  
Invece, Trey gli sorrise e inclinò il proprio bacino, in modo tale da rendere la penetrazione più profonda, e ricominciò a muoversi. Il sesso di Jade si gonfiò poco a poco nel suo corpo caldissimo, ancora più sensibile di prima.  
Non lo voleva lasciare andare, e Jade gliene fu così grato.  
  
  
Tornarono agli ombrelloni quando il sole era disceso quasi del tutto all’orizzonte, dipingendo il cielo e il mare di un arancione caldo, corposo. Soltanto due persone erano rimaste a controllare borsoni e il resto: Vil non si era mosso di un solo centimetro dalla propria sdraio, così come Riddle non aveva staccato gli occhi dal proprio libro. Finì anche l’ultima pagina prima di vederli arrivare e quindi sorrider loro.  
-Oh, bentornati. Siete stati via parecchio.  
Jade gli sorrise tranquillo, rilassato e stranamente soddisfatto.  
-Il paesaggio era così piacevole che era davvero difficile rendersi conto del tempo che passava.  
Si alzò un commento dalla bocca di Vil, mordace come suo solito.  
-Non sapevo che tra di voi si usasse affibbiare nomignoli alle cose, Trey.  
Il ragazzo umano, invece che rispondere alla sua insinuazione, cercò di nascondere un’espressione un po’ dolorante: aveva appoggiato male il piede nella sabbia e lo sforzo di mantenersi in equilibrio si era propagato per tutta la lunghezza della gamba fino alle natiche spossate.  
Guardò il bagnasciuga e poi il mare, dove tutto il resto della comitiva stava giocando. Jack e Deuce stavano facendo una gara di velocità, mentre Epel, Rook e Ace si lanciavano un pallone di plastica grandissimo; Cater rimaneva in ammollo sopra una ciambella rossa a fare fotografie al tramonto.  
-Non dovremmo richiamare gli altri? Il traghetto del ritorno dovrebbe partire fra poco-  
-C’è ancora un’oretta di tempo.  
-Ah!  
Il viso di Trey si illuminò con un sorriso. Guardò Jade per un secondo solo, poi si tolse gli occhiali e glieli porse, onde evitare di andare in mare e rischiare di perderli.  
Fu accolto da alcune grida e l’arrivo del pallone in schiacciata, direttamente da Rook; finì capovolto nell’acqua salata in meno di cinque secondi, con grandi risate di tutti, lui compreso.  
La murena andò invece a sedersi sotto l’ombrellone, dove l’asciugamano era affossato nella sabbia ormai fresca. Decise di godersi quegli ultimi momenti di pace, prima di dover tornare alla frenesia della Scuola.  
Per questo motivo, fu colto alla sprovvista.  
-Com’è?  
Si girò verso il ragazzo dai capelli rossi con l’ennesimo sorriso posato.  
-Cosa, Roseheart-san?  
-Vedere il mare dalla spiaggia, e non il contrario.  
Un’altra domanda intima, ma così delicata e profonda. Jade comprese un po’ di più il motivo di quell’amore folle che animava suo fratello gemello: Riddle era un tesoro prezioso, ancora più prezioso di quelli che si trovavano in fondo al mare.  
Come anche Trey.  
Jade volse lo sguardo alle onde, facendo un lungo respiro.  
-Lo fa diventare ancora più bello.  
Vide con la coda dell’occhio Riddle sorridere, e anche Vil – la sua sensazione di tranquillità era assoluta.


	19. Dodicesimo passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buondì a tutti! Questo capitolo penso sia abbastanza importante, visto un po’ il contesto e tutto ciò che abbiamo raggiunto fino a questo momento. Insomma, /è giunto il grande momen-/ quasi, quasi. Non ancora proprio QUEL momento, ma ci siamo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOLTO VICINI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>    
>    
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade si aggrappò al cuscino che aveva sotto la testa, perso nel proprio piacere: gemeva e ansimava senza ritegno ormai, molto vicino al suo quinto orgasmo. Quando Trey si chinò sul suo viso, inarcando la schiena tesa, Jade lo accolse con mille baci leggeri sulle labbra e poi uno che impegnò le loro lingue e le loro bocche fino in fondo, completamente.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi continuava a spingere il proprio bacino tra le cosce spalancate di lui, contro quell’inguine e contro quelle natiche ormai arrossate per il prolungato sfregamento – e ogni suo movimento era una stimolazione intensissima per la murena umana, tale da essere quasi insopportabile.  
Si appoggiò sui propri avambracci, così da avvicinarsi di più a lui; Jade apprezzò molto, e lo accolse in un abbraccio stretto fatto di sudore e calore. A quel punto però Trey alzò un braccio e gli piegò la gamba, appoggiando la mano sul poplite e spingendolo contro il materasso. Il bacino di Jade si inclinò in modo diverso e questo gli diede agio nel movimento, che diventò più profondo e fluido.  
Jade lo morse piano e lui rise, lo morse di rimando. Jade lo morse un poco più forte, e allora Trey usò tutto il proprio peso per schiacciarlo e sprofondare in lui. Jade chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare a una lunga sequenza di lamenti e gemiti sconnessi, parole senza il minimo senso.  
Adorava quegli occhi privi di ragionevolezza e malizia studiata, sentiva quasi che fosse suo nella maniera più vera e sincera.  
L’orgasmo lo colse pigro, perché ormai le membra erano spossate e non c’era un vero e proprio bisogno fisico da soddisfare, se non quello del contatto e della vicinanza. Il corpo di Jade ebbe qualche spasmo, specialmente quando venne liberato.  
Si ritrovarono quindi entrambi a riprendere fiato con profondi respiri, intontiti dal troppo piacere e dalle troppe emozioni ancora in circolo. L’odore nella stanza non li aiutava: l’aria era pregna di loro.  
Trey fu il primo a destarsi abbastanza. Si allungò verso il comodino dove aveva appoggiato gli occhiali e la penna magica; dopo che tornò a vedere anche il mondo, diede una veloce ripulita al corpo di Jade e al proprio, e poi recuperò la coperta più morbida finita in fondo al letto.  
A quel punto, poterono abbracciarsi stretti.  
Con la guancia appoggiata al petto di lui, Jade si godette la momentanea tranquillità. Lasciò che lo pettinasse e lo accarezzasse sulla schiena, seguendo con le dita chissà quali disegni. Benché fosse quello dal fisico più grande, adorò essere stretto dalle sue braccia e farsi coccolare da lui, e Trey certo non si tirò indietro.  
Lo baciò placido tra i capelli, respirando ancora il suo odore. Con la mano libera, gli spostò la frangia dagli occhi, in modo che avesse lo sguardo sgombro, e poi lo accarezzò sulla guancia sentendo il suo sorriso ferino.  
-Devo andare, Clover-san.  
Subito Trey tentò di trattenerlo con un abbraccio più stretto, un tono fintamente lamentoso.  
-Non puoi proprio restare altri cinque minuti?  
-Temo di essere già in ritardo di ben più di cinque minuti…  
Gli alzò il mento e lo baciò, sciogliendo la presa con cui lo circondava.  
Anche se a malincuore, Jade dovette uscire da quel letto così caldo e accogliente, raccattare i propri vestiti e trovare le scarpe, per andare a lavorare al Mostro.  
Si sorprese quando Trey parlò – la sua espressione era preoccupata, forse un po’ troppo.  
-Dì a Ashengrotto che ti ho trattenuto io-  
Voleva dargli una scusa per il suo ritardo: dolce.  
Purtroppo per Trey, però, se Jade avesse usato una scusa simile avrebbe implicato troppe cose di fronte ad Azul, molte delle quali non era ancora disposto ad ammettere – men che mai permettere che Azul le usasse contro di lui. Ma, questo, non poteva dirlo neanche a Trey, così si limitò a sorridere.  
-Non ti preoccupare, me la caverò.  
Prese il proprio cravattino e recuperò la sciarpa con lo stemma del Dormitorio, mentre Trey cercava di pettinarsi con le mani.  
-Chiudi bene quando esci.  
Lo vide ancora tutto arruffato e sorrise divertito.  
Tornò da lui per un bacio veloce – che l’altro ragazzo trasformò in un bacio non così veloce – e poi fuggì.  
-Ci vediamo.  
Sospirò solo una volta uscito dalla propria camera, cominciando a incamminarsi veloce verso il Mostro. Sperava che, essendo un giorno infrasettimanale, il locale non fosse molto ghermito e che, quindi, Azul non fosse troppo di cattivo umore per il suo ritardo. Era il primo che faceva in due anni, ma certo non era una giustificazione sufficiente.  
Per fortuna sua, quando arrivò vide solo pochissimi clienti e un cameriere che si muoveva adagio tra sedie e tavoli. Sospirò rasserenato.  
Almeno quello, sembrava procedere senza il minimo intoppo.  
  
  
Azul soffiò sulla superficie della sua tisana rilassante, un infuso con camomilla e malva. Poi alzò lo sguardo e allargò una specie di sorriso che l’altro conosceva benissimo.  
-Jade, siediti qui.  
Indicò con un cenno del capo la poltroncina riservata, di norma, ai loro ospiti, e già con questo la murena si mise sull’attenti. Sfoggiò un sorriso simile a quello di lui, mentre si sedeva sopra i cuscini morbidi – cominciò anche a capire lo sghignazzo molesto del fratello gemello, che li aveva lasciati pochi secondi prima andandosene sbattendo la porta dello studio privato.  
-Che succede, Azul? Come mai questa forma di velato interrogatorio?  
-Suvvia, suvvia. Pensi davvero che io possa risultare intimidatorio con te?  
-Affatto. Per questo mi stavo chiedendo la ragione dei tuoi sforzi vani.  
Al ghigno di lui, Azul rispose con un silenzio prolungato. Sorseggiò la propria tisana con calma, come se tutto fosse una grande recita pianificata in precedenza. Non c’era una particolare tensione tra di loro, perché entrambi sapevano fin troppo bene le regole del gioco che stavano giocando, e per quanto potessero mostrarsi provocatori, seguivano un copione già concordato. O almeno, così pensava Jade.  
Per questo Azul pronunciò parole previste, con calma tirata.  
-Vorrei solo avere la promessa che il ritardo di oggi non ricapiterà mai più. Un’eccezione è ammessa, ma per essere tale deve capitare solo una volta, Jade.  
L’espressione dell’interlocutore si ammorbidì un poco. Comprendeva e condivideva la critica: un errore del genere non era da ripetersi, mai e poi mai.  
Abbassò il capo lievemente e asserì, com’era suo dovere fare.  
-Comprendo perfettamente. Non ricapiterà mai più.  
Anche l’espressione di Azul si ammorbidì un poco, a quel punto. Non ci fu più l’ombra del sospetto, o anche solo dell’irritazione, nel suo tono, e poté concedersi una piccola confessione all’altro.  
-Credo nelle tue parole, Jade. Sei sempre stato un compagno fedele e accorto, non mi hai mai dato motivo di dubitare di te.  
Poi sorrise e alzò ancora la tazzina con la tisana, sogghignando un poco.  
-Anche se devo dire che, da un certo punto di vista, mi sento un po’ sollevato. Floyd mi ha detto il motivo del tuo ritardo.  
Jade nascose bene la sorpresa – e il sentimento un po’ ferito di essere stato tradito proprio dal fratello gemello. Azul non era solito invadere a quel modo la sua vita privata, dal momento che mai ne aveva avuta una che non coinvolgesse lui stesso o il fratello, e questo rallentò le sue reazioni.  
Anche Jade però era abile nella dialettica, e tentò di sviare un poco la tematica del loro dialogo.  
-Sollevato?  
-Beh, certo quello che è successo mi fa dedurre che almeno per quanto riguarda te non dovrò faticare come ho fatto per quello scemo di tuo fratello. Le cose tra te e Clover vanno abbastanza bene perché tu faccia persino ritardo nel tuo lavoro.  
Si rilassò contro lo schienale del proprio divanetto, inspirando forte l’aroma della propria tisana. Sembrava davvero a proprio agio, privo di pensieri pesanti.  
-Dovrai impegnarti a far funzionare le cose però per conciliare questi aspetti della tua vita, so che ci riuscirai.  
Lo guardò sorseggiare ancora e ancora quella dannata tisana, con una soddisfazione che gli aveva visto addosso solo in determinate sere di altissimo profitto.  
Fu forse questo che lo scosse nel profondo, perché mai prima di quel momento aveva pensato davvero a come gli altri lo vedessero – non che gli importasse in qualche modo, ma la misura dell’impressione altrui era molto significativa. Azul non aveva capito i suoi sentimenti quando si era allontanato da Trey, la prima volta che lo aveva rifiutato, eppure aveva inteso una sorta di felicità quando lui e Trey si erano riappacificati. Era strano e insolito, inusuale.  
Benché Jade sussurrò, Azul lo sentì lo stesso.  
-È questa l’immagine che do all’esterno?  
-Perché, che impressione vorresti dare?  
Jade sorrise subito per tentare di mascherare il tutto, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Altro errore, sempre per il medesimo motivo di distrazione.  
-Nessuna, Azul. Non ti preoccupare, è tutto sotto controllo.  
Azul lo guardò dritto negli occhi, decidendo circa la linea di comportamento da tenere. Volente o meno, lui si ritrovava coinvolto per un altro genere di questioni, ma stava a lui capire quanto impicciarsi.  
Decise di non far cadere il discorso a quel punto, mascherando le sue intenzioni con impazienza esplicita.  
-Se mi dici così, la cosa naturale da fare è preoccuparsi. Specialmente considerando la tua personalità.  
-Oh? Cosa vorresti dire?  
-Jade, a differenza di quell’imbecille di tuo fratello, tu hai la tendenza a pensare troppo. La tua concezione del divertimento è appagata da questa tua capacità di analisi e di pianificazione, e benché ammetta che la trovi molto proficua e utile ai miei stessi scopi, in certe occasioni forse sarebbe meglio fare come Floyd, ovvero non pensare affatto e lasciarsi andare.  
Un consiglio, dato da chi con ogni evidenza di sentiva di occupare una posizione diversa dalla sua. Forse con più esperienza, forse con meno impicci d’amore. Quella sera, Azul non smetteva davvero di stupirlo, così come Jade non smetteva di stupire se stesso.  
Cercò ancora di retrocedere, ma il polpo fu ancora più diretto.  
-La tua premura è quasi commovente, Azul. Ma, come ti ho detto, non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi.  
-Quindi diventerai il suo fidanzato?  
Ghignò al suo silenzio ammutolito, perché era davvero in una posizione di vantaggio e la stava sfruttando in modo impietoso – sorseggiò persino la propria tisana, con quell’espressione trionfante addosso. Pensava di averlo in pugno.  
-Ho scoperto anche questo. Non dovresti mai sottovalutare le mie capacità, Jade. Ho una spia molto capace.  
Oltre alla sorpresa, Jade si ritrovò a considerare velocemente il rapporto che lo legava ad Azul. Ciò che stava succedendo in quella stanza non poteva più definirsi entro un rapporto di puro profitto, checché ne dicesse Azul stesso. Jade volle esserne sicuro, che Azul stesse manifestando un certo tipo di preoccupazione, perché solo a quel punto gli avrebbe aperto il proprio cuore, anche senza bisogno di Magia.  
Tornò serio, rigido col corpo, e ricambiò il suo sguardo diretto.  
-Non pensi che questo sia un po’ troppo-?  
-No, affatto. Non quando c’è di mezzo il rischio che tu possa rovinare i miei affari come ha fatto Floyd.  
-Non permetterei mai che qualcosa del genere possa influire sul mio rendimento.  
-Jade, è inutile che continui a sviare la questione. Non te ne andrai da qui finché non mi avrai dato una risposta.  
-È una minaccia?  
-No, è un ordine.  
Lo disse senza particolare impeto, con lo stesso tono con cui si ordinerebbe una bibita gasata al bar: Jade seppe in questo modo che per qualche motivo tutta quella questione era per lui molto importante o significativa. Lo lasciò bere, lo lasciò pensare, lasciò anche che il silenzio si prolungasse tra di loro abbastanza da rendere le parole ancora più pesanti.  
Azul non fece nessun errore, eppure fu il primo a esporsi davvero.  
-Fidanzarsi non significa essere legati per sempre. Almeno, non necessariamente. Significa darsi una possibilità. E questo è un pensiero che a me ha aiutato molto, in certe situazioni.  
Jade fu finalmente scosso – quello che voleva e quello che voleva anche Azul. Sulla loro intesa, avevano creato il Mostro e imbastito una relazione fin troppo stretta. Per questi motivi avevano un livello d’intesa tale da poter raggiungere le anime di entrambi. D’altronde, così come il desiderio di Jade era la felicità di Azul, così il desiderio vero di Azul era la felicità di Jade.  
La murena sospirò, abbassando finalmente lo sguardo.  
-Quindi la questione è se io ho fiducia o no in Clover.  
-Esatto. E permettimi di dire che molti dei tuoi atteggiamenti suggeriscono già una risposta precisa. Il tuo istinto ti ha guidato fin qui, e non credo lo abbia fatto senza una ragione. Ma se non fai la prima mossa, non saprai mai quale sarà il finale, rimarrai col dubbio per sempre.  
Si permise anche alcune parole che lo fecero rientrare nel suo ruolo solito, facendo svanire completamente la tensione creata e tornando al copione abitudinario. Jade gli sorrise, perché si scoprì quasi contento nel sentirlo pronunciare un lessico più suo.  
-Investire sulle novità e sulle tendenze è un grosso azzardo, ma può portare anche a un grande guadagno. E sapersi adattare ai tempi è la strategia sempre vincente.  
-Come il Mostro, dopotutto.  
-Come il Mostro.  
E nel sorriso, sospirò ancora – il suo sguardo fu sinceramente indifeso, innocente, quasi emozionato.  
-Ci devo ancora pensare.  
Azul alzò un sopracciglio, sogghignando appena. Era compito di un amico anche lo scherno, in fin dei conti, specie quando le questioni erano serie.  
-Va bene così. Saprò la risposta appena sarà pronunciata da te.  
-Non ci sono dubbi a riguardo.  
Jade fece per alzarsi dal divanetto, ma un altro pensiero lo colse e gli fece muovere la lingua veloce.  
Gli parlò da sirena, dal punto di vista di qualcuno che mai aveva pensato di trovarsi impreparato di fronte a qualcosa, men che mai i propri stessi sentimenti. Sapeva che Azul poteva capire a un livello più profondo di tutti gli altri.  
-Questa terra asciutta sa dare opportunità e meraviglie. Non pensavo di trovare qualcosa di così interessante tra sassi e rocce asciutti, è stata una sorpresa. Anche come predatore, dopotutto, bisogna essere prudenti, perché i propri denti possono azzannare prede indigeste o addirittura velenose.  
E Azul capì, ma gli rispose con qualcosa che non si aspettava di certo – Jade si chiese da cosa derivasse quello strano sentimento di passione, anche se non volle indagare assolutamente.  
-Tendiamo a sottovalutare gli esseri umani, ma alcuni di loro ci hanno dato la caccia per millenni, portandoci quasi all’estinzione. Hanno una forza e una caparbietà a tratti sorprendente, che non bisognerebbe mai ignorare.  
La tisana era finita: Azul ripose la tazza ormai vuota sul piattino bianco e gli sorrise terribilmente affabile.  
-Secondo me, Clover è ancora in camera tua, ad aspettarti. Portagli qualcosa da mangiare. Sarete entrambi affamati, immagino.  
Jade sorrise alle sue parole e si alzò davvero, lo salutò e uscì dalla stanza, sicuro che se fosse passato per le cucine del Mostro avrebbe trovato un piccolo bento pieno del cibo avanzato della serata, appositamente preparato per lui e Trey.  
Una volta rimasto solo, Azul sospirò, con lo sguardo pieno di angoscia. Aveva davvero rischiato di vedere un’altra storia d’amore fallire miseramente, sarebbe stata l’ennesima sua sconfitta e questo gli avrebbe fatto ancora più male di quello che già stava provando. Sospirando, si rese conto di star tremando; allora si alzò dal divanetto in pelle e andò a riempirsi ancora la tazza di camomilla, prima di riprendere a lavorare sulle scartoffie Mostro.


	20. Tredicesimo passo

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade comprese una cosa, subito dopo aver preso la propria decisione: Trey non si sarebbe mai proposto una seconda volta, ma arrivati a quel punto avrebbe aspettato che fosse lui a farsi avanti, perché era l’unico modo di avere una risposta sincera e vera alla sua implicita domanda. La seconda cosa che comprese è che Trey, proprio per questo, non lo avrebbe aspettato in eterno, anzi; dal momento che i cinque appuntamenti pattuiti erano terminati, si sarebbe allontanato da lui entro breve tempo.  
Queste consapevolezze cambiarono molto la prospettiva che aveva della questione, perché lo mettevano in una posizione di vantaggio, ma allo stesso tempo anche molto delicata. Era un po’ come la caccia, doveva studiare bene le proprie mosse e calcolare il giusto momento per avanzare, altrimenti la sua preda sarebbe scappata lontano e non sarebbe rimasto niente per lui.  
Eppure, calcolare il momento di maggior vulnerabilità non fu affatto facile.  
Nonostante le parole di incoraggiamento, Azul non gli diede pace né con le attività del Mostro né con le mansioni da Vice Capo Dormitorio. Per un motivo o per l’altro, Jade si ritrovò impossibilitato a dedicare più di qualche minuto a qualcuno che non fosse se stesso, a malapena riusciva a interagire con suo fratello gemello con il quale condivideva persino la stanza.  
In più, anche in quei rari momenti in cui incrociava Trey per i corridoi, nei cambi d’ora o per le attività extrascolastiche, il ragazzo dai capelli verdi era spesso accompagnato dal suo compagno di Dormitorio, per qualche strana ragione. Cater Diamond sembrava capace di occupare tutto il poco tempo libero a disposizione di cui disponeva, con innegabile abilità che Jade poteva solo che riconoscergli.  
Così, per un motivo o per l’altro, erano passate quasi due settimane, e la neve aveva cominciato a scendere sulla Scuola.  
  
  
Sospirò, spossato e con un velo di tristezza addosso. La strada che lo separava dalla pista di volo non era tanta, e i minuti che lo separavano dall’inizio della lezione decisamente troppo pochi per coprire la sua preoccupazione.  
Odiava volare, odiava farlo ancora di più quando era preoccupato per altro.  
Inoltre, nevicava ormai da giorni, ma benché la lunga pista fosse ormai una distesa bianca di ghiaccio soffice, il professor Vargas si era guardato bene dall’annullare le proprie lezioni.  
Sospirò di nuovo, prima di sentire una voce fin troppo conosciuta.  
-Cater, ti prego-  
Si fermò in mezzo al viale della Scuola, in maniera tanto improvvisa che qualcuno dei suoi compagni gli finì persino addosso. Ma prima di pensare a come poterlo far diventare mangime per pesci, Jade sentì anche una seconda voce, proveniente dalla stessa direzione.  
-Ancora un attimo, Trey! Manca poco-  
Si separò dal resto della sua classe, andando verso ovest – oltre le statue dei Grandi Sette, dove i prati scorrevano liberi e gli alberi si alzavano forti da terra.  
Sentì ancora quelle due voci parlottare, mentre si avvicinava al luogo designato.  
-Hai già fatto almeno una dozzina di foto, non ti pare abbastanza?  
-Devo essere pronto per ogni eventualità! I fiori in primavera, le vacanze d’estate, le foglie in autunno e la neve in inverno! Sono queste le tendenze più comuni e amate! Bisogna sempre saper soddisfare il proprio pubblico!  
Arrivò a un punto un poco nascosto, dietro una fila di cespugli particolarmente rotondi.  
Diamond era quasi disteso a terra, in mezzo alla neve, alla ricerca dell’angolo perfetto per la fotografia perfetta. Sembrava particolarmente interessato a quel piccolo filo d’erba che sbucava dal nulla e si stagliava, così coraggioso, in mezzo a tutto quel gelo.  
A pochi passi di distanza, Trey aveva il naso rosso e gli occhiali mezzi congelati, stava persino tremando nonostante fosse ben coperto da una cuffia spessa e da una giacca così grossa da farlo sembrare quasi un omino di neve.  
La sua voce non aveva neanche la parvenza dell’allegria dell’altro.  
-Come puoi farlo se muori assiderato?  
La murena si fece avanti senza esitazione – quale scusa migliore dopotutto per ritardare il proprio supplizio su quella dannata scopa.  
-Clover-san!  
Gli occhi dorati del ragazzo con i capelli verdi si illuminarono, quando lo scorsero.  
-Oh, Jade! Ci sei anche tu qui. Ma non dovresti essere a lezione?  
Trey rispose solo inizialmente al suo sorriso, poi lo guardò male e Jade dovette persino giustificarsi.  
Era estenuante avere a che fare con studenti modello, dopotutto.  
-Stai per caso saltando?  
-No, no. Ora raggiungo gli altri. Volevo solo dirti-  
Dovette zittirsi, perché un’ombra gli si avvicinò all’improvviso.  
Cater, con sorriso morbido e cellulare sempre pronto, si era sfilato la lunga sciarpa che aveva al collo e in quel momento la stava porgendo a Trey, senza curarsi all’apparenza di aver appena interrotto qualcosa di importante tra loro due.  
-Ehi, Trey! Prendila pure, io non ho freddo.  
Il rossore immediato della sua pelle smentì quanto appena affermato, ma il suo iterlocutore non se ne accorse e accettò di buon grado il dono fattogli.  
-Oh. Grazie mille, Cater!  
Preso in contropiede, Jade si rifugiò dietro il proprio sorriso. Era difficile da ammettere, ma quella sciarpa gli stava addosso pure molto bene.  
Trey lo guardò in silenzio, come aspettandosi che gli dicesse qualcosa. Era tranquillo e fiducioso, persino calmo, e Jade conservava in sé un tale grado di disperazione da fissarsi sui suoi occhi bellissimi. E preso dalla contemplazione, abbassò di nuovo la guardia.  
-Vorrei dirti-  
-Leech-kun, vieni un attimo qui!  
Cater, assolutamente intenzionato a non farsi ignorare dagli altri due, prese per il polso la murena umana e lo trascinò con la forza di quattro uomini nella neve.  
Jade era così stralunato che non oppose resistenza, men che mai quando sentì Trey ridere della cosa.  
-Abbiamo poco tempo! Su, su! Mettiti qui!  
Lo fece sedere, gli inclinò un poco il busto e gli fece accavallare le gambe, in una posa plastica senza la minima grazia.  
Posa che sembrava farlo fin troppo contento.  
-Una sirena in mezzo alla neve! Non è qualcosa che si vede spesso, neppure su MagiCam!  
La fortuna volle che, a quel punto, a salvare Jade arrivasse una piccola sagoma con i capelli e il viso rossi, la cui sola presenza riuscì a far evaporare la neve sotto i suoi piedi e persino quella che cadeva dal cielo, creando un’aura assassina protettiva tutt’attorno a sé.  
-Leech, cosa fai qui? La lezione inizia adesso.  
Cater rise un poco, poi si strozzò con la propria saliva e si allontanò da loro.  
-L’ho trattenuto io! Non sgridarlo troppo!  
Riddle si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiata assassina che presagiva ritorsioni future, e benché l’idea di veder Cater a terra dolorante fosse un poco allettante per Jade, per qualche motivo che ancora non si spiegava, volle evitare di essere testimone di un omicidio e di avere grane extrascolastiche. Si alzò abbastanza in fretta e raggiunse il capoclasse.  
Prima di andare via, però, si fermò davanti a Trey, che aveva smesso di ridere.  
Le loro spalle si sfiorarono appena – e le parole del ragazzo divennero una nuvoletta di vapore, che gli toccò il viso con dolcezza.  
-La prossima volta, Jade. Riusciremo a parlare.  
  
  
Ma non ci fu una volta dopo, perché Cater Diamond si impegnò davvero a rimanere al fianco di Trey ogni passo che faceva.  
Appena dopo la riunione dei Capi e dei Vice dei Dormitori sulle vacanze di Natale.  
Mentre sistemavano le piante della serra per il gelo invernale.  
Persino quando lo stesso Trey era andato al Mostro a ordinare ingredienti un poco speciali per le sue torte, o quella volta dopo lezione di Alchimia che si era fermato per pulire tutti i calderoni.  
E così, era passata un’altra settimana.  
  
  
Erano state due parole dette sovrappensiero dal ragazzo con i capelli verdi, circa il fatto che doveva preparare qualcosa di davvero importante per Riddle: nessuno avrebbe potuto mettere in dubbio la serietà delle sue intenzioni, conoscendo quanto intransigente era il suo committente.  
Con un sorriso sulle labbra, quindi, Cater aveva spinto fuori dalla cucina Jade e lo aveva accompagnato per un bel pezzo, blaterando circa le incredibili capacità culinarie del proprio compagno di Dormitorio – il quale, come si premurò di ricordare per la quinta volta, aveva dormito in una stanza assieme a lui per ben due anni.  
Jade lo lasciò fare, non oppose molta resistenza, perché quando furono davvero soli, senza alcun testimone che potesse vedere la sua espressione, decise di affrontarlo direttamente. Piantò i piedi al suolo e Cater gli andò addosso, incapace di spingerlo oltre; il ragazzo sobbalzò quando la murena si voltò nella sua direzione e provvide subito a mettere almeno un metro di distanza tra di loro.  
-Diamond-san, penso che tu faccia prima a dirmi il tuo problema.  
-Oh, Leech-kun! Non capisco, di che problema parli?  
Jade lo guardò in viso, diretto.  
Dubitava che il proprio interlocutore fosse davvero così scemo, o che fosse così poco abile nel nascondere le proprie intenzioni. Il suo istinto gli diceva di prenderlo e di utilizzarne le carni come ingrediente principale per il prossimo menù al Mostro, occultare un cadavere era molto semplice se questo veniva spezzettato in tanti stomaci.  
Tuttavia, provò la via diplomatica, onde evitare di mettere zizzania tra sé e Trey.  
Sorridendo, cercò di assumere persino una posa fisica quieta.  
-Pensavo che tu fossi amico di Clover-san e che volessi la sua felicità.  
-Clover-san? Intendi, Trey? Ma certo che sono amico di Trey e certo voglio la sua felicità! Eccome se la voglio!  
L’espressione di Cater non vacillò neanche per un istante – in realtà, a recitare era tutt’altro che pessimo.  
Però non vacillò neanche il sorriso di Jade, neppure durante la breve provocazione che volle tendergli.  
-Quindi mi stai boicottando di proposito.  
Un poco a disagio, Cater accennò un passo indietro, verso le cucine che si trovavano alle loro spalle.  
-Davvero. Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando, Leech-kun.  
La murena assottigliò lo sguardo e zittì con forza il proprio istinto che stava urlando a gran voce.  
Avrebbe davvero potuto fargli del male molto facilmente. Avrebbe potuto non solo prenderlo e portarlo via, ma persino dargli al proprio fratello, o ad Azul; avrebbe potuto chiuderlo in uno sgabuzzino e dimenticarsene per qualche giorno.  
Eppure, tutto questo avrebbe avuto conseguenze devastanti per il rapporto che voleva avere con Trey, perché Jade non era neanche sicuro che l’altro fosse consapevole delle palesi malefatte del proprio amico.  
Continuò quindi sulla strada della mediazione.  
-Allora ti faccio una richiesta diretta. Lasciami dieci minuti da solo con lui. Fai qualsiasi cosa sia di tuo gradimento, basta che sia lontano da Clover-san per soli dieci minuti.  
Vide nello sguardo di lui, finalmente, un guizzo di vita, il primo che gli vedeva in volto da che lo conosceva.  
Fu una luce tetra e oscura, di un genere che aveva visto apparire negli occhi delle specie degli abissi più reconditi quando minacciate. Durò solo il tempo di un battito di ciglia, perché poi Cater sorrise ancora.  
-Leech-kun, temo mi sia impossibile! Sai, il nostro Capo Dormitorio sta organizzando proprio una festicciola per salutarci tutti prima delle vacanze di Natale! Ora come ora Trey è molto impegnato e ha bisogno del mio aiuto! O meglio, di quattro dei miei aiuti!  
Estrasse il proprio cellulare dalla tasca della divisa scolastica, sventolandolo come se fosse un’arma mortale. Lì erano accuratamente memorizzate tutte le fotografie che aveva fatto con Trey.  
Continuò, cantilenando.  
-Sono sicuro che tu possa capire che non posso lasciarlo neanche per un secondo.  
Quella insistenza sciolse definitivamente ogni remora rimasta.  
La mano di Jade salì al volto e, senza che lui lo volesse o lo programmasse, la sua espressione divenne quella di un predatore, pronto a saltare al collo della preda con entrambe le sue affilate bocche. C’era un solo modo definitivo, d’altronde, per eliminare un ostacolo ostinato – e si giustificava del fatto che lui ci aveva tentato, ci aveva tentato per davvero, di avvisare quel povero essere umano; le conseguenze le avrebbe affrontate dopo.  
-Diamond-senpai. Non so a che gioco tu stia giocando, ma ti consiglio di smettere. Potrei cominciare a divertirmi anche io.  
-Oh, mi dispiace che tu la prenda così male! Dovevi dirgli qualcosa di importante, per caso?  
Era già pronto per andargli contro, quando sentì un profumo fin troppo conosciuto, e la sua aurea di minaccia sparì, lasciando invece un’espressione attonita. Il ragazzo umano intuì chi fosse arrivato alle sue spalle ancora prima di sentire quella voce chiamarlo.  
-Cater.  
-Trey-!  
Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi aveva puntato i propri occhi dorati su di lui, con espressione indecifrabile. Si tolse il grembiule infarinato di dosso e glielo porse.  
-Le torte ora devono riposare qualche minuto, prima di essere messe nel forno.  
-Oh, perfett-  
-Ci pensi tu, per favore?  
Cater prese il grembiule tra le proprie mani, tentennando un poco sotto il suo sguardo fisso.  
-Beh, se ci tieni che la cucina esploda, posso provarci.  
Trey però rise in modo talmente disarmante e genuino da rendere vana ogni sua resistenza.  
-Non dire scemenze. Non sei mica Deuce!  
Poi lo superò, senza neanche dargli il tempo di replicare, in un chiaro gesto che dichiarava diverse cose.  
Infatti, si avvicinò alla murena e si fermò al suo fianco, giusto per guardarlo e sorridergli.  
-Jade.  
Passò oltre anche lui, ma quella volta in un implicito invito a seguirlo.  
Jade si prese il gusto di guardare l’espressione di Cater, per qualche secondo. Il ragazzo umano aveva uno strano sorriso, come se promettesse qualcosa – non sarebbe stato più in ritardo, in futuro, né avrebbe sottovalutato le intenzioni di Trey. La partita tra di loro, forse, non era finita.  
Ma Trey quella volta aveva deciso: aspettò che Jade lo raggiungesse, prima di entrare con lui in un’aula vuota.  
  
  
Lo tenne fermo contro la porta, mentre assaliva la sua bocca. Jade capì quindi di non essere l’unico ad aver quell’estremo bisogno di contatto, maturato in tanto tempo di lontananza: da come Trey gli respirava e gli si premeva addosso, si eccitò forse più del solito.  
Allargò le cosce per far spazio alla sua gamba, lo strinse all’altezza dei fianchi – e gli permise anche di tirargli i capelli, mordergli un labbro, guardarlo con occhi voraci. Neppure quando gli afferrò le natiche con forza Trey si scompose più di tanto, anzi; cominciò a muovere il proprio ginocchio contro il suo inguine e questo lo fece gemere contro le sue labbra.  
Gli slacciò i pantaloni, ma il ragazzo umano gli impedì di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, tirandogli ancora una volta i capelli. Invece, sentì la sua mano correre sotto l’intimo, afferrare la mezza erezione che aveva già e cominciare a masturbarlo quasi con ferocia, con inarrestabile desiderio.  
Venne in pochissimo, sporcandogli le mani.  
Trey ne fu alquanto sorpreso, tanto che fermò quella folle corsa quasi all’improvviso. Non si era aspettato un risultato del genere, forse.  
-Sei durato poco…  
-Mi sei mancato molto-  
Jade tentò di sorridere, nonostante avesse il fiato corto e la camicia della divisa ormai un caos di pieghe storte. Trey non rispose subito al suo sorriso: dopo essersi asciugato le dita con un fazzolettino, ritirò la propria gamba incrociò le braccia le braccia al petto.  
Scemato il piacere, rimase ben altro.  
-Sono dovuto venire io da te ancora una volta.  
-Mi dispiace. Ho tentato, ma-  
-Ma?  
Jade ammorbidì lo sguardo, mentre decideva ancora una volta di essere una brava persona.  
Se c’era una possibilità di far partire quella relazione, non l’avrebbe iniziata facendolo litigare con quello che pareva il suo migliore amico.  
Tentò un sorriso.  
-Ho avuto anche io molti impegni, ultimamente.  
-Il Mostro?  
La murena asserì, a quella mezza verità.  
Trey parve capire molto di più di quello che le sue parole avevano detto. Sospirò, si sistemò persino meglio gli occhiali sul naso, in un gesto che Jade non aveva visto per troppo tempo – lo amò, come ogni altra cosa di lui.  
Ma dal sorriso che gli fece, intuì che Trey stesso aveva capito la cosa più importante.  
-Volevi dirmi qualcosa? Prima che Cater ci interrompa di nuovo.  
Quello fu davvero eccessivo, persino per Jade.  
Stringendolo a sé, cominciò a tempestarlo di baci sul viso e sul collo, approfittando della sua momentanea distrazione. Trey ridacchiò, facendo solo finta di volerlo allontanare, intrecciando invece le proprie gambe con quelle di lui.  
-Ah, smettila! Così è decisamente troppo-  
-Se ti stanchi così presto dei miei baci, potrebbe essere un problema.  
-Ah, sì?  
-Sì, perché ho intenzione di dartene molto, d’ora in poi.  
-E perché mai? Mica siamo fidanzati!  
-Lo vorresti?  
-Cosa? Cosa dovrei volere?  
Si fermò, per guardarlo in viso. Trey era già arrossito, si aggrappava con entrambe le mani alla divisa sul suo petto, quasi non volesse lasciarlo andare mai più. C’era un tale sollievo in lui, un tale abbandono nei suoi muscoli, che Jade ne fu quasi commosso.  
Strofinò le punte dei loro nasi, chiudendo gli occhi solo per un istante: sapeva che Trey non gli avrebbe permesso di fare quella domanda con le palpebre calate, dopo tutto quello che era successo.  
Quindi, si guardarono negli occhi.  
-Vorresti fidanzarti con me?  
Trey aspettò giusto qualche secondo prima di ridacchiare nuovamente, emozionato almeno quanto lui. Era incredibile come Jade fosse felice delle più piccole cose, persino di sentire la sua voce così felice.  
-Mi domandavo se fossi in grado di pronunciarle, certe parole.  
Era rosso su tutto il viso, gli tremavano appena le mani.  
Jade aspettò che gli desse la risposta precisa, per tornare a respirare di nuovo.  
-Certo che lo voglio!  
Rise ancora, non riuscendo a fermarsi. Poi Trey gli spettinò i capelli divertito, per poi baciargli il mento e la guancia.  
Una mano di Jade salì alla sua spalla, abbracciandolo da dietro in modo da sostenerlo completamente.  
-Ora ti prendi anche gioco di me?  
-Te lo meriti, sai. Mi hai fatto molto penare.  
-Permettimi di farmi perdonare, allora.  
Si abbassò a leccargli il lobo di un orecchio, lo sentì vibrare per tutto il busto.  
-Malizioso.  
E quando gli morse quello stesso lobo, Trey tremò ancora di più, schiacciandosi contro di lui – la sua eccitazione, dopotutto, era rimasta insoddisfatta nei pantaloni neri.  
-Fai il pieno per quando saremo lontani durante il Natale.  
-Il pieno di te? E come intendi riempirmi, di te?   
Lo morse un poco più forte, Trey ebbe uno scatto di sorpresa di cui Jade approfittò per sollevarlo da terra e portarlo sopra uno dei primi banchi dell’aula, disteso di schiena. Trey non ebbe neanche tempo di lamentarsi del colpo, perché la murena già occupava lo spazio tra le sue cosce – gli circondò la vita con le gambe e l’altro gli si piegò contro, tenendogli fermi i polsi.  
Sorrise, pieno di malizia, e l’altro rispose con pari sentimento.  
Si appartenevano, finalmente.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh questa volta le note vanno alla fine! Non volevo dire niente all’inizio, proprio per non anticiparvi nulla meheheheheheh ORDUNQUE, FINALLY, CE L’ABBIAMO FATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA capitolo 20 finalmente non bombano solo ma si fidanzano pure OH JADE BRAVO RAGAZZO CHE NON HAI FATTO CASINI SONO CONTENTA E FIERA DI TE! Ragazzi non sapete che grande emozione per me è essere arrivata fin qui! Sul serio, è stato un processo lungo e penoso (.) (nel senso pieno di caz-) e insomma, dà qualche soddisfazione essere riusciti nel proprio intento lkjuhygfdxcfvgbhnjmk  
> Che succederà ora? Well, innanzitutto, questa long viene conclusa qui! Ebbene, no ve lo aspettavate, ma è così! Siccome questo primo “arco” può dirsi concluso, ho pensato che potessi letteralmente chiuderlo con questo capitolo, così da lasciare la possibilità agli altri “archi” che verranno di svilupparsi in maniera autonoma. Probabilmente ci sarà un po’ più di organizzazione (lol), questa fic è nata letteralmente perché io volevo che la TreyJade avesse tante pwp e così è stato, non avevo pensato A NULLA e tutti si è messo assieme da solo. Infatti si nota che c’è molta disparità con le ship secondarie (cOFF). Prossimamente sarò più accorta anche su questo aspetto lo prometto.  
> Poi, come penso si sia intuito da tutto ciò che ho detto, mi prenderò una piccola pausetta. Diciamo, di un paio di mesi, così concluderò alcune cose che ho lasciato in sospeso e potrò organizzarmi al meglio per il secondo “arco”. Ci sono un sacco di cose che ho lasciato volutamente in sospeso in questa prima long – per citarne uno tra tutti, CATER, ma anche la AzulJamil per i quali ho GRANDI COSE – e quindi devo pensare molto bene a come trattarle col giusto riguardo. Nel frattempo, sto già preparando una minilong che vedrà la luce sempre a Marzo, a tema erotico ma qualcosa di più, come dire, spinto 😊 non dico altro per non rovinarvi la sorpresa lkjhgfvgbhjk  
> Sono generalmente molto soddisfatta di questa fic. Perché pur essendo nata per caso e senza la minima pretesa, ha ricevuto un consenso ben al di sopra di quello a cui sono abituata (lol) e questo mi ha entusiasmato moltissimo, tanto appunto da renderla così lunga e volervi fare anche un seguito. Ora come ora la TreyJade concorre per diventare la mia vera OTP del fandom, quindi come dire.  
> Vi ringrazio tutti, chi ha lasciato un kudino chi ha messo persino un bookmars, chi ha recensito e chi ha letto, e anche chi è venuto in chat a parlare delle proprie impressioni sui capitoli ywy Ci vediamo prestissimo! Baci baci (L)


End file.
